Back to Reality
by 6Ellie6
Summary: After running away for a year, Demi makes her way back to her family. But can they take her back? How long before she can be accepted again? Sequel to Summerland Season 3. Chapter 19 up! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Back to reality**_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

Ok, so I am the world's worst sequel up-loader, if there's such thing, lol. But here is the first chapter! I've had it for a while now, but I wasn't sure what you guys would think of it. Finger's crossed that you'll like it! So I won't stall you any longer, read on!

--

Chapter 1:

The young woman gasped shakily, putting her hand to her forehead and bringing it back down to find quite a bit of blood on it. She looked at the grubby man next to her. He was bleeding from his mouth and a little from his ears. The floor was covered in the remains of the windscreen and a large tree trunk was now filling its space. The young girl grabbed a bag off the floor and left the car. She looked back at the man she'd hitchhiked with. _'__Serves the bastard right.__'_ She thought bitterly. It had been his fault they'd crashed, since he, like many others before him, had tried to make a move on her. Only this time the idiot had taken a hand off the wheel to touch her up and lost control of the car. She set off walking up the long narrow road. Someone would find the wreck eventually.

After a tiring hours walk she found a gas station. She pulled some money out of the bag. She didn't have much left since selling the car. It's not like she'd wanted to sell her uncles car, but she would've died of starvation otherwise, and besides, she had no money to fill it up. She bought a big bottle of coke and a big pack of crisps, deciding to hang around the gas station until she found someone else to hitchhike with. She hoped they'd come quick this time, though, she knew she was nearly there.

--

The handsome young blonde exhaled slowly. While everyone else was busying themselves with important jobs around him, he was lost deep in thought. It had been about a year now, a year since she took off, without a single word. She'd left so much behind. Her boyfriend, home, friends, family, and most importantly, her son! Never in a million years did he think she would do that.

"You think you know a person." He muttered under his breath.

"Brae, baby, can you help me with some of these plates?" The cheery young brunette asked, smiling.

"Sure, Cal." He said, perking up a little and giving her a quick kiss. He picked up a plate of party food in each hand and made his way out into the garden where a table was set up, already overflowing with food.

"Here's the birthday boy!" Ava said happily, emerging from the house with baby Sean rested on her hip.

"Come here, big boy!" Bradin said, taking his son in his arms and kissing him on the forehead.

"I can't believe he's one already! He's grown so fast!" Susannah said, beaming at the two of them. At that moment Nikki walked out of the house with a birthday cake, one lit candle on it. They sang 'Happy birthday' and Bradin blew out the candle for Sean.

"Mam." Sean said, reaching out his arms to Callie and repeatedly opening and closing his hands. She chuckled as Bradin passed his son to her, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"No way in hell is my son calling you 'mam'." Everyone turned in shock to look at the source of the voice. Stood at the bottom of the garden was a very worn out looking Demi with only a bag in her hand. Nobody spoke. Demi ignored the uncomfortable feeling as everyone gawped at her. She walked slowly towards them, towards Callie and Sean. Callie didn't try to stop Demi when she lifted Sean out of her arms. "Happy birthday, baby." She said, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged him. The hug lasted no longer than 2 seconds when Sean pushed away, beginning to moan, his bottom lip trembling. "W-what's wrong?"

"He doesn't know you." Bradin said, speaking up for the first time. He took Sean back off her, who rested his head on his dad's shoulder, shying away from the stranger. Bradin's words stung. Of course, she should've expected this. She had taken off and left him for almost a year, how was he supposed to know her? But she'd never planned on this, she never thought she'd be gone this long. She just needed a break! But it was just so hard to get back to normal, she just kept on putting it off until she couldn't avoid it anymore. The thought that she had a son who needed her kept her going all this time, and the fact that he nearly cried when she held him destroyed her.

"Maybe we should go inside, Demi." Johnny said. She looked up at her uncle, surprised at the look she was receiving. He just stared blankly at her, and spoke sternly. She gave a little nod and followed him into the house, able to feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked. He led her to her old room. It looked similar to the way she left it, in the way that her double bed was still there and a lot of her stuff was in the corner, but the rest of it had been invaded by Sean and all of his things, toys littering the floor. "Where've you been, Demi?" He sounded angry, but when Demi looked at it from his point of view, he had every right.

"I-I'm sorry, uncle Johnny, you have every right to be angry."

"Demi I'm furious." He said coldly. "Where've you been? What's gotten into you?"

"I've been going around the country, mostly. At first I was just driving aimlessly, but then I ran out of money and- I'm so sorry, uncle Johnny- I kinda had to sell your car. I've been hitchhiking wherever I could go, but for ages now my only aim was to get home, to you, to Sean," more tears formed in her eyes as she said his name. "to everyone."

"We were all worried sick. You just took off, leaving a son behind!" Johnny shouted, his anger continuing to build. Tears fell down Demi's cheeks. She was determined not to sob, to be as brave as she could. "We've phoned the police and said you're a missing person, put up fliers, went searching for you night after night. We didn't know if you were ever coming back, you could've been dead for all we knew!"

"I know. I can never apologise enough-"

"You're damn right you can't. I can't even begin to tell you how worried we all were. Bradin lost his girlfriend, I lost my niece, Sean lost his mother! You missed the first year of your son's life!"

"I wanted to be there," Demi said with a sob. "but it was just so hard to get back. Every time I thought about it I felt like I'd left it too late. Half the time I didn't even know where the hell I was, but all I've thought about for ages now is getting back home to Sean. You don't know how messed up I was when I left, no one knows what I was going through. I've just been so scared to come home. But all I want now is to get my life back together, back to how it was. At the very least I just want to be in my son's life again." Johnny studied the sobbing Demi. He was still as angry as hell, but he appreciated how sincere she was being.

"At least now we know you're safe." Johnny said with a slightly defeated sigh, trying to find a bright side. He still loved Demi, he had to, he was her uncle. But that doesn't mean that her incredibly stupid mistake should be forgotten. "We missed you Demi. But why didn't you just talk to one of us, before you ran off in a stupid attempt to escape the world."

"No one knows what I was going through. I can't even begin to describe it, uncle Johnny. It was just so hard, losing Adam, mom trying to kill me. Truth is, ever since she pointed that gun at me, I've been different, terrified most of the time, even now." Demi said, looking down sadly, her tears decreasing. Johnny pulled his niece into his arms. He knows it must have been hard for her on that day, but he'd just hoped she'd pull through, that they'd all be able to help her get over it. But that still, obviously, doesn't excuse what she did. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, uncle Johnny."

"I know, but I'm not the only one who you need to be apologising to." Johnny told her, breaking away from the embrace finally.

"Bradin will never forgive me." Demi said with a sniff, fighting off more tears.

"It would certainly take a hell of a long time… but never say never." Johnny said with a little smile.

"Thanks. Uncle Johnny. Um… by the way, I feel kinda weird asking this, but since I don't quite know where I stand with anything at the moment, can I stay here tonight? I'll get a job and move out as soon as I can and everything-"

"You can stay here." Johnny chuckled.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, how long did my mom get in prison?"

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about her for a long, long time." Johnny told her, smiling. "I'll leave you to get settled back into your room." He closed the door behind himself with a 'click' and made his way back to the small crowd of muttering people.

"So what's going on?" Ava asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"I left Demi in her old room to get settled for a while. That's ok with you, right?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Well, I guess we have no other option at the moment, besides, she's got nowhere else to go, and I understand that you can't just put her out on the street, her family has let her down enough already."

"Thanks." Johnny said, quickly kissing her.

"Hey, are you guys coming? I've decided to take us all out to a restaurant, what with the sudden turn of events." Bradin asked Ava and Johnny, not completely masking the anger in his voice.

"Um… sure, honey, we'll just tell Demi we're going out." Ava told him with a forced smile. Bradin began to walk off, telling them to meet him in the car, clearly wanting to get away as soon as possible. Within minutes Demi was home alone, having a couple of hours to herself to settle in.

P/S: Ok, I know it's kinda short, but it's only the first chapter, right? What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Click that little button and let me know :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a wee bit writers-blocky, so tell me what you think :D

Chapter 2:

--

Demi awoke with a shock that morning at the sound of Sean crying from his crib. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, slowly making her way over to him.

"Hey, little fella." She said sleepily, smiling at the little boy in the crib. It was the first time she'd gotten a proper look at him. He was so beautiful it brought a tear to her eye. He had a great mix of hers and Bradin's features. He had Bradin's hair and gorgeous green eyes and a definite look of Demi in him, too. She hushed him as she lifted him out of the crib, relieved that he stopped crying and was letting her hold him. She carried him on her hip and made her way into the deserted living room and kitchen. "Breakfast…" She said slowly, unsure of what to do. She began opening every cupboard, looking for something resembling baby food. She pulled out his milk formula and a bottle and boiled the kettle. She read instructions on the box frantically, not sure of how much Sean needed. She refrained herself from swearing when she realised the box didn't say. She looked around the empty room again. The nearest person she could ask for help was Bradin, and she wasn't really sure whether it was the right time yet to talk to him. She could go upstairs and wake uncle Johnny… She began walking towards Bradin's door. _'__No, just wake uncle Johnny, it__'__ll be easier!__'_Her head seemed to tell her. It seemed her feet had other ideas. She took a deep breath, placing her hand on his door handle and opening it as slowly as she could, trying not to make a noise and willing the spring inside to stop creaking. She exhaled slowly when the door was finally open, pushing it slowly open. Demi was weirdly relieved when she saw that Callie had gone home. She walked over to the sleeping Bradin, reaching out her hand to gently shake him awake…

"Dad!" Sean said loudly, causing Demi to jump out of her skin. "Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad" He babbled, not stopping for breath between each one. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He said sleepily once waking up enough to talk.

"Um, I just needed to know how to make his bottle… I mean how many scoops of formula…"

"I'll do it." Bradin said, making his way towards the door.

"No, it's ok, really, go back to sleep, I only need to know-"

"I said I'll do it." Bradin said defiantly. Demi gave a little nod and followed him into the kitchen. She counted as he put eight level scoops into the burning hot water, making a mental note that he'd filled it to the little eight mark on the bottle, too. Demi sat quietly with Sean on her knee, racking her brain for what to say. What the heck are you supposed to say to your ex boyfriend when you took off for a year and left him to raise your child alone? She knew he'd only snigger or just ignore her if she said something stupid like 'sorry'. And she couldn't really defend herself much if he insults her because in all fairness, he has every right, plus she wants to get back in his good books, if that's even possible.

"It'll take about 5 minutes to cool down." Bradin said, not looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, ok." Demi said, snapping out of her thought trail. Demi's heart began to beat fast as Bradin walked over to her. _'__What__'__s he doing!?__'_ She thought to herself. Of course she felt like a complete ass when he picked Sean up and began strapping him into the highchair. "Bradin…" She didn't know where she was going with this, but she thought it was better to say _something_, right? "I know this won't mean much to you, at all, but I'm sorry. Truly, truly, sorry." Bradin stared at her blankly for a moment, before busying himself with repeatedly testing the temperature of the bottle on his forearm. "And I deserve this, the silent treatment and everything, but I honestly didn't think all this would happen. I just wanted to get away for a little while, like a night alone or something, but it all got out of control-"

"A night? You wanted a night alone? Well, you took 348 extra, how many nights did you need?" Bradin asked coldly.

"I know I sound completely stupid but it's true. I was just confused and hurt-"

"Well why didn't you come to me?! We were supposed to be a _couple, _Demi, we're supposed to talk, not run away for a year!"

"I know you have every right to be angry-" Demi began, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah, actually, I do! I can't believe you left me and Sean for a _year! _Women are always worried about their partners leaving them so they'll have to become single parents, never in a million years did I think it would happen to _me_. You are just so selfish, Demi King, you never thought about me or your son, all you thought about was yourself!"

"Couldn't you see how screwed up I was!? I left everything I love the most in the world behind to get a break, do you really think I would have done that if I was thinking straight? If I was myself? Of course I wouldn't! And I soon snapped out of that, so I had to live for the majority of a year around the country, when all I wanted to do was come home! I wanted my son back and I wanted my boyfriend back! I just thought you wouldn't take me back." Demi said, her cheeks now sparkling with tears.

"You're not really making it easy for us to take you back, are you? I mean, a week I could've handled, two weeks I'd be a bit mad, a month: mad, but a year!? How could you put off coming back for a whole year?"

"I honestly wish I could tell you, Bradin, I really, _really _do, but the truth is I don't really know myself, other than what I've already told you. I was scared, I'm always scared. For god's sake, Bradin, please just tell me what I can say to make things better, at least a little bit. All I want is my old normal life back." Demi asked sadly, sniffing. Bradin stared at her, studying her.

"You weren't the only one hurt in this, Demi."

"I know. And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, honestly, I am. I'm sorry for what I put Sean through and the whole family. I'm just really, really sorry. But I guess sorry doesn't really cut it, does it?"

"Not really. I get that you're sorry, but it's hard to forgive someone when they've done something so bad."

"I don't know what to do to make it up to you, to everyone. I don't even know if there _is_ anything that I can do that's big enough to make it up to you." Demi said, wiping her face. Neither of them spoke, and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional sniffs from Demi and the sound of Sean chugging down his bottle.

"I'm going back to bed." Bradin said finally. "Make sure he's dressed by 10, he's going out." Bradin instructed her, walking to his door.

"Where's he going?"

"Out with me and Callie." And with that he slammed the door behind him.

"Of course." Demi muttered under her breath. She washed Sean's empty bottle and then took him back to their room to dress him. She couldn't help letting her mind wander to the previous year here at the house. Just how much had she missed? She began wondering when Bradin and Callie got back together, wallowing in self pity that she'd definitely lost him, that he'd already found someone else. She wondered what had been going on with Ava and uncle Johnny, with Jay and Susannah, with Nikki and Cam and Derrick. "Ow." Demi said, snapping out of her thought trail as her son grabbed her face. She decided to push all the thoughts of what she'd missed and concentrate on her son, on getting to know him again and giving him all the attention he deserves.

--Later that day--

"Hey baby." Callie said with a smile when Bradin answered the door to her. "Are you and Sean ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and get him." Bradin replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He made his way across the room and into his son's. "Is Sean…" Bradin trailed off, a little surprised at the sight he saw. Several toys were scattered across the floor, Demi and Sean sat in the middle playing with toys trains. He heard Demi saying 'choo-choo' and then Sean repeating it.

"Good boy." Demi said cheerily, picking Sean up and suspending him in the air before lowering him back down to her and kissing him.

"Um, is Sean ready? We're just setting off now." Bradin carried on. Demi turned around, surprised to see Bradin standing there.

"Yeah, he's ready." She said, giving him a little smile. She was trying her best to be in his good books, she decided acting civil was best for now. She walked straight past Bradin and into the living room, strapping Sean into his pram herself. "What time will you be back?" Demi asked curiously after fastening the straps on the pram.

"Dunno, won't be late, though." Bradin said dismissively, pushing the pram out the door.

"Ok, see ya." Demi said. She didn't receive any goodbye's back, just the sound of a slamming door. She sighed and tried not to let it get to her, she was going to have to give it time. She made her way over to the kitchen after hearing her stomach grumble, since she hadn't had any breakfast herself this morning.

"Hey, Demi." Ava said when she saw her approaching.

"Hey. I'm glad someone's talking to me." Demi said with a humourless laugh.

"Bradin's still adjusting. And he's still pretty mad. Things will get better soon, you watch."

"If only I could believe that." Demi said sadly. "Look, Ava, I'm really sorry. Like, more sorry than you could ever imagine. I know you must have been worried, and the rest of the family for that matter, and I'm sorry that I put you through that. You didn't deserve it and I'm a horrible person-"

"Ok, I think I get it, Demi." Ava laughed. "We all make mistakes. Some bigger than other, granted, but mistakes non-the-less. I can see how sorry you are about all this, but it'll be a while before you win everyone back, especially Bradin."

"I know. Thanks, Ava."

"Your welcome… Now get some food down you before you waste away." Ava said with a laugh after hearing yet another rumble from Demi's stomach. Ava watched Demi over her mug of coffee as she happily made her cereal, her thin figure sticking out terribly. She'd certainly lost all of her baby weight, and quite a bit of her normal weight, too. Her pyjamas were fairly baggy on her and her elbows, shoulders and arms seemed quite skeletal. Ava frowned and took another greedy sip from her mug, deciding not to mention it now.

P/S: So, Good? Bad? Horrible? Lol let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A/N: Thanks so much to Ash Riley and ShiaLover09 who reviewed, really appreciate it. Ok, so I wasn't sure about this chapter, but it leads onto other stuff and everything so I'm keeping it. D_

_Chapter 3:_

_--_

_Tick, tock, tick__…__ tock__…_Every movement of the clock seemed to take longer than the last. Demi had been watching it ever since finishing her breakfast. According to the kitchen clock it was now 12:48. Bradin had taken Sean out about 2 hours and 48 minutes ago. How long was he gunna be? He said they wouldn't be late… well, it wasn't late yet, so she decided to tear away her gaze for a little while. She looked at the smaller red headed girl next to her, taking a final bite from an apple, throwing it rather harshly in the bin and retreating back to her bedroom. Demi raised her eyebrows a little. That certainly isn't the Nikki _she_ remembers. Demi's head whipped up when she heard Ava give a little sigh from the sink where she was washing up.

"Is she ok?" Demi asked curiously.

"She's been like that for quite a while now. Non of us know what's gotten into her. She barely ever goes out anymore, she barely talks, she always upstairs in her room." Ava answered, shaking her head a little.

"Has anyone tried talking to her?" Demi asked, still looking at the stairs.

"She won't tell us anything. Obviously she says there's nothing wrong, but we all know it. I'm surprised she even joined in with Sean's party." Seeing as Demi hadn't been here for the past year, there was a world of possibilities that could be wrong that Demi didn't know about. But when she was here, she and Nikki could always talk, it was one of the things Demi often missed over the past year. Demi followed up the stairs, deciding she'd have a go at getting through to Nikki.

"Come in." Nikki said when hearing the knock on the door. She didn't sound upset, but she certainly didn't sound like her usual self.

"Hey." Demi said, smiling. Nikki simply gave a little forced smile. "How've you been?" Demi asked. It was awkward but she hoped some good would come of it.

"Alright, I guess."

"Nothing wrong…?" Demi probed.

"No, I wish everyone would stop asking." Nikki said with a fed up sigh.

"But you do know if there is you can talk to me, right?"

"There's nothing-"

"Come on, cut the crap, Nikki. I can see you're upset, no matter how well you try to hide it." Nikki said nothing. She simply sat on her bed with her knees raised to her chest, staring out of the window. "I wish you would talk to me, a lot of the time in the past year all I wanted to do was to talk to you. Like we used to. Everything always seemed clearer after our little talks, and there were a hell of a lot of times when I needed that." Demi said with a little laugh. Even though Nikki was facing the other way on her bed, Demi could see her cheeks rise a little as a tiny smile crossed her face, but they soon fell again.

"Look, maybe I'm not 100 percent at the moment…" Nikki said eventually. "but there's nothing wrong that I can't deal with myself."

"It's better to have help than go it alone."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Ok, I'll drop it. Nikki… do you hate me now, too?" Demi asked sadly, looking down.

"It's… confusing. I don't know what I think about you right now. I mean, you took off for a year." She said, tearing her gaze from the window to Demi. Demi sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But it wasn't fun, I can tell you that."

"Where did you actually go?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Everywhere. I didn't stay in one place for long, I just moved about the country."

"Didn't you miss us?"

"Nik, there wasn't a moment that went past when I didn't think about you all. There's nothing harder than being away from all the people you love when you need them most. Word of advice: NEVER run away."

"If you missed us so much then why didn't you come back?" Nikki asked, confused.

"I wanted to. I just… it sounds stupid, but every time I thought about it, I thought I'd left it too late, and so I kept on putting it off. But that only made it so I was leaving it even later. Eventually I just forgot about how late I'd left it and made my way home." Nikki nodded slowly. To Demi's surprise, she climbed off the bed and came and sat down next to her.

"You missed a lot."

"I know." Demi said, exhaling slowly. "But I really cannot stress how much I regret it. Running away was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I was just… scared."

"Of your mom?" Nikki asked bluntly. Demi nodded. "But you know she can't get you, right?"

"It doesn't make the fear go away. You just keep thinking that she'll find a way. That she might be there one day, that she'll break out… that she'll kill me." Demi started to shake ever so slightly. It was the first time she'd spoke properly about it, and saying it out loud just now put it fresh in her mind, fear bubbling up inside her, scared that when she looks over her shoulder that her mom will be there, even though deep down she knows she's safe… for now.

"It's alright to be scared." Nikki said comfortingly, sensing how scared Demi was.

"It's just so hard to get rid of the paranoia. But I know I need to get over it, if not for me, for Sean." Demi said, lifting her head high.

"Good for you." Nikki said a few moments later.

"So," Demi said with a perky smile, one she hadn't had in over a year. "what's been going on here for the past year. Give me all the gossip." She told Nikki with a laugh.

"Um… I don't know." Nikki giggled. "You're asking me to give you a whole year's worth of news, I can't really remember it all."

"Oh, come on, you must remember the big things. Anything happened with Ava and Johnny?"

"Nope, nothing big. Their marriage has been fine and everything."

"Jay and Isabelle?"

"Um, they moved house a little while ago so they had more space, but they live a bit closer to us now, so that's good."

"Susannah?"

"Yeah, she got married to Matt."

"_Do you ever want kids?__"__ Demi asked._

"_Yeah. And if everything with Matt is for real, then I__'__d happily have kids with him.__"__ Susannah said with a smile. __"__He came back from his business trip yesterday, I__'__ve been dying to see him.__"_

"Hello… Earth to Demi…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. So, thing's with her and Matt were serious. Now she can settle down and have a family." Demi said smiling.

"Yup. She's like 3 months pregnant."

"Really? That's awesome!" Demi said happily. "So what about everyone else? How about Derrick, has he been ok?"

"Yeah, he broke his arm at some point when he fell off his skateboard, but he's fine now."

"… What about Bradin?" Demi asked, a little hesitantly.

"He's… ok. He was kinda lost for a while at the beginning of the year for obvious reasons."

"When did he and Callie get together?" Demi asked.

"They've been together for about 4 or 5 months." Nikki told her. It felt like a kick to the stomach, a lot more painful to hear than Demi expected. And Bradin had already introduced her to Sean as 'mam'. "They'd been getting close for a little while before they became a couple. I think Callie just helped Bradin get his life back to normal." Nikki carried on.

"What about you?" Demi asked, trying to mask any pain in her voice. "How have you been this past year?"

"Fine, I guess. School's been great. Nothing really exciting though." Nikki said, not looking at Demi.

"What about you and Cam?" Demi asked, staring at her, trying to get closer to whatever is wrong with her.

"Yeah, great." Nikki said, still not looking at her. Demi could tell she sounded hurt, though she was doing a pretty ok job of masking it.

"Not so great?"

"Not so great." Nikki repeated, sadly.

"Did you two break up?" Demi asked, probing. Nikki looked down and gave a hearty sniff, before raising her head high and nodding, letting Demi see the newly formed tear tracks down her cheeks.

"It's ok." Demi said, wrapping her arms around her. Nikki cried quietly on her should for a minute or so.

"But it's not." Nikki said, her face still tear stained.

"Yes, it will be. I know he seems like the most important thing in the world right now but he's just a boy. You'll get over him and move on, trust me." Demi said comfortingly. Nikki shook her head.

"No, it's not ok. He's a jerk. I can't believe he broke up with me."

"Why did he break up with you? Had things been bad between you recently?"

"No. He broke up with me because…" Nikki bitterly wiped her cheeks, biting her lip a little and looking at Demi.

"Nikki, it's ok, you can tell me _anything_, you can trust me." She said with a smile, rubbing her arm.

"He left me because… he said it was too much, that he didn't know how to handle everything. He left me because I told him I was pregnant." Demi stared at Nikki, shocked but not showing it. "… Say something."

"Well, I guess it makes sense. Staying in your room with a nice en-suite bathroom in case you throw up. How long have you been pregnant for?"

"About 10 weeks. I told Cam when I was 6 weeks." Demi let out a slow whistle.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you've only got 14 weeks left if you want to get an abortion, and if I were you I'd make you're decision quick because, trust me, people will know you're pregnant before then." Nikki simply nodded. "I'm sorry about what Cam did to you. Getting you pregnant and then ditching you. I can't believe he did that."

"Me either." Nikki said, tearing up again. "What do you think I should do?" Nikki asked. Demi could see just how scared Nikki was, too.

"Honestly, I think you should get an abortion. You've still got your education to think about and the father probably wouldn't be there for you if you went through with it. And if you wanted to try my original plan of putting the baby up for adoption, it's a lot harder to give them up than you think. I know it might sound a bit harsh, but if I was you I'd end this now. You're far too young, and if you get rid of the baby now, then you can't really miss what you never had, so the whole 'giving it away' thing wont affect you as much."

"But what if it works out? Like Sean did?"

"You really think it worked out for me and Bradin?" Demi said with a sad laugh. "We're the most dysfunctional little family ever."

"But if you never ran away, you'd probably be playing happy family's right now."

"We'd be happier, probably, but I don't think you'd have the same luck, Nik. The baby wouldn't have a father, and how do you plan on providing for it?"

"I could get a job and benefits, maybe."

"Nik, you are probably the cleverest person I know. Do you really want to throw away a great future to have a baby now? If you had a baby now you'd never be able to provide for it properly, you need to finish your education and get a good job! You won't be able to do that if you have a child to look after, too."

"I suppose you're right." Nikki said sadly after a long silence. "Well, at least I won't have to puke anymore."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this, Nikki."

"I guess I'll just have to learn to be more careful." Nikki said, hugging Demi.

"I'll come with you if you want." Demi offered. Nikki nodded and gave a weak smile. Within the next ten minutes the appointment had been made and Nikki felt a little bit of weight had been lifted from her shoulders, knowing that it would all be over the next day.

P/s: Ok, so this totally looks like Nikki is following in Demi's footsteps, which isn't what I want, but since Nikki and Cam were having sex pretty early in my last story, then this was kinda just a matter of time, right? Anyway, it leads to better things in the story line (grins mischievously) lol. Review! And tell me what you wanna see!(Because writers blocks killing me!)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

Ash Riley: Ok, so I'd already wrote this chapter when I posted the last one, but what I can say in answer to your review is that you might not expect what comes next :D

ShiaLover09: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it, wasn't sure how the last one would go down. Hope you like this one too!

And to all the non-members, don't be afraid to review, too!

Chapter 4:

--

"_I forgive you.__"__ Bradin said with a smile. Demi__'__s heart soared, a huge smile breaking out on her face as Bradin walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her in his arms, pulling her close. Her eyes slid closed as Bradin kissed her, for the first time in over a year. Demi had never felt so happy in her entire life. They broke apart and Demi stared at his seemingly angelic face, his gorgeous emerald eyes sparkling. __"__I love you, Callie.__"_

"_What?__"__ Demi__'__s face dropped._

"_I love you, Callie.__"_

"_No. No, no, no.__"__ Demi said, turning around. And then she saw herself in the glass window behind her and screamed. That was definitely __not__ her reflection. She gasped and looked back at Bradin, but he wasn__'__t there anymore. He was, however, at the other side of the room, once again kissing Callie. Demi turned again, confused, but saw her own reflection this time. She jumped when she heard a crying from next to her as Sean lay crying in his crib, though she could__'__ve sworn he wasn__'__t there before. She lifted him out, resting him on her hip._

"_Mam!__"__ He wailed, stretching out his arms to Callie, who was still locked in an embrace with Bradin. He screamed and cried, pushing away from Demi. Demi cried, too, silent tears descending down her cheeks. Sean__'__s crying got worse, screaming louder, and louder__…_

"How long were you gunna leave him crying for." Bradin said nastily, picking up his son from the crib as Demi sat bolt upright, finally awaking from her nightmare. Bradin ignored the tears in her eyes and slammed her door shut behind him. Demi angrily wiped her face.

"From one nightmare to another." She muttered, throwing back her covers and making her way into the living room. She saw that Bradin was busying himself with putting cartoons on for Sean and giving him some toys to play with on the floor, so boiled the kettle and began preparing his bottle.

"Leave it, I'll do it." Bradin told her bossily, walking over. She hated the way he always talked to her like that.

"No, I got it, thanks." Demi replied simply, not wanting to argue with him. She put 8 level scoops of milk formula into the boiling water, shaking it up and putting it in cold water to cool. She checked the temperature on her wrist dropping it back into the water when she decided it was still too hot. She watched Bradin incredulously as he checked it himself afterwards. "Why do you keep doing that!?"

"Doing what?" Bradin asked, speaking in the same tone he'd adapted whenever he spoke to Demi now.

"That! It's like you don't trust me with anything. God, you're so patronizing!" Demi said, annoyed.

"Well, you haven't been here for a year, how am I supposed to know whether you're doing it right!?" Bradin retaliated.

"Ok, maybe I haven't been here but that doesn't cloud my judgement on whether the milk is safe to drink or whether it'll burn his mouth!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Ugh!" Demi exclaimed, turning away from him. She couldn't believe they were bickering about something so stupid! She just wished Bradin would stop acting like such an ass. She checked the bottle again, gritting her teeth as she knew Bradin was watching her every move. She walked over to Sean, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen, strapping him into the highchair. "How did I do?" Demi asked mockingly once she'd given Sean the bottle and he was chugging it down. The two of them simply glared at each other before Demi huffily looked away. She hated arguing with Bradin, and the way things were between the two of them, because deep down she knew, she couldn't deny that she loved him. And that's what made it hurt even more. "Are you taking him out again today?" Demi asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Bradin shook his head. She hated being alone with Bradin and Sean, everything was always awkwardly silent. But at the end of the day, it was better than hitchhiking all over the country, so she put up with it.

--A few hours later--

"Johnny?" Demi asked, walking up to the man greedily sipping down coffee.

"Hmm?" He replied, the mug still pressed to his lips.

"Could you watch Sean for a little while? I'm just going out for a little bit, I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll be back soon, promise."

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping with Nikki." Demi lied. Johnny gave her a puzzled look.

"You two are going shopping? She hasn't been talking to anyone recently-"

"We're friends again, uncle Johnny, we just sat up talking last night and decided to do something together. So will you mind him?"

"Sure. Just don't be home too late." Johnny told her, taking his great nephew in his arms.

"Come on, lets go." Demi said cheerfully to the red headed teen stood anxiously by the front door. Demi took the keys to Johnny's new car off the table and soon they were on their way.

"Demi, I'm really nervous." Nikki confessed.

"Don't be. It won't take long, and after today it'll all be over with and you can move on with your life." Demi assured her.

"Demi, tell me truthfully what your thoughts about abortion were when you found out you were pregnant with Sean." Nikki asked firmly.

"Nikki-"

"Please, Demi, just tell me." Nikki begged. Demi quickly glanced at her, saw the anxiety in her eyes. She let out a sigh.

"I thought… I thought that the word 'abort' sounded wrong. But that doesn't mean that it is wrong." Demi added quickly. "Nikki, please don't get it into your head that it worked out in the end for me and Bradin, because FYI, it didn't."

"But maybe it would've if it hadn't been for the whole thing with your mom-"

"Nikki, there's no point looking at ifs or buts, the fact is everything is the way it is now. And even now, me and Bradin are lucky for what we have got. Don't base the success of you having a baby young on other peoples, especially mine. All cases are different, and Nikki, Cam wouldn't even be there for the baby. You are way too young to be a parent anyway, never mind a single parent. Please, Nik, just trust what I'm saying to you, you'll thank me in the long run. You're going to grow up to be super-successful, I know you will. A baby would ruin all that."

"Ok." Nikki said, exhaling slowly, repeating Demi's words over and over in her head, her words being the only thing assuring her she was doing the right thing, since she was the only person in the world other than Cam who knew she was pregnant. The two of them didn't speak much now, other than Nikki occasionally giving directions to the hospital she'd chosen.

"Nik, where is this place, the Bermuda Triangle? Why couldn't you just pick the local hospital?" Demi asked, taking a left turn.

"I wanted to make sure no one would know me." Nikki answered simply. Demi rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky this is Johnny's car, or else I'd charge you for gas." Demi joked. "How long have we been driving?!" Nikki simply shrugged and instructed Demi to take a right turn at the top of the road.

"Ok, take the third exit off this roundabout." Nikki instructed Demi. "Dem… I'm really starting to have-"

P/S: Ooh, cliffhanger lol. And I know I'll get the 'they don't bode well on here' speech . Damn, I'm bad at the dream scenes… oh well xD Now click the little review button and tell me what you thought :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

Ash Riley: Well, I guess your wish is my command… sorta. And as for the cutting-of-the-sentence accident vs. tiredness lol, well, I guess you'll have to read and find out :D

ShiaLover09: Haha, yup I knew I'd get the 'don't bode well' speech from you lol. And yeah Bradin was being an ass, but maybe things will start to change soon… maybe xD

Chapter 5:

--

"_Dem__…__ I__'__m really starting to have-__"_

Nikki never did finish that sentence. But half an hour later Demi and Nikki made it to the hospital they'd been making their way to for what seemed like forever, though not in the way they'd wanted. Demi's eyes slowly fluttered open. Confusion washed over her as she wondered where the hell she was, her eyes widening when she realised. She could feel an irritating bandage on her head, temptingly itchy, but she knew better than to touch it. She narrowed her eyes, looking down at her nose and saw thin white material across it, so surmised it was broken. She slowly sat up in the hospital bed, her head reeling. Her jaw dropped when she saw the bed next to her. Beautiful red locks of hair surrounded Nikki's face, which looked pretty painful. She had more bandaging than Demi and some nasty looking bruises, too. And Nikki was clearly in more pain than Demi, because her leg was bandaged in a pot and suspended in mid air for all to see.

"Oh my God, Nikki!" Demi said, shocked.

"Miss King, you're awake." Said a pretty young nurse, walking into the room upon hearing Demi speak.

"What-"

"Happened?" She finished for her. "You and Miss Westerly were in a car accident. As you were driving around the roundabout a drunken driver slammed into your car from Miss Westerly's side, which explains why she looks more banged up."

"Is she ok?" Demi asked, panicking, Nikki being her only worry right now.

"We have phoned her guardians to come-"

"Is she ok? Please, I really need to know whether she's safe, it's ok, I live with her." Demi begged. The nurse looked at her sceptically.

"Her guardian should be here very soon, Miss King." The nurse said finally, deciding against telling. Demi sighed.

"Ok. What about me? Just a bust nose and bumped head?" The nurse picked up a clipboard from the end of Demi's bed.

"Broken nose, 5 stitches on your forehead, minor haemorrhaging and a sprained wrist. Other than that a lot of pain and discomfort from all the cuts and bruises, but we're prescribing you some strong pain killers." The nurse told her, replacing the clipboard when she was finished. Demi looked down to her wrist upon learning it was sprained, not having felt a thing.

"Nikki!" Both Demi and the nurses eyes whipped to the door where the voice had came from. I very frantic Ava rushed into the room, closely followed by Johnny and Bradin who were equally concerned.

"Which of you is Miss Westerly's guard-" The nurse began

"I am, just please tell me if she'll be ok." Ava said quickly.

"We believe that she will be fine, but in a lot of pain for a while. She has a fractured leg, broken nose, dislocated jaw, some minor haemorrhaging. She was on the side of the car that got hit, so is pretty much covered in cuts and bruises. She should soon be waking up from the pain numbing drugs we gave her as Miss King has."

"What actually happened?" Johnny asked.

"Well, Miss King's car was crashed into by Mr Wallis', who is on another ward-"

"So it all comes back to Demi." Bradin said angrily, speaking for the first time. "I can't believe you did this to my little sister."

"Me?! Last thing I remember was Nikki beginning to say something, then I woke up here! It wasn't my fault!" Demi protested.

"Like I believe that!" Bradin scoffed. "Of course it's your fault, you're a life ruiner, that's what you do best!" He scolded hurtfully.

"Um, actually sir, it was Mr Wallis' fault. He was drink driving, and believe me, he was _very_ drunk. Miss King doesn't have any blame in this whatso-" The nurse began.

"What the hell were you doing bringing her all the way out here anyway!?" Bradin said, cutting her off, not wanting to hear Demi being defended.

"Well, I- I was-"

"You guys, stop it!" Ava shouted, silencing them. "Look, Nikki's moving!"

"Hmm." She moaned. Her eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, Nikki." Ava said, a tear coming to her eye. "It's ok, you're going to be fine."

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"You were in a car crash, Nik." Bradin told her, giving Demi a glare.

"Am I ok?" Nikki questioned.

"Well, you have a fractured leg, broken nose, dislocated jaw, some minor haemorrhaging, and you're covered in bruises, a few cuts here and there. And, Miss Westerly, I also regret to inform you that in the crash you had a miscarriage." Everyone was stunned. Nikki's jaw dropped open a little, before she closed it and put her hand to it, not realising how painful a dislocated jaw could be. Tears sprung to Nikki's eyes and streamed down her face. They knew. They all knew. The tears simply fell thicker and faster.

"W- what?" Ava said shakily, breaking the silence. Something inside Demi snapped.

"What ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality!?" Demi yelled, furious at what the nurse had just done.

"I- I'm terribly sorry, I just assumed that…" The nurse stuttered, looking around at the shocked faces and panicking.

"Well, you assumed wrong." Demi said coldly. "She's a pregnant teenager, you really think she'd want everyone to _know!?_" The nurse simply looked scared and stunned.

"Wait, you _knew _about this!?" Bradin fumed, crossing his arms and glaring at his ex.

"Bradin, stop it, it's not her fault!" Nikki sobbed, sick of all the arguing.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry… The two of you shall be allowed to go home very soon." The nurse fumbled, quickly leaving the room.

--The next day--

As the nurse had said, Demi and Nikki were soon released and back home. Demi felt really guilty about the crash, especially because of how much pain Nikki was in now. Because the car had crashed into her side, her leg had been badly fractured and she had to use crutches until it heals. Since the house isn't exactly crutches friendly Nikki was stuck on the ground floor. It was hard enough to get her down there, too, since there are stairs before the living room. Demi had happily offered for Nikki to share her room for the time being. Demi put Sean to bed and put her pyjamas on before sitting on her bed, frustrated. Her life was beyond screwed up at the moment, and when she thought about it, none of it was her fault! Yet she got all the consequences and had to take all the shit from everyone.

"I can't do right for doing wrong." She said bitterly under her breath. She sighed and looked up, stopping dead at what she saw. An extremely familiar person looking into Sean's crib. They looked away from Sean to Demi with an all too familiar and lovable smile. Demi's mouth was ajar. _'__It__'__s impossible.__'_ She thought, eyes still wide.

"Demi, are you decent?" Demi jumped at the sound of Nikki's voice, looking to the door and catching her breath, not realising how long it had been since she took her last one.

"Yeah." She answered shakily, standing up to open the door for her. She looked back to the person next to the crib. He was gone.

P/S: You know the drill, review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow I'm a bad updater, well it's been a week xD Not sure how this story's going, but I'll try update it more often, some familiar characters will be coming back soon. Ok now I'm babbling, so here's chapter 6 :D

Chapter 6:

--

It had been a week since Demi and Nikki had returned home from the hospital and neither of them were feeling much better. But Demi had been distracted from her pain a lot of the time. She had to run around looking after Sean a lot and doing some things for Nikki, but that wasn't the main thing occupying her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of the night they came home. She replayed it over and over in her head. Is she going mad? It's impossible, there's absolutely no way it could've been him. He's dead! Was she being haunted?

"Hello, earth to Demi!"

"Huh?" Demi said, quickly looking up, losing her trail of thought.

"Pass the bottle, would ya?" Johnny asked, reaching out his hand expectantly. She gave it final shake and passed it to her uncle, who grabbed Sean from his highchair and walked out into the garden, occupying himself with feeding Sean his bottle. Demi picked up the messy bowl from Sean's highchair and washed it, beginning to think again.

"Hey." Nikki's voice came from behind Demi, as she hopped over from Demi's room on her crutches.

"Hey. Need any help?" She offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. Actually, I kinda wanted to apologise, but you've been really busy and distracted this week, I never found the right time."

"Apologise? For what?"

"For bringing you into all of this. It was my stupid fault and I should've dealt with the consequences on my own. But I didn't and I got you to take me to the hospital and we both got hurt and I made you look bad for not telling someone and not Bradin hates you even more-"

"Nikki, you've got nothing to apologise for. I offered to help, and it was my choice not to tell anyone. And it wasn't all your fault. It takes two to tango…"

"Please don't mention Cam right now! I mean, I don't know where I stand with him. I can't believe he dumped me when he found out, I thought he was different to all the other guys. And now I have to tell him I lost it…" Nikki trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Nikki, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. The nurse even said it was the other drivers fault. And he was the jerk in the situation, you need to stop beating yourself up over this!"

"I know, I know, it's just… God, I miss him so much." Nikki said, beginning to sob. Demi swiftly pulled Nikki into a hug. They stood there like that for a minute or so, before Demi suggested they go sit on the sofa. "And I'm sorry I made things worse." Nikki said once she was comfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. With you and Bradin. I feel so guilty."

"Don't feel guilty, you didn't tell Bradin to react the way he did in the hospital room. But to be honest, he has every right in the world to be angry with me. Hell, if I was in his shoes, I'd be pissed too. But I think in time I'd forgive him. But I don't think he'll forgive me." Demi said sadly.

"I'm sorry. But don't let him get to you. Bradin's just being a complete-" Nikki stopped immediately as Bradin came through the back door looking at her. Both of their looks quickly turned to glares. They hadn't said a word to each other all week. Demi hated it, and of course put herself to blame.

"Ok, both of you, stop it!" Demi shouted at the two of them. "You're brother and sister, you're supposed to care about each other and be there for each other, not hate each other. And what's your reason, huh? I screwed up, Bradin takes it out on me and Nikki gets mad. I'm the one to blame so stop hating each other." Demi said angrily.

"Yeah, you're right, you were to blame." Bradin said bitterly.

"Hey, she didn't get me pregnant, Bradin!" Nikki retorted.

"But she got you hurt! And she kept it a secret!"

"Because I asked her to! She was being a good friend. And why should she tell you!? You've been giving her the cold shoulder since she got here!"

"I swear if you two keep this up I'm going to scream!" Demi shouted, louder than they had been shouting, thus silencing them.

"Yeah, then maybe you can run away from the situation again, that's what you're good at." Bradin quipped, before striding to his room and slamming the door loudly.

"I'm sorry Demi, he can be such an ass."

"No, he has a right to be angry."

"But-"

"I'm gunna go lay down for a while, ok?"

--In Bradin's room--

"Ugh!" Bradin kicked the dresser, then fell on the bed as his big toe throbbed… again. This had become somewhat a routine. Whenever he got mad at Demi, or Nikki where Demi was concerned. But he couldn't help it. All those months or praying she'd walk back through the door, but whenever he saw her he changed. And he had been mad at her all this time, but he couldn't deny that there wasn't a moment when he wished she'd just come home. It just… hurt. To be so split about how you feel about a person, knowing that the other emotion would get in the way, or kick you in the ass later. Most of all, he just wished non of this had happened.

With a fed up sigh Bradin reached over to grab his ringing phone from the bedside table. He looked at the called ID. Callie. He couldn't really be bothered talking to her at the moment. He considered pressing 7 and screening the call, but she'd know he'd done it because the phone won't have rang long enough. Maybe he should just wait until it goes to voicemail? No, what was he thinking!? He was letting his ex get in the way of his current relationship. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Brae. You busy?" Callie asked.

"Um, why, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you all week. You could bring Sean along if you want. We could go to the park?" Callie suggested. Bradin felt a little guilty. He had been sort of avoiding he all week, but he just had so much on his plate at the moment.

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry Callie but I really just wanna stay in and look after Nikki. She's been needing my help a lot lately what with her crutches and everything." Bradin lied.

"Oh, no don't worry it's ok. I know how close you all are. Some other time though, yeah?"

"Definitely. See ya later."

"Bye. I love you."

"You too."

"Hey, Bradin?" Callie said quickly before Bradin hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little different."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got loads to deal with at the moment, but I'm ok. I see you soon."

"Bye." This time the phone call really ended. Damn it. He'd just done exactly what he'd sworn he wouldn't. He couldn't believe Demi was getting in the way so much. But he'd make it up to her. He had a great idea.

--In Demi's room--

Demi lay on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Why wouldn't life just start getting easier already!? Ever since she got back she just felt like she was getting in the way or causing havoc. If she'd just told somebody about Nikki being pregnant then she wouldn't be hurt now. But then Nikki would hate her. Ugh, there was absolutely no happy medium. And Bradin seemed to get infuriated just by the sight of her. Which caused arguments with him and Nikki. She was just so fed up.

"Hey, kiddo." Johnny said, walking into the room with Sean balanced on his hip. A muffled sound came from the pillow, which Johnny guessed was 'hi'. "You ok?" He asked, concerned. She flipped over onto her back revealing her wet eyes.

"Everything is just… crap. Crap, crap, crap. It's the only way to describe it."

"It can't be that bad." Demi looked at him incredulously.

"I've came back here after nearly a year. Nobody will ever treat me the same as before, well, maybe Nikki, maybe even you, but what I did will never change. My son is still adapting to me, nobody talks to me as much and, of course, Bradin hates my guts and wishes I was dead." Demi said in one breath, new tears streaming down her face. Johnny sat Sean down on the floor and he started playing with some teething toys while Johnny pulled Demi into a hug.

"He doesn't wish you were dead."

"He still hates my guts."

"Let me finish. I've already told you, things will get easier, but not necessarily right away. It'll all take time, probably quite a lot of it, especially with Bradin. Maybe you should make more of an effort to do something nice for him."

"You are joking, right? I can't even get within 6 feet of him before he bites my head off. And it'll be totally weird doing something 'nice' for my ex who I left with our then newborn son for a year without even a word."

"Well, start small. Maybe you won't get back together again, I mean, it took a while for Ava to forgive me after we broke up all those years ago. And we've only just got married last year. But we were great friends for a long time before that. It can happen, but as I said, it's just a matter of time." Demi nodded.

"Thanks, Johnny. You always know what to say."

"It's ok. Hey, you want me to take Sean for a little while? You look like you deserve a break."

"No, it's ok. He's the main reason I came back and I wanna spend more time with him. The fact that I need a break makes it even harder, so it feels more like parenthood." Johnny laughed and gave her a last, comforting rub on her arm before leaving the room. Demi smiled and looked back over at her son, the smile disappearing as fast as it had came. She struggled for breath at the sight before her. He was sat on the floor, beaming down at him. And Sean was looking back up at him! Directly into his eyes. He was even stroking Sean's hair! "Adam?" She said, almost in a whisper. He looked over at her and gave one of his signature smiles, a smile that would always have lightened up a room, but simply made Demi shake in fear. "No. No, no, no!" She panicked.

"Yes." Demi's jaw dropped.

"No, you can't be here! Just- just go!" Adam frowned, looking a little sad. Then, leaving a smoky white cloud behind him, he was gone. Just like that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

ShiaLover09: Completely losing her mind? Maybe xD I think Adam will be making a few more appearances, but you'll have to wait a while to find out why he's back, sorry! Thanks so much for reviewing, hopefully I'll be ale to thicken the plot up enough for you :D

JmacKarla: Glad to hear you caught up! Thanks for reviewing :D

Ash Riley: Yeah, I'm not all too fond of Callie in this story either. And sorry but it's fun to mess with your mind xD Oh and you do mean Adam by 'the supernatural parts' don't you? Just you said you can't decide whether he's real or not, so I got confused. Thanks so much for reviewing, keep them coming :D

Likewow5556: Glad to hear your reading, thanks for the review!!

MissAnomaly: Yeah, I never really appreciated how much stuff got in the way until school started back up and I got a Saturday job, I used to think it was mainly excuses haha, but it really is true (though I could've really put this up a little while ago xD) Thanks so much for reviewing, and there's definitely not been much easy rosy cherry haha.

Chapter 7:

--

Another week had passed and Demi and Nikki were now feeling a lot better. Nikki was out of her crutches and walking again with little pain, and Demi no longer had to have her hand bandaged up. Except for a few persistent bruises here and there, they were both now practically fine. Nikki babbled happily on the phone whilst Demi spooned goopy baby food into Sean's mouth for his breakfast.

"Yeah. Well we can go to the mall now, then go watch a movie or something, then we'll stay at your house for the rest of the night. Will your mom be cool with that?… Great, I'll pack a bag and meet you at the mall in half an hour. Bye!" Nikki quickly spooned the rest of her cereal into her mouth. Demi smiled inwardly._'__The old Nikki__'__s back__'_ She thought to herself.

"So where are you going tonight?" Demi asked, scraping up the food dribbling out of Sean's mouth with the spoon.

"Around Amber's. I haven't seen her in ages, so I'm sleeping there tonight." Nikki told her cheerfully.

"Good. Does she know about… well, everything yet?"

"No, but I'm going to fill her in on everything today." Nikki told her, putting her bowl in the sink. "Well I gotta go get ready, see ya later." And after giving Sean a quick kiss on the forehead she rushed upstairs.

"Right, come here, smelly, I'd better get you changed!" Demi cooed to Sean. Just as she lifted him out of the highchair and rested him on her hip she was distracted by some familiar faces walking through the door. "Jay! Isabelle! Oh my god, she's huge now!" Demi said happily, smiling at Lily in her carry seat.

"Hey, Demi. Is Ava around?" Jay asked. Demi had a suspicion that Jay felt kinda weird talking to her, what with her being gone for so long, but she ignored it, something she had had to do a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you." And a minute later Ava, Johnny and Derrick had all came down the stairs to see them.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?" Ava said, smiling, though still quite sleepy.

"We were just wondering whether Derrick wanted to come camping with me and Danny today. I mean, I know how much you loved going with Johnny and Susannah, imagine how much you'll love going with real men." Jay told Derrick, jokingly flexing his muscles.

"Yeah! Can I, please, Aunt Ava?" Derrick begged, smiling hopefully.

"Sure." Ava laughed.

"All right. Hey, Danny, you wanna go get your butt kicked on Halo?" Derrick asked, grinning, as the two headed for the stairs.

"No, Danny, we've got to go shopping in a minute. And you know how I feel about those games." Isabelle warned.

"Sorry, mom." Danny said, bowing his head a little.

"Derrick, why don't you go and pack a camping bag and we'll come pick you up in an hour?"

"Alright!" Derrick agreed, smiling and rushing up the stairs alone this time.

"Thank you for taking him out, Jay." Ava said.

"Nah, it's no problem. You best pack his telescope as well, I bet me and Danny are in for a lesson on the Pleiades tonight." Jay joked.

"Bye Jay. See you later, Isabelle." Ava said with a smile as they left the house. Demi couldn't help but notice that through the whole conversation Johnny had been looking from Ava to Demi, looking almost suspicious, thinking, most likely.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got up so late." Bradin said sleepily, walking across the room. "Hey, little guy." Bradin cooed to Sean, taking him from her. By this time Johnny had crept up behind Ava and snaked his arms around her, whispering in her ear. Bradin coughed pointedly. "We're all still here." He told them, looking grossed out. They simply laughed.

"Hey, me and Johnny are thinking of going out tonight, you two ok with that?" Ava asked them.

"Sure." Bradin answered before Demi could get a word in.

"But- what time will you be back?" Demi asked nervously, catching onto her uncles evil plan.

"I don't know, by morning?" Johnny answered quickly. Bradin simply shrugged, not knowing he'd be left home alone with Demi.

"Great. Oh and by the way, Nikki and Derrick are both sleeping out, so you won't need to baby sit." Johnny said as he and Ava made their way upstairs. Now Bradin had twigged on, but saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"God, haven't you changed him?" Bradin said, sniffing, his face repulsed. Demi hated that the only times Bradin spoke to her was to criticize her.

"Sorry, I'll do it now." Demi said quietly, gently taking Sean out of his arms and walking over to the sofa, fishing around in his diaper bag. Bradin felt a small pang of guilt, which was soon washed away as he thought of tonight's plans.

--Later that evening--

Demi was on the sofa with Sean in her arms, chugging down a bottle whilst watching cartoons. Bradin was stood in the kitchen, texting god-knows-who, probably Callie. The constant silence between the two of them was broken when Johnny came hopping down the stairs.

"Alright, Ava's nearly ready so we'll be gone in about 5 minutes." Johnny told them.

"Ok." Demi said, turning and smiling at him.

"Mm-hmm." Bradin mumbled, not breaking his gaze from his mobile.

"Right, I think I have everything…" Ava said, examining her purse as she walked down the stairs. "Yup, I'm ready to go."

"Have a good night." Demi said.

"We will." Jonny said. "Now, you two, no killing each other."

"We won't. Bye, uncle Johnny, see you Ava." Demi assured them, watching as they left. Once the door had slammed shut Bradin walked across the room to his bedroom. Demi followed him with her eyes, and when he looked at her he gave a quick smile before disappearing into it. Demi sat dumbstruck. Did he just…_smile_ at her!? That was something she wasn't expecting for a LONG time. Looking back down she noticed someone else smiling at her, too.

"Hey, baby. Should mam get you ready for bed?" She cooed to him, standing up and walking over to her room.

"Mam." Sean babbled. The biggest grin spread across Demi's face. He called her 'mam'! After breaking out of her happy trance, she went into her room and changed Sean into his pyjamas.

--Later on that night--

It had been about an hour, perhaps an hour and a half since Demi changed Sean into his pyjamas for bed. Unfortunately, he chose to be difficult and took an hour and a half to finally get to sleep. She looked in the mirror. Man, she looked like crap. She ran her brush through her hair, brushing out some baby sick Sean had managed to get in there. Demi felt exhausted and collapsed onto her bed, closing her eyes. However, they flew back open a few seconds later when she heard blasting music. _'__What the hell?!__'_ She thought. What was Bradin playing at!? She was going to give him an earful if Sean woke up. She stormed out of her room.

"Bradin, what the hell-" Demi looked around, surprised. There were at least 20 people in the living room, who knows how many else where. She carefully closed her door behind her, making her way over to the radio. She watched everyone around her dancing as she walked, not even noticing her. With a small _click_ the music stopped completely.

"Who turned-" Bradin began, storming through the crowd. "What are you doing?!"

"Sean is sleeping." She said furiously, crossing her arms. "It's already took me over an hour to get him to sleep, and I'm not doing it-"

"Demi!!" A group of girls came flying over to her, almost knocking her to the ground when they hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, Demi, we missed you, girl!" It was Lea who had spoke, and Shannon, Britney, Hayden and Stacey were all gathered around.

"I missed you guys, too." Demi said, a little timidly. This was actually a bit of a lie. She had missed everything from back home when she was on the road, but she hadn't thought about the girls much, mostly just Sean and Bradin and the rest of the family.

"Come on, join in the party!" Hayden told her, grabbing her hand and trying to drag her into the room.

"No, Demi doesn't want to…" Bradin began.

"Demi can decide for herself." Lea said, silencing him. "So, you coming or what?" Demi looked around sceptically. She knew Bradin would hate her if she joined his party uninvited, but she really did want to catch up with her friends. Everyone continued to stare at her expectantly.

"As long as the music stays real low." Demi said, defeated by the girls' pleading looks.

"Lets go and get you changed!" Britney said cheerfully, pulling Demi back to her room. "Now, lets see." She said, rummaging through her wardrobe. "Here." She said after a minute or so, handing her an outfit. "You throw them on and I'll sort your hair out after." Demi laughed and did as she was told. She loved having Britney around, it was like having her own little fashion guru.

10 minutes later Britney and Demi strolled out of the room quietly as not to wake Sean up, Demi now in a mini white ra-ra skirt and a spaghetti strapped, spotted white top and pink pumps. She had to admire Britney's handy work, she could really throw an outfit together.

"Here, get this down you." Stacey said, holding out a drink in a clear cup for her.

"What's in it?" Demi asked, taking it but not drinking.

"Nothing, it's just a drink." Stacey said innocently.

"Sorry, but I don't drink." Demi said, handing it back.

"Oh, come on, yes you do. How could you have a 'drunken one night stand' with Bradin if you didn't?" Lea asked. Demi felt nervous when Bradin turned and looked at her upon hearing his name being mentioned.

"Yeah, I know, why d'ya think I don't drink now." Demi laughed, receiving a few laughs from the others. "Besides, I've seen what drink can do to a person, aka my mom, so I don't wanna go there." She added more seriously.

"We're not expecting you to go all loopy on us! Come on, one drink won't hurt, you just need to loosen up a little." Lea said, holding out the drink again. Demi sighed and took it, raising it to her lips and drinking it in one go.

"Ew, that was more vodka than coke." Demi said, shuddering.

"Yeah, I know, you gotta love my special brew." Stacey laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

JmacKarla: Why did Bradin smile at Demi? Well, he was pretty distracted at the time, but maybe the at-each-others-throats thing is lessening a little? xD Read and find out! Thanks SO much for reviewing!!

ShiaLover09: I say your guess is pretty accurate :D But how WILL it end? Thanks so much for reviewing! Read on to see how it_does _end, I hope it's good enough!

Ash Riley: I'm glad there's other people who understand the whole 'busy life' excuse, haha, I now have to add a lot more piano to that stupid list of things that get in the way, but I'd say my updating is even better now xD And yup, alcohol + party FUN + trouble :D :D

MissAnomaly: Who's getting drunk, what's gunna happen? Read on and find out :D Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: WOW! 9 pages! Nice long one to make up for my previous bad timekeeping for updating! Sorry! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8:

--

The girls danced for what seemed like forever and Demi reluctantly had another two drinks, and now seemed 'loosened up' enough for their liking. Demi laughed at Lea as she stood on the sofa, knocking and pissing off a couple that had been making out there for the past half hour.

"What are you doing?" Demi laughed, looking up at her. Lea simply winked at her.

"Ok, everyone, get your butts over here! We're playing spin the bottle!" Lea announced to them all. Demi laughed lightly. She'd never played spin the bottle before, though she knew the rules. She thought it was just a kids game though. Nobody argued with Lea's command and everyone within earshot was soon seated around the coffee table. Lea finished off the rest of her drink before setting the bottle down on the table and taking a seat on the sofa next to Demi. "Ok, so I'm pretty sure you all know the rules, and NO re-spins, you get whoever the bottle picks." Lea laughed. "Ok, I'll start things off." With a quick twist of her wrist Lea sent the bottle spinning fast. They watched as it turned slower and slower, eventually landing on Greg. Lea smiled as she went over to him, seductively as she could, and planted her glossy lips on his. Some of the others laughed as Lea kept the kiss lingering, before going and sitting back at Demi's side, winking at him. Greg spun the bottle again and had to kiss Lexi, a girl who was pretty plastic but bearable. The bottle was spun again and again. Bex had to kiss Lucas, who was sitting next to Demi. Now it was his turn to spin. He rotated the bottle a little to start with, not removing his hand, trying to get the perfect spin.

"Just spin it already!" Demi laughed. He looked at her and grinned, twisting his wrist and sending the bottle flying. Demi followed the bottle, making herself a little dizzy, and watched it slowing down, trying to guess who it would land on. It got slower and slower, and when it stopped she was looking directly down the neck of the bottle. Her eyes widened a little, but her face was soon covered by Lucas', pressing his lips hard onto hers, pushing her back on the sofa. After a few moments Demi stopped kissing back, hoping Lucas would take the hint, but he didn't. She ended up having to physically push him off her, receiving a few sniggers and giggles from the others. She gave the bottle a quick spin, wiping her lips a little as it slowed. When it finally stopped she followed where it was pointing with her eyes, her face dropping when she met those of Bradin's. She nervously glanced at Lea.

"Remember, no re-spins. Besides, it's nothing you haven't done before." Lea laughed. Demi took a deep breath and looked at Bradin again. He simply looked filled with uncertainty.

"Lets just get this over and done with." Demi said quickly, putting on an I-don't-care attitude and walking over to Bradin. "You ok with this?" She asked Bradin once she reached him, trying to keep her cool, trying _not_ to let everyone know that about a hundred knots had formed in her stomach over the course of about 5 seconds. Bradin seemed to take this as a challenge.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's just a stupid game." Bradin quipped. They stared at each other for a moment, before Demi took the plunge, leaning up and setting a soft kiss on his lips. She didn't look at him when they broke apart, just turned and sat back down. Her heart was beating at three times the normal rate, she was sure.

Demi had quickly excused herself from the game after that, saying she had to go and check on Sean. She took a few minutes to compose herself, to ignore her still-tingling lips, before re-entering the room, filled with relief to see that everyone had stopped playing the game. She scoped the room for Bradin, and saw him stood in the corner with a pretty pissed looking Callie, who didn't seem to care much for what he was trying to say. As she had done a lot lately, Demi sighed. Of course, Callie was pissed about the kiss and Bradin hates _even_ more.

"There you are!" It was Shannon who'd came flying over to her, clearly a little drunk. "How's baby?"

"Sleeping still, thank god." Demi said, smiling.

"Let's dance." Shannon said happily.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Demi called after her, seriously doubting she heard since she was already rushing over to the 'dance floor' that had mean made by pushing sofa's and coffee tables out of the way, the most pathetically small dance floor Demi had ever seen in her life. Surely enough a few seconds later she was grinding up against some boy that Demi had seen around school but didn't know the name of. Demi walked out into the garden and rested her elbows on the white fence. She breathed in the salty sea air and smiled inwardly. She missed being on this beach, it had strangely become quite a big part of her life since moving to Playa Linda. She'd learned how to surf, got into a pretty painful surfing accident, fell in love with- the smile vanished from Demi's face as she remembered Adam. The past year she had been feeling really guilty about Adam, he constantly plagued her mind, even now when things are just starting to get that little bit more normal he begins to literally show up. Demi shuddered, a horrible cold shiver running down he course of her spine. She jumped and let out a little yelp as someone placed their hand on her shoulder with creepily bad timing.

"Hey." It was Lucas, wearing an incredibly mischievous grin.

"Oh, hi." Demi said, recomposing herself.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, studying her, though still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, y'know, thinking." Demi told him, becoming slightly unnerved when realising how intensely he was studying her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucas grinned.

"Haha, I'll pass, thanks. You seriously don't wanna know what goes on in my mind." Lucas sniggered a little to himself. "No, I mean- oh forget it, y'know what I mean." Demi laughed. "Think about how much of a shit hole my life is and imagine the torture in my head." Lucas pulled a mocking face, deep in thought.

"Wow, that bad?" He joked. Demi simply giggled at him. He'd never spoken to her this much in school, rarely at all, but she was enjoying his company more than she would've expected until…

"What are you doing!?" Demi exclaimed, shocked, pushing Lucas away from her and detaching their lips.

"I like you. You must've known that." Lucas grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't get the message-" Turning to walk away.

"You kissed me earlier, why is it such a big deal now?" Lucas said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"I only kissed you because of a stupid game of spin the bottle!"

"But I picked you."

"The bottle picked me." Lucas smirked. Demi suddenly clicked. He _had_ picked her, that's why he had been so fussy spinning the bottle.

"_I_ picked you. And I know you like me too." Lucas began closing the space between them once again, grabbing her shoulders.

"Lucas, get off!" Demi shouted, pushing away from him, but he was holding on too tight. By this time they had caught quite a few peoples attention.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Lucas said furiously, raising his hand. Demi cowered away from him as terrible memories flooded her brain.

"What the hell's _your_ problem, man!?" Demi quickly opened her eyes and heard a sickening thud as Lucas fell to the floor, unveiling Bradin in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, Demi's face full of bewilderment, Bradin's full of rage for Lucas, softening slightly when he caught Demi's gaze. However Bradin found himself toppling to the ground a second later, too, as a slightly drunk Lucas tackled his legs and they began fighting on the floor. Demi quickly jumped into action, as did Callie, both trying to pull the boys apart.

"Just leave it!" Callie scolded Bradin when she pulled him out of the fight, each of them being held by the girls. She looked mad, confused and hurt. Why the hell was _her_ boyfriend jumping to his ex's rescue?

"Yeah, Brae, leave it. It's non of your business, she's your _ex_ girlfriend, remember." Lucas taunted. Bradin went to punch him again but Callie just managed to control him, though she was seriously struggling.

"Lucas makes a point though." Callie said. Bradin turned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" He said angrily.

"Why are you jumping to her defence? She's a big girl, Bradin, and she _is_ your ex."

"Well- I was- She's the mother of my child, is it really that bad to want her well enough to look after our son? And besides, Lucas shouldn't be treating anyone that way." Bradin spluttered. Callie clearly wasn't believing any of it. "Anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you!" Bradin spat, breaking free from her grip and storming to his room. "Everyone who doesn't live here, leave!"

--A little while later--

It took about 20 minutes for everyone to filter out of the house and for Demi to check that everyone had gone. Lea and the girls were last to go, and after hugging each of them goodbye, she stood in the living room, not knowing what to do. She stared at Bradin's door. Should she go in? What would she say to him?! She was still in shock about the fight and how he had came to her rescue, no matter how much he denied it.

"Life's too short to just wait around and wonder," Demi whipped around, kinking her neck as she saw Adam again. "trust me, I know." He said, chuckling. Demi felt sick to the stomach, guilty of how his life had been taken from him so unfairly, at such a young age. "Go and talk to him." They stared at each other for a long moment, before Demi shook her head vigorously, covering her eyes.

"I'm going mad." She whispered angrily. And sure enough, when she looked back to where he had been standing, he was gone. Demi looked at the door again. Was she really going to take advice from the ghost of a dead guy!? And how the hell is a dead guy giving her advice, it's impossible! '_Adam always was smart__…'_ Demi thought to herself, walking towards his door. She stared at the glossy brown wood, taking a deep breath before giving 3 soft knocks. At first all was quiet, then she heard the creak of bed springs as she guessed Bradin had just sat down.

"Open it." Demi heard Adam say, but when she looked for him he was nowhere to be found. But, sure enough, she turned the door handle, thinking she was crazy each second.

"Hey." Demi said quietly to the sandy haired boy sat on the bed, turning to look at her.

"Hi." Bradin answered quickly, turning away again. Demi suddenly felt as though she were being pushed into the room. _'__I didn__'__t even think about what I__'__m going to say!__'_ Demi thought furiously.

"Thanks- for earlier… I mean I'm totally sorry about earlier…" Demi fumbled, biting her lip as she thought of what to say.

"It was Lucas' fault… not yours." Bradin said after a fairly long silence.

"Thanks." Demi said, surprised. This was the first time Bradin had been on her side in long over a year!

"And you were right earlier, I don't know what I was thinking." Bradin said as he got up and walked closer to her, sitting on the end of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked nervously, she hadn't been this close to Bradin without one of them wanting to hurt the other since long before she came back.

"I don't know what I was thinking throwing this party. I should've thought of you and Sean first."

"_Me_ and Sean?"_'__Why would he even consider me?__'_ Demi thought. Bradin mentally kicked himself.

"I mean 'cos Sean was sleeping and I didn't know whether you were too… I should've thought about my son before doing something stupid, ok?" Demi nodded silently. "Should I let you in on something?" Demi was taken aback. Bradin definitely wouldn't be acting this way if he wasn't influenced by alcohol, though she could tell he hadn't had much, she wouldn't even say he was tipsy.

"O-Ok." Demi said nervously. Bradin patted the bed next to him and cocked his head to the side slightly, telling her to sit down. She did as she said, not knowing what else she could do.

"I threw this party for Callie, 'cos I haven't been as good as I should to her and this was supposed to be my way of making it up to her. But I went and pissed her off." Bradin said, staring at her.

"Well, maybe you should just be better to her normally, think of what you were doing wrong and change it." Demi suggested, knowing he was expecting an answer, help of any kind. Bradin laughed t himself, freaking Demi out a little. "What's- what's funny?"

"I can't change it. It's impossible to change it." Bradin said, staring forward into space.

"Well, what is it then?" Bradin turned and looked at her now.

"You." Demi's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Yeah, every time she makes plans for us I'll blow them off, because you're always in my head, always haunting me."

"I'm… sorry?" Demi tried, slightly scared.

"I thought it would've stopped."

"Bradin, what are you talking about?" Demi asked, now simply confused.

"Since you've been gone, since I realised you weren't coming back, or so I thought, I've seen you. You sit on my bed, you smile at me and play with Sean! And you even talked to me. For the entire year you were gone, you were still here. God, I know, I'm crazy right. You were off gallivanting around the country or whatever but yet you were still here? Impossible. But I saw you. And I missed you like crazy, Dem, but I wasn't relieved when I saw you, I was kinda scared. And when you really _did _come back, I didn't know if it was you. But then you _really_ held Sean, and everyone else could see you, too. And I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that was my dream come true, what I'd wished for all the times I'd missed you. But I wasn't happy, I wasn't happy because whenever I saw you over the last year, you scared me, and you got meaner and meaner. But then you came back, and you were nice, and I couldn't take it. I didn't know what to believe. And just as I'm getting back to normal, I hear your voice in my head, I think of you whenever I look at Callie, and I can't tell whether you're just trying to screw up my relationship, the 'you' I saw for the last year, that is." Demi looked dumbstruck. She had 'haunted' Bradin? And from everything he had said, she felt the exact same way, only with Adam.

"Bradin, listen to me. The 'me' you saw for the past year, the one that haunted you, _isn__'__t_ me. This is me." She said, patting her chest. "And the real me is not trying to split you and Callie up, but the real me missed you like crazy for the last year, too. But you are _not_ crazy, Bradin, you're not. And I would never be mean to you, so yeah, the real me is nice." Demi said, laughing a little. "But I believe you, and you aren't crazy."

"I don't see the other you as much now, I just hear her sometimes. Soon it will just be the real you again, everything will be normal again." Bradin had moved closer and closer to Demi until he was kissing her, slowly pushing her down on the bed. It was as though every single second that Bradin kissed her, her life snapped back to reality, like the last year hadn't happened at all, as though they were still a happy couple, Adam was still alive and everyone was happy, especially the two of them and their son, they were a little family.

"This isn't fair to Callie." Demi said, sitting up shamefully, not daring to look Bradin in the eye. She regretted saying that like crazy, she wanted to kiss him forever, to never, _ever_ stop, but that just wasn't her. She couldn't bring herself to do that to someone, to purposefully take their boyfriend, to split a couple up, it's not in her nature, she knows right from wrong.

"… You're probably right." Bradin said, sadly.

"But Bradin, I don't want things to go back to how they were yesterday. Can we please still talk? At the very least I want to be your friend, Bradin. And while Callie is still in the picture, we can't be anything more… no matter how much I'd like us to be." Demi added quietly, as the two of them stared at one another. "Can we please try and be civil? We have to play equal parts in raising Sean, since I've been doing everything recently, and you have to treat me like a person, like Sean's _mother_, not his nanny. And above that, could you just treat me as your friend? Because that's definitely how I'm going to try and treat you, I don't want us to be down each others throats all the time."

"I'll try. And… I really am sorry for treating you like crap lately, I've just had a lot on my mind, as you kinda know now." Demi smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight." And with a small peck on the cheek, Demi went back to bed, quickly falling asleep, exhausted from her crazy night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: I owe everyone a huge apology for my total lack of writing on this story so here it is: Sorry!!! But I've just finished all my exams and have like 12 weeks off =D So hopefully I'll carry on writing this to the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

Chapter 9:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh, will you two keep it down, Sean's napping!" Demi scolded Bradin and Derrick, arguing with one another over their Halo game on the xbox.

"It's not fair, Bradin, you cheated!" Derrick whined.

"I didn't cheat, it's not my fault you suck at this." Bradin said with a smirk, watching his little brothers anger build and finding it very amusing.

"Bradin, grow up!" Demi said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey guys listen up!" Ava said happily, skipping down the stairs. "I've always thought it might be a bad idea, but I think it's finally time we took a little trip back to Kansas for a week. What do you think? We don't have to go, if you think it's too soon, but I thought maybe-"

"Back to the farmhouse?" Nikki asked curiously, peering over her copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Yeah, I was given the keys to the house after your parents died, it's technically yours but until you were old enough I was told to look after it. Do you want to?" Ava asked hopefully. The three Westerly's looked to one another.

"Sure, I think I'd like to go back." Bradin answered with a smile.

"And we could go and visit mom and dads graves, right?" Derrick asked quietly.

"Of course, honey, but only if you want to." Ava assured him.

"I wonder if we'll see all our old friends… God, it seems like a million years ago since I saw them!" Nikki laughed.

"So it's a yes?" Ava asked again.

"Yes." Bradin, Nikki and Derrick chanted.

"Um, are we all going?" Demi asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry sweetie I should've made that clearer. And so is Johnny and Susannah." Ava told them.

"When?" Derrick asked.

"Tomorrow." Ava said, smiling.

"You knew we were going to say yes all along, didn't you." Nikki laughed.

"I was hoping you would." Ava said with a grin. "And we're setting off bright and early, so I want you all to start packing soon." Ava went upstairs to continue with her own packing then, and despite what Ava had just told them, nobody moved to pack themselves.

"So, you excited to go back to Kansas?" Demi asked Bradin as they both sat down in the kitchen. Demi poured them both a glass of orange, biting her lip. They had both said they wanted to be friends and talk normally last night, but this was the first time they'd properly spoken since and Demi felt a lot more nervous than she probably should do. It was just a simple question, but Demi was so nervous she might as well have asked for his hand in marriage.

"Yeah," Bradin said with an easy smile, much to Demi's relief, "I can't wait to go back home."

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Demi chuckled, clicking her heels. Much to her delight, she got a chuckle from Bradin.

"Oh so original." Bradin said sarcastically. They were both still smiling, and it took Demi a moment to think that they'd been looking at each other for a little bit longer than what was considered normal. It was almost painful to tear her eyes away from his, focusing on her orange juice. She chanced a look out of the corner of her eye and saw Bradin was staring down at his glass. She knew his mind would be buzzing with thoughts. He had that look on his face she just knew so well. His lips were slightly pursed, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. It was almost funny. Demi looked away quickly again, the corners of her lips pulling up slightly of their own accord.

"I'd better start packing whilst Sean's asleep." Demi said, excusing herself before she'd laugh. She bit her lip as she crossed the short distance to her bedroom door, quickly noticing Bradin had watched her go and wishing she didn't have such a stupid smile on her face, and hoping she'd closed the door fast enough for him not to notice.

'_What was up with-'_ Bradin's thoughts were cut short as his ring tone started to play and his pocket vibrated violently.

"Hello?" Bradin said, flipping his phone open with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Brae. Whatcha up to?" Bradin suddenly tensed at the sound of his girlfriends voice, which was a very silly reaction in his opinion.

"Not much. You?" Bradin answered casually.

"Same. I'm totally bored. Wanna do something?" Callie asked. Before he'd even realised he was doing it, Bradin glanced over to Demi's door at the request.

"Um, sure." Bradin answered, giving his head a shake.

"Great. I just need to get ready and I'll be over there. Say half an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Love you, Brae."

"You too." They both hung up. He knew Callie wouldn't, but he'd found it odd that he said 'you too' instead of 'love you' or 'love you too, babe' as he normally would. But he knew he would be lying to himself and Callie if he'd said either of the other responses, thanks to him stupidly kissing Demi yesterday. He didn't even know how he felt anymore about either of them. But Callie was his girlfriend, so he'd try and act as normal as possible and be as perfect a boyfriend to her as possible, until he decided what his next move was. So Bradin got up and headed for the shower to get ready to hang out with Callie for the day.

---

Demi didn't have all that many possessions since coming back, so packing for herself was a doddle. Packing for Sean was more difficult, trying to choose the warmest clothes, as she knew Kansas was cold this time of year, and ended up stuffing all of his clothes into the suitcase, realising he had nothing very 'warm', it was California! She might have to buy him some new clothes when they got there, and put loads of layers on him until then. Packing enough diapers, wipes and toys she thought she'd need to see Sean through the week, she zipped up the suitcase, having to sit on top of it to finally close it. Demi sighed, thankful that packing was over and done with, and even more thankful that Sean had slept through it. Now what she needed was a cup of tea. But opening the door to head to the kitchen, she heard a cry of 'Mom!' coming from behind her. Typical.

"Hey, sleepy head." Demi cooed to him, lifting him out of the crib and resting him on her hip, then making her way out to the kitchen again. "How about some breakfast and juice for you, huh?" Demi said as she settled him into the highchair. Luckily, Sean had began to feed himself last week, though he usually got more of his meal over his face than in his stomach, he was getting better. She made Sean some porridge and made him a bottle of juice, before switching the kettle on and finally doctoring her tea.

"Oh, Sean." Demi moaned, turning around to see the porridge covered child. She picked up a tea towel off the side and began mopping his face when the doorbell sounded. Flinging the tea towel over her shoulder and taking another sip of her tea, she answered the door to Callie.

"Hey…" Callie started cheerfully, expecting Bradin. "Demi." Callie finished, displeased. Demi looked at her and didn't reply, a sudden loathing bubbling up inside her, before turning to shout Bradin.

"Brad-OH!" Demi shouted, turning to have Bradin run straight into her, spilling her almost full cup of tea down her front, scorching her.

"OW, OW, HOT!!!" Demi exclaimed, wiping at her front.

"Oh my god, Demi, I'm so sorry!" Bradin panicked, grabbing the tea towel from her shoulder and mopping at her top. They both stared at one another, shocked, before looking down and realising Bradin was mopping at Demi's chest.

"Don't worry, I got it." Demi told him, her cheeks turning a deep pink as she took the towel off him. Bradin was mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. Again. He was really losing it lately.

"You'll want cold water on that, and I don't know if we have any cream for burns in the house-"

"I don't know if it was _that_ bad, Brae, I'll just put some water on it… Could you watch Sean for a couple of minutes?"

"'Course." Bradin replied just as Callie began to protest. This made Demi smile, though she'd turned away before Callie could say anything.

---

"Finally. Now, come one, Brae, lets go." Callie said once Demi reappeared. Demi noticed she had been busy putting pieces of the broken cup into the bin.

"2 seconds. Are you all right now?" Bradin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Tough skin." Demi laughed.

"Yeah, you must have, what with your childhood and everything." Callie chimed in. Bradin threw her a disbelieving look, and Demi just stared at her blankly. She was beginning to hate Callie more with every passing minute.

"Hmm, ditto. I wish I was as immune to burns as you are, though." Demi threw back.

"What the hell are you on about?" Callie asked, and Bradin's face said exactly the same thing.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, it'd be rude to say. _I'm_ not like that." Demi said looking pointedly at Callie.

"I think I can take it." Callie challenged, propping her hand on her hip and staring Demi down. '_Oh shit' _Bradin thought. He didn't know what was coming, but it clearly wasn't good.

"Well, you must be used to it by now, right? Carpet burn, grass burn, you're on your back so often you must not feel it anymore. Made your way through the entire football team, haven't you?" Demi taunted, giving her a death glare. Maybe others would see it as an irrational response, but she felt she had the right. Callie didn't know shit about her childhood, and she would _not _stand for someone using it as a punch line for a cruel joke.

"Oh, you're calling me a slut? You had Bradin's baby while you were with Adam, at least I can say I've never done that." Callie retorted. Demi saw Bradin's jaw tighten. That one had hit him, too.

"Callie, let's go." He said coolly.

"Fine." Callie's tone was equally cool as she tore her furious gaze from Demi's to toss her hair over her shoulder and storm out of the house. Demi watched as Bradin followed her quietly, with a look on his face that she could only describe as disappointment. Was he disappointed in _her?_ Well, she had just insulted his girlfriend, which she could understand as a big no-no with your ex, but she _had_ started it. Sighing, Demi turned and got a glass of water. She wasn't in the mood for hot drinks anymore.

---

"Callie, that was totally uncalled for." Bradin said coldly once they were at the bottom of the driveway.

"Me! What about what she said!?" Callie fumed, folding her arms over her chest.

"She never started it. You know how bad her childhood was, in fact, no, you can't even imagine, yet you still came out with _that!"_

"Oh, yes, _I_ started it. Not little miss _oh-Bradin-you've-got-me-all-wet!_ She's pathetically desperate with a taken guy. You think I'm gonna sit back while she drops her little hints and practically shoves my boyfriends hand down her chest?" Callie snorted as she began up the street, Bradin hot on her heels.

"For God's sake, Callie, only you'd see it like that. I scolded her and you expect me to just walk away because it suits you?"

"Maybe I do!" Callie yelled, turning to face him with angry tears in her eyes, which she wiped furiously.

"You're being an idiot." Bradin said slowly.

"No, I'm not." Callie replied fiercely.

"You're blowing this wildly out of proportion." Bradin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Bradin, why can't you be on my side for just once." Callie whispered, blinking away tears. Their faces were just inches from each other, their eyes locked and staring angrily. And it was wrong. So wrong. Bradin was starting to hate himself. He could see how hurt and upset she was, especially since he was right up in her face, and yet he was causing it. He didn't want to hurt Callie, he's never wanted to hurt Callie. She was the sweet girl who'd had a crush on him and watched him surf everyday, and finally got the guts to talk to him before Sara ruined it. But she helped him get her out of his life and taught him all about trust and… she was amazing. Special. She didn't deserve _this._ Bradin's hard face fell and softened and he wiped a descending tear from her cheek and pulled her into his arms as the guilt washed over him."Sorry." He whispered, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "Things are really stressful right now, and I'm probably taking it out on you. I'm sorry." He detangled himself from their embrace before leaning down and kissing her briefly. "We going to yours?" Callie smiled genuinely and nodded, and they set off up the street again, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Wow, 11 pages, I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter of Back to Reality so far! I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and thanks to Ash Riley who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it! =)

Chapter 10:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of being alone with Callie at her house, Bradin had began racking his brains for an excuse to leave without hurting her feelings, and was thankful when she caught sight of the clock and told him he'd have to leave before her mother got home. He kissed her goodbye and promised to text her later. He sighed when he got back home and sat on his bed, thinking of the past few hours he had spent with his girlfriend. He didn't know if she'd noticed, but something was definitely off. He didn't know what could be so different that it would bother him like this, though. This was something he and Callie had did countless times, sex was something they were good at… Bradin laughed at himself for thinking that, but knew what he meant. Sex was something neither of them ever had a problem with, it was never boring for either of them, they had both always enjoyed it. And there was nothing exactly _wrong_ earlier… No, he was sure Callie hadn't noticed, because he realised that there was something off with _him_. His thoughts were torn, as they had been earlier, and he angrily tried to shut up the part of him that was screaming the answer he knew was probably right, the part of him that was telling him it was only different because he wasn't with the person he loved. He buried his face in his pillow and groaned, then, without even thinking about what he was doing, opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table, rummaging past socks until he found what he wanted, hidden at the back. The memory of that day came flooding back to him.

"_Well, maybe you should do something nice for her, y'know, take her mind of his death, at least for a little while." Bradin thought about this for a moment._

"_Yeah, thanks Callie."_

"_It's ok. Anyway, I'll see you later, I gotta go and meet some friends down at the beach." And with that she was gone, leaving Bradin alone. He looked around, not even realising where they had walked to. He was stood outside the mall, a place he guessed Demi had been earlier that day, before all the drama. He walked inside, deciding he needed a drink. After slotting a coin into the drinks machine and getting a bottle of coke, he turned around, looking up at the shop. '_Of course!' _He thought. How could he not have thought of that. He finally knew what he could do for Demi._

He looked at it for a long moment. It was so small and harmless, yet it suddenly frightened him. He put it down to bringing back the memories of the days before she left.

He still thought Callie deserved more than the last few hours they'd spent together to excuse his behaviour recently. His mind seemed at war with itself. One side screaming that he should give it to Callie, and the other wanting it to go to Demi. He sighed and put it back in its hiding place, at the back of his drawer. He knew he wouldn't give it to either girl anyway, not for a long time. He wasn't ready, and knew they weren't, so tried to push the matter out of his mind. But if only he could make up his mind and pick which girl he actually loved, then his life would be a hell of a lot easier.

"Brae?" Bradin kinked his neck from turning so fast towards the voice.

"_Dammit_!" He muttered under his breath, rubbing his neck with one hand. At least Demi thought it was funny.

"Dinner's on the table." She said, pressing her lips into a hard line to stop another giggle from escaping.

"I'll be there in a sec." He told her, standing and stretching, circling his head to make sure it no longer hurt.

"Okay." Demi said, still smiling as she left. _'Damn, she looks cute like that.'_ Bradin thought reluctantly and followed her to dinner. Typically, the only chair left on the table was next to hers. It seemed someone upstairs had it in for him. Why were they trying to make it so hard to be faithful to his girlfriend?!

"Bradin, have you packed yet?" Ava asked from the head of the table.

"Not yet."

"Well, start packing straight after dinner. We're setting off bright and early so I want everything ready and packed in the car tonight."

"Okay." He muttered, shoving another forkful of food into his mouth and chewing slowly, clearly thinking hard over something. Of course Ava noticed, but she knew better than to bring it up in front of everyone. She'd talk to him as soon as she got him alone, she decided, and joined in with the conversations going on around her.

---

"Wake up." It was the repeating of those two words and the constant shaking of her shoulder that woke Demi up. She groaned and groggily blinked her eyes open, to see Bradin staring down at her and taking his hand back, now sure that she was completely awoken. Demi knew she'd end up sleeping on the journey to Kansas. Sean had barely let her sleep a wink and Ava wasn't kidding when she said they were setting off early. They all had to be showered, ready and packed into the car for 8 on the dot and Ava was like a troop leader on a mission, which meant no slacking whatsoever. Demi had climbed into the car last after securing Sean in his car seat and couldn't remember any of the journey after Johnny had suggested they play I-spy. It had taken a full day to get from California to Kansas including stops for food, etc, and Demi was happy she had slept on-off through most of the journey, compared to Susannah who simply couldn't sleep with everyone talking and in _'a car',_ as she'd said, disgusted when they'd stopped for food. She was very cranky throughout the trip, but Ava said it was most likely her pregnancy hormones, much to her annoyance.

"You snore like a bear." Bradin laughed at her. "And you drool like, well, Sean." He teased further as Demi noticed the damp patch on Bradin's shoulder.

"Oh, God, sorry." Demi said, cringing. She was embarrassed enough that she had drooled all over him but she hadn't even realised she'd slept on his shoulder. But Bradin wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his childhood home. Demi followed his gaze to the house. It had wooden walls and a front porch running the length of the house with 5 pillars and a couple of chairs and plants here and there. The roof was huge, covering the entire second story and sheltering the porch, too. Although it was quite bitterly cold where Demi stood right now, the house just looked so warm and home-y.

"It's amazing." Demi said after a few moments of admiration. Bradin nodded with a faint smile.

"Yeah." He half-whispered. Bradin stayed planted where he was and just looked at his old house for a little while longer. Demi really didn't want to interrupt him or anything, it seemed like he was having a real sentimental moment or something, but she was freezing.

"Sorry to bother you, Brae, but I like having ten toes. Could you help with all this?" She joked. Bradin finally came out of his little trance and pulled bags and suitcases out of the car boot while Demi rushed Sean inside where she hoped it would be at least a little warmer. She rushed back to the car to help Bradin with the remaining bags and suitcases before shutting the door behind her in the hope of finding some warmth. Of course, there was no warm in the house that had been vacant for a couple of years up until 5 minutes ago.

"Is there heating in here somewhere?" Said the born-and-bred California girl Susannah, shivering.

"I'll go turn it on." Bradin offered and rushed up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're home." Derrick said, walking around the room and picking things up randomly and looking at them, often smiling.

"I'm gonna go and put my stuff in my old room." Nikki announced as she grabbed her bags.

"I'm guessing Nikki's getting her old room and Bradin and Derrick will be sharing their old room, but where will the rest of us sleep?" Demi asked curiously.

"Well, Johnny and I are going to take the master bedroom, Susannah will get the guest bedroom and Demi, you'll have to sleep down here, but the sofa pulls out into a double bed." Ava told them with a smile. "So everyone, get your stuff put away before we decide what we want to do today." And with that everyone dispersed from the living room, leaving Demi and Sean alone. Since there was no real storage for Demi to use in the living room, she put the bags of clothes she'd packed for herself and Sean under the table behind the sofa and then set up the travel cot in the corner of the room a couple of inches away from the radiator and then waited for everyone else to finish unpacking and come back downstairs.

"So, what does everyone want to do?" Johnny asked as they all filed down the stairs. Their voices all came in a buzz together. Demi didn't catch all of it. She could hear Nikki saying something about friends, Derrick on about mom and dad, Bradin saying something about hitting the shops, and then something about clothes for Sean. She smiled at this suggestion, she hadn't thought he'd necessarily put his son first when he'd just arrived back in his home town, which she wouldn't be able to blame him for, but was glad to here he had his priorities in good order. Susannah moaned about not really wanting to go outside just yet seeing how cold it was. Ava and Johnny simply looked at each other with slightly wide eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Ava called, and everyone's voices stopped. "Well, we do have a week to do all of the things we're all wanting to do, so what do you wanna do first?" The babble of voices started again, no one agreeing on the same thing. "Ok, new plan!" Ava called, silencing them again. "We can all do what we want, but I don't want you all off on your own. So Derrick, you're with me and Johnny; Nikki, you're with Susannah and Bradin, you stick with Demi and Sean. Ok? Everyone got their phones?" They all nodded silently. "Good, now go and enjoy yourselves." Derrick and Nikki rushed to the adults asking them to take them here and there. Derrick, Ava and Johnny hopped into Ava's car and drove off while Nikki and Susannah drove off in Susannah's car. Which left Demi and Bradin with Johnny's car. This felt like a jinx to Demi. She had stolen and sold Johnny's car when she ran away, and got into and accident and badly injured Nikki in Johnny's new car when she took her to the hospital. The same car now sat in the driveway, fixed now, waiting to take them to wherever they wanted to go. Demi decided she'd let Bradin do all the driving, she was sheer bad luck.

"So… do you wanna go straightaway or hang back here for a while." Demi asked meekly now they were alone in the house. She felt really nervous. They hadn't spoken properly since her catfight with Callie yesterday.

"Um, I'm not sure. God, it feels so weird being back here, I can't even describe it to you." Bradin said with a smile, looking round the room.

"Nope, probably not. If _I_ went back to _my_ childhood home-" Demi shivered, "well it wouldn't be at all sentimental. _I'd be wishing my mom was dead._" Demi said under her breath, not sure whether Bradin heard or not.

"You're probably right there." Bradin said with a sad smile, watching as she shivered, and not from the cold. "What do you want to do first?"

"I think shopping for warm clothes is first on the list, but we don't have to do it just yet if you wanna stay back here for a while. This house really is beautiful, by the way." Demi added politely.

"Thanks. How about I show you around first and then we go shopping?" He suggested. Demi smiled and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as he turned around and headed for the stairs. He hadn't mentioned yesterday with Callie at all, so she hoped she wasn't in trouble. Scooping Sean up in her arms, she quickly rushed to follow Bradin.

"This is Nikki's old room." Bradin announced as he led Demi inside. It wasn't your typical, frilly, pink girls bedroom, but Demi had not expected this from Nikki. The walls were a light, pale green and the floors were wooden. A white, wooden single bed frame with a mainly white quilt on top covered in large round circles of several different colours, though some blank. There was a corkboard above the bed with many pictures pinned to it. Nikki featured in the majority of the pictures, never on her own though. There was one with Bradin and Derrick, Bradin looked about 12, Nikki looked 9 and Derrick only looked 3 or 4. Demi smiled, they were all adorable, sat in the garden on the grass, Bradin with his arms around Nikki and Derrick sat next to them, looking at the camera without smiling and reaching out for it. Another picture showed Nikki sat on a mans lap when she was about 6 and giggling, the man looking down on her fondly. One next to it showed Nikki aged about 11 with flour smeared across her cheek mixing the contents of a bowl in front of her with a wooden spoon and a woman leaning over her and talking, apparently telling Nikki what to do. Nikki's mom. The rest looked like they'd been taken at school or when out with friends, because Demi didn't know any of the people Nikki stood with in them but they all looked the same age as Nikki.

"These are your parents, right?" Demi asked, pointing to the two pictures side by side. Bradin nodded. "What were their names? I know your dad was Bob."

"Yeah, Bob and Karen." Demi's eyes widened a little.

"I didn't know our moms had the same name." Demi said, looking back at the kind faced woman in the picture. She looked so mumsy, too, with her short, natural blonde hair and an apron on.

"Huh, I never realised before." Bradin said a little absently, looking at the photo too. Demi drew her eyes away. She was slightly jealous of Bradin's mom, she seemed like such a good mom, something she wished she'd had. There was a desk in the corner the room with a little stack of books on it. Demi was surprised, with the amount of books Nikki had taken to California with her, Demi figured she must have taken every one she had. There was a white rocking chair in other corner of the room a few pick and purple cushions on and a wardrobe built into the wall, but not much else.

"It's really nice." Demi commented. Bradin nodded and led the way out and into the next room.

"This is mine and Derrick's room. The walls and carpet were blue. Two single beds were on either side of the room, each with matching covers, frame and bedside tables. There was a large dresser on the left side of the room and computer desk on the right side with a rather ancient looking computer sat on it. Demi didn't know whose bed was whose, but there were only comic and pokemon posters above the beds, both making Demi chuckle.

"Nice posters." Demi said, smirking.

"Yeah, laugh all you want but pokemon was cool when I left here." Bradin replied with mock-defensiveness.

"I'm sure it was." Demi joked, nodding. They left the room and went back into the hall.

"That's just the guest bedroom, pretty boring, very white." Bradin explained, pointing to a white door next to them. "And this is- well, was my parents room." Bradin said a little sadly. But he didn't enter the room as he said it. He just stared at the door.

"Did you go in earlier when you came up here?" Demi asked. Bradin shook his head slowly. "Well, we don't have to go in if you don't want to, I don't mind." Demi offered kindly. Bradin took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just… I don't know, but I really don't wanna go in there." Bradin said, turning away from the door.

"It's ok." Demi soothed, rubbing his shoulder gently. Bradin simply looked down at the floor for a moment.

"So, you wanna go shopping now?" Bradin asked, though he was already heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my purse and a coat for Sean." Demi said, passing Sean to his father and rushing to get the items. Once Sean had his coat on and was strapped into the car, they were ready to go. Demi hadn't realised this before but it was the first time she and Bradin had ever really went shopping together. Though there weren't many houses nearby it didn't take long before they reached a some shops. After unfolding a pushchair from the boot of the car and strapping Sean in they went to Wal-Mart. Demi pushed Sean while Bradin pushed a trolley. Demi grabbed warm socks, a hat, scarf and glove set, a blanket, a thick coat and several long sleeved tops for Sean and threw them into the trolley. Bradin watched with a faint smile as Demi threw a pair of jeans for Sean into trolley, then took them out, then put them back in, and took them out, before asking Bradin whether he thought Sean had enough warm pairs of trousers at home. He said he thought they had enough and Demi finally put them back on the rack after staring at the for a couple more moments. "Do you need any clothes?" Demi asked. Just as Bradin opened his mouth to answer he heard his name being called and a cute blonde running up to him.

"Oh my God, it's really you! God, you're so tan now." She laughed. Demi had no idea who she was, but Bradin did. It was his ex-girlfriend, Sharon. The last time he'd seen her was when they were making out up in his room, until his mom came in and told him there was a flood and she was going to help out and took Sharon home. It was the last time he'd seen both of them.

"Sharon, hey." Bradin said, a little awkwardly. Of course, Bradin had broken up with her after his parents death and having to move to California, but it wasn't the fact it was his ex that was making it awkward, it was just seeing someone from his past. He thought of it as another life, and merging the two now, what with having Demi and Sean with him, just felt odd.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"My aunt Ava just thought it was time to come back and visit so… here I am." Bradin answered with a smile. It seemed forced to Demi. Sharon eyed Demi for a moment and looked at Bradin expectantly. "Oh, right, sorry." Bradin said with a fake laugh. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to introduce them. "This is Demi," He said as they exchanged a quiet 'hi', "and this is my son, Sean." Sharon went bug-eyed at the word 'son'. Bradin suppressed a sigh, he knew that was the reaction she'd have, it was the reaction all his old friends would have.

"Your… son? Wow. Um, I guess California really changed you." Sharon said with an awkward laugh.

"No, it wasn't like that, honest, it was really… well, weird, but nothing to do with California changing me, really." Sharon smiled politely.

"Ok. So you must be Sean's mother, right? Or am I being presumptive?" Sharon said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"No, I am Sean's mother." Demi answered with a slight smile.

"And you two are a couple?"

"No." Bradin and Demi abruptly said in unison, startling Sharon a little. She was wondering why they'd came to Kansas together if they weren't still a couple, but thought it rude to ask and quickly made an excuse to go.

"So…" Demi began in an attempt to break the tension in the air, but soon started giggling. "That was awkward… Should we finish shopping and get out of here?" Demi suggested. Bradin nodded, feeling the urge to laugh a little himself but he suppressed it. He didn't know why he wanted to laugh, but he guessed seeing Demi giggling like that was probably the cause. A few warmer clothes for both Bradin and Demi went into the trolley and they headed for the check out. Demi had gotten her purse out and started sifting the dollar bills but Bradin refused to let her pay. Even for her own stuff, she noted, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It was just a kind gesture, so she didn't freeze her ass off while they were here all week. Deciding they'd gotten enough clothes for all of them in the one shop, they got back into the car and began driving again. Bradin pointed out his old school to her as they passed it, telling her some of the things he got up to and his funnier memories from there, the ice skating rink where he'd broken his arm back when he was 10 and even the river where his parent had died. He seemed to be able to talk about them quite happily without to much hurt, but he was very quiet other than telling her they'd died there upon passing it. Demi had bowed her head a little and let her hair cover her face a little, at a loss for what to say. She stayed like that a little while, fumbling with her hands and looking back to check on Sean in the back seat every now and then. She wasn't looking out of the windscreen when Bradin stopped the car, and when she looked up she froze. Bradin didn't notice and got out of the car, taking Sean out of his car seat and opting to carry him rather than push him in the pushchair.

"Demi? Are you getting out?" Bradin asked when he realised she was still sat in the front passenger seat, not having moved an inch. Demi didn't answer, she barely heard him, and just stared straight ahead. Bradin opened her car door and looked at her more closely, beginning to worry. "Dem?" Demi finally looked at him. It was the shock of being called 'Dem' that had caused her to look. He was the only person who had ever called her Dem, it was his little nickname for her, and he hadn't used it for over a year. "Are you ok? You look pale."

"I- I can't go in there." She whispered. She was far to scared to face a graveyard. She'd never really had a problem with them before, but the thought of seeing Adam being lowered into a grave on the day of his funeral had petrified her, it was a huge part of why she ran away, and now to this day she had a phobia of graveyards. They were just so… creepy.

"Why?" Bradin asked, confused. He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble and wetness formed in her eyes at the corners. The sight was heartbreaking for him to see, he never knew Demi's pain could have such an effect on him.

"I'm… I don't like- No, I… I'm s-scared. Of… them." She said, nodding towards the graveyard. She looked back to Bradin, staring at the thing was too eerie.

"Um, ok. Well, why don't you wait in the car, and I'll go in with Sean. Demi's eyes went wide with fear again. "No, don't worry, it'll only take 5 minutes, I'll be as quick as I can, I promise." Bradin said quickly in an attempt to soothe her.

"Y-you're taking Sean in _there!"_ She cried, her voice raising an octave. Bradin's eyes widened in shock a little at her response. Part of Demi was screaming at her to go in with her son to protect him, but that was smaller, much smaller than the part of her too scared to come with 10 feet of the gates, she admitted to herself shamefully.

"He'll be fine, I wouldn't let anything happen to him, Demi." Demi nodded in agreement. "I promise you I'll be as fast as I can. Think you can wait out here for 5 minutes on your own? I just really want to introduce my parents to Sean." Demi studied him for a moment. She felt really guilty for making him have to rush his visit to his parents' graves, but she hated the thought of being alone in the car with the graveyard straight in front of her.

"5 minutes?" Demi whispered.

"Just 5 minutes, I promise." Bradin said comfortingly.

"Ok." Demi whispered again, even quieter. Seeing the fear still fully present in her eyes, Bradin instinctively leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He grabbed a small bouquet of flowers that Demi hadn't even seen him buy out of a bag on the back seat and reminded Demi he'd be just 5 minutes. A couple of seconds after he'd began walking towards the graveyard gates he heard a quiet _click_ and turned back around to see Demi pushing down the car lock on the drivers side, locking all of the car doors. He turned again and headed into the graveyard.

* * *

So, what dya think? It's quite fun writing about Kansas actually, and it's given me a few ideas for the future chapters that I hope you'll enjoy =) I love reviews so please tell me what you think! =)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Ok, this chapter's even longer than the rest, I have outdone myself lol. 12 pages (just!) A lot will be explained in this chapter… a LOT! Hope you all enjoy it! And thank you SO much for all the reviews on the last chapter! =)

Chapter 11:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them so she was unable to see the graveyard. She worked on steadying her breathing and only looked up to check the time on the dashboard. 11:13. So if Bradin is true to his word, he should be back around 11:18. And if he took longer than 11:20, she'd… well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Resting her forehead on her knees, she began counting in her head. She knew it was silly, but she'd always did it when people left her alone. It helped to calm her nerves somewhat and if nothing else gave her something to do while she waited. She tried not to panic when she counted 150, the half way mark to 5 minutes. It was too quiet around her, everything was so eerie, and for the first time in her life she was beginning to feel claustrophobic, even though Johnny's car was quite generously sized.

"You should really get over this, it's stupid. Then maybe you could come and see me." Demi froze. She slowly lifted her head, turning to look towards the drivers seat where the sound had came from. There Adam was, lounged casually in the seat, staring at her. Demi whimpered and put her head back on her knees, counting aloud, and too fast. "You know, if your mom had killed you instead of me that day, I'd have the decency to go to _your_ funeral and visit _your_ grave, even after the way we left off. Hell, I died for you after the way we left off, and you just forget about me altogether."

"Go away, please, just go away." Demi begged.

"See? You try so hard to forget me. Did I really mean that little to you?"

"I thought I left you back in Playa Linda." Demi moaned. Adam laughed.

"Nope. It's like I'm tethered to you. _Twenty-four seven_." Adam made it sound like a threat.

"What do you want?"

"A little more respect from you. I saved your life and you repay me by pretending I never existed? It hurts to be forgotten you know, Demi."

"How the hell can I forget you when you always come back like this!" Demi yelled at him. Adam chuckled.

"And I've tried so hard to be nice to you. To get you and Bradin back together. I know that's what your heart wants, and I just wanted to see you happy. I love you, Demi, you know that?"

"Stop." Demi ordered. She felt like someone was stabbing her through the heart. Repeatedly.

"But it's the truth. I love you so much I'd die for you!" Adam gave a dark laugh. "I'll rephrase: I love you so much I _died_ for you."

"I didn't want you to die." Demi sobbed.

"But it doesn't matter whether you wanted me to, Demi, what's done is done. A decent person would show a little more thanks than you've shown me."

"I'm sorry." Demi cried. "It's too painful, I- I can't go and… see you. Back in Playa Linda. In… one of them." Demi nodded towards the graveyard again.

"Geez, everyone does stuff they don't want to do, and you can't even walk into a graveyard for me. But you know what?" Adam asked, moving closer so his face was inches from hers, before flashing a dark smile. "I forgive you." Demi felt like he'd kicked her in the stomach. She was a terrible, terrible person.

"Don't."

"No, I do, really."

"No, don't. I don't deserve it." Demi cried, more sobs rising in her.

"But I do! I have no option, of course I forgive you! I love you."

"Stop, Adam!"

"I love you, Demi King. I love you, I love you, I love you." Adam was taunting her, she realised, and it was working. Each time he said those three little words, it felt like he was ripping out a little piece of her heart. So he persisted, seeming to thoroughly enjoy himself.

"I love you, I love you…" It just carried on.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Demi screamed. She was hysterical. "Stop it!" She screeched loudly, shaking violently with fear and grief and crying like a mad woman.

"Demi!" Demi rocked backwards and forwards trying to shake Adam out of her head. "DEMI!" She froze a little as she realised it wasn't Adam shouting her. It was Bradin from outside the car. Only now did she hear the banging on the window to accompany his voice. She looked to the drivers seat. Adam had disappeared. But she did however see the keys dangling from the ignition. That's why Bradin was banging at the door. She looked out of her window, her face tearstained, to see Bradin's face frantic, and Sean crying from all the commotion. She quickly reached over to the drivers side and pulled up the lock, opening all the doors. At the exact moment she did her door was yanked open. "Are you ok?!" Demi shook her head as the constant flow of tears came faster. Bradin quickly fastened Sean into the car and got in himself before pulling the hysterical Demi into his arms. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but she was really scaring him. He wished he knew what on earth had scared her this badly, because she wasn't even _this_ hysterical when he saw her after Adam's death. It was similar, but this time her crying was more, well, crazy. She seemed scared out of her wits. If she carried on, she'd make herself prematurely grey. "Dem?" He said calming after a couple of minutes. "Listen to me. I really need you to stop crying, 'cos you're really scaring me and Sean, ok." She gave shaky nod. "Ok, just take deep breaths, it's ok, you've got nothing to be scared of." Demi gave another nod, and she was shaking considerably less and her crying subsided slightly. Bradin waited a few minutes while she regained control of herself, reassuring her all the time, until she'd stopped apart from a few sniffs. He finally felt safe to detangle himself from their embrace and sat upright in his seat. Demi was looking down and wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Dem, look at me, please." Demi did as she was told, she was a lot more willing when he called her 'Dem', it felt easier somehow. "Now, I don't want to start another round of tears, so please just stay calm and breath, ok?"

"Ok." Demi answered quietly.

"Now, do you think you can tell me what happened?" Demi was still for a long moment, before she shook her head.

"Come on, Demi, you can't freak out like that and not tell me."

"It's-"

"Don't you dare say 'it's nothing', Demi King, because that there was _not _nothing."

"You'll think I'm crazy." Demi whispered, clearly worried. Bradin chuckled.

"Well, you aren't the most normal person I've ever met in my life, Demi, but I wouldn't have you any other way." Demi's heart lifted a little at hearing this, and she did begin to smile. The way he said it made them sound like they were a couple, like Bradin still loved her.

"Thanks." Demi was looking at him properly now, and they stayed like that for a moment, just looking, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Bradin finally broke the silence, however.

"Now, will you please tell me? I mean, you must've thought I was crazy when I started telling you that I saw a mean version of you while you were away, it can't be more crazy than that, right?" Bradin joked. Demi remembered that night crystal clear. And he had said that the other Demi had started out nice and gradually gotten mean. Their experiences were _too_ similar.

"Brae, do you still see or hear the other me?" Demi asked curiously as the remaining tears and sniffs came to a halt, her brain suddenly working frantically. It felt like the first time her brain had done anything productive in a long time.

"No." Bradin smiled. "It stopped the night I admitted it to you." If Demi's new theory was right and she and Bradin were suffering from the same thing, though she didn't know what, then it should stop the same way for them both. So if Demi admitted it to Adam, then maybe he'd stop coming to see her. But that was a problem. Adam was dead, and she didn't exactly have heavens number in her cell. So what could she do? Demi thought harder, trying to look at things logically. Bradin obviously hadn't been seeing the _real _Demi that past year, and she couldn't possibly have been a ghost since she wasn't dead, so her showing up in Bradin's life that year must have been his brain sending him a message subconsciously. She guessed the message was to forgive her or move on or something, because there was very little if not no tension between them now. So due to the fact that everything else they experienced was very similar, she guessed that this wasn't actually Adam's ghost she was dealing with, just her own mind. So her brain was trying to tell her something.

"My mind is screwed." Demi muttered to herself.

"What?" Demi ignored his question. So she stopped 'visiting' him when he forgave her. Which Demi was so relieved about, because now everyone had forgave her. He was just the last one to do it because he's so stubborn… which means she is the only one who hasn't done something, too.

"Brae? What has everyone else done for Adam that I haven't?" Bradin's eyes widened a little, they hadn't been talking about Adam, and this was the first time she'd talked about it since coming back, and the first time he'd ever seen her talk about it comfortably.

"Umm, I don't know. I mean, you've done things that no one else has done for him-"

"Yes, but I want to know all the things I haven't done for him." Demi said quickly.

"Well, you didn't go to the funeral." Bradin answered, still thinking for more things Demi never did for Adam. Demi's eyes widened a little. Of course. She'd probably known all along, but been in denial so long she'd ignored it completely. She is the only person in Adam's life that hasn't said their final goodbyes yet. And now it was plaguing her mind and making her feel guilty.

"Demi?" Bradin asked hesitantly. She was staring off into space again, wide eyed, worrying Bradin again. But Demi was calm now. It all seemed so much easier to talk about now she knew what was going on.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? Please, Bradin?" Demi asked. He was surprised at how normally she was speaking now. Bradin nodded, and Demi launched into her theory, not missing a single detail.

--- Ten minutes later ---

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You've been seeing Adam since you came home, he's 'haunted' you, but now it's not a ghost, it's an illusion, and I've had them too? It's our brains screwed up way of telling us to do the right thing or something?"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it happening to teach us to do the right thing, but I guess in the end, yes, in every situation our sub conscious will be wanting us to do the right thing, because I know I've been carrying too much guilt with me lately. And think about it, did the other me seem to show up more when you felt guilty for something?" Demi asked, putting more pieces of the strange mind puzzle together.

"Umm, I dunno, I saw you quite a lot. But I did feel guilty a lot of the time for you leaving." This one stumped Demi.

"Why did you feel guilty that I left?"

"Because I could've stopped you. If I'd been a better boyfriend around the time you left, you wouldn't have wanted to go. Or if I'd just made more of an effort to talk to you about everything, or even if I insisted on going to the shops with you-"

"Bradin, I will _not_ let you take any of the blame for that. You were the perfect boyfriend before I left, I just preferred my space back then. And why worry about going to the shops with me? I would've only found another way to go. I don't exactly know whose fault it was, though I expect it was largely my mothers, and also mine for handling it so badly and resorting to running away, but what I _do_ know for certain is that it was _not_ your fault, like I said, you were an amazing boyfriend before I left, I wouldn't have changed a thing." Demi told him sternly, trying her hardest to rid him of any unnecessary guilt.

"Thanks," Bradin said a couple moments later. "that does mean quite a lot to me, Dem, because I worried I'd pushed you away, everyday, and now hearing that from you, well, it helps." Bradin smiled.

"Your welcome… But do you agree our guilt caused it?" Demi asked after an increasingly uncomfortable silence. Bradin nodded in agreement.

"Well, I saw Adam after mine and Nikki's car crash, after you two started fighting and I told you to stop it, I just felt so guilty about causing you two to fight when you're so close. And then there was the night you told me you used to see me, after the party. Adam persuaded me to go and talked to you and virtually pushed me into your room. But the very first time was when me and Nikki first had to share a room because of her leg. He was looking into Sean's crib. He didn't say anything, just looked at Sean and then me, and he seemed happy. Then Nikki knocked and the next thing I knew he'd vanished. I guess I was feeling guilty about the crash and getting Nikki hurt then, like it was my fault… So, guilt must trigger them, right?"

"Our minds are so screwed." Bradin laughed in response.

"Maybe, but at least we're starting to understand. Brae, could you drive us somewhere else please? Sorry, but I'm sick of looking at that graveyard." Demi asked. Bradin soon started the engine and headed off down the streets again. They talked about Bradin hallucinations throughout the journey, Demi asking plenty of questions, desperate to know what it had been like for Bradin. They eventually pulled up outside the house to find no one else's cars on the driveway, which Demi found pretty lucky. They'd think they were insane if they heard hers and Bradin's conversation.

"Wait, Dem, we know that I saw you because I felt guilty, right?"

"Yeah." Demi replied, confused, not seeing where Bradin was taking this.

"So, when you say you saw Adam when you were feeling guilty, like about the crash and the arguments, was that because you were feeling guilty that Adam died?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"But why'd you feel guilty?"

"Because it was my fault." Demi said simply, pointing out the obvious.

"No, it wasn't. That's been bugging me the whole ride home. I felt guilty because I could've done something to make you think twice about leaving, and yes, I know there was nothing I could've done," Bradin added quickly before Demi could protest. "But you couldn't have done anything to stop your mom killing him, she's crazy, and you couldn't have stopped Adam saving you, because, well, he's Adam, and he still would have, Demi, he loved you."

"Don't." Demi ordered. Bradin was taken aback.

"Demi, what happened in the car while I was gone. Like what _actually_ happened, and what _exactly_ was said?" Bradin asked, lowering the now sleeping Sean slowly into his travel cot and moving closer to Demi. She looked at him with almost pleading eyes. "Please, I just need to understand." Demi sighed and retold the conversation she'd had with Adam, or more technically herself, in the car.

"It was… awful, like someone was ripping my heart out. Slowly. Piece by piece." Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She and Bradin had moved to the sofa now and he was staring and her intently, almost uncomfortably.

"You feel guilty because he loved you?"

"No… well, yes, kind of… I don't know, I haven't fully figured out what's been happening to me yet."

"Well, let's try and figure it out together." Bradin said with an encouraging smile. Demi could feel her heart warming. Bradin was being so wonderful today. "Do you think your… well, I can only describe them as 'symptoms', were the same as mine in any way?" Demi laughed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt guilty because I felt like I could've stopped it. Do you ever feel like that?" Demi thought about that for a moment.

"No." She shook her head. "Well, not anymore. I used to, in the beginning, before I left. I'd always think that if I'd never had Sean, my mom wouldn't have came back, or if I'd never fallen in love with Adam, he wouldn't have tried to be a hero, or even if I'd just stayed with my mom, never moved and never met Adam, then none of this could've happened. For those reasons, every night I'd call myself a murderer. But I stopped thinking that about a month or so later. I know I couldn't have helped any of those."

"Good, because _none_ of them are your fault. You are the farthest thing from a murderer, ok?"

"I know." Demi smiled. "But one of the big reasons I left was because someone else kind of confirmed all I'd been thinking."

"Who?" Bradin asked, shocked.

"Adam's mom. She came up to me in the shop when I went out for diapers the first time and said that if Adam hadn't fell in love with a 'tramp like me' then he wouldn't have died, and that he was smart and had a good future ahead of him and-" Demi stopped as tears sprung to her eyes. Today was too much of an emotional day. "She said 'It's your fault my son's dead.'" Demi said as a tear descended her cheek. Demi was looking at the floor when Bradin wiped it away wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Really, I am. I just wish I'd been there with you-"

"Stop it. You know I'd have said no."

"I know, but it still doesn't mean I don't wish I was there." Bradin released Demi. "But you know she only said it because she was angry, and it isn't true?" Demi nodded and tried her best to smile. "Good. So we've eliminated that, which brings us back to what Adam said in the car." Bradin said hesitantly.

"Love." Demi said quietly.

"Did you love him? Around the time he died?"

"No." Demi said with certainty. That was one thing she _was_ sure of. She loved Bradin then, she'd stopped loving Adam a long time before then. "I can't remember exactly when I stopped loving him, but it was a long time before he died. I guess I kinda felt guilty even when he was alive that I didn't love him, because when we tried to be a couple again after the break up, when I found out I was pregnant, well, I didn't love him, even though he was my boyfriend. I loved you." Bradin smiled a little, but tried his best not to. Besides, she said 'loved'. Past tense. But at least he knew she'd loved him once.

"So you felt guilty that he loved you?" Bradin said, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

"Yeah, I think so. Even when we were arguing, just before my waters broke-"

"Yeah…" Bradin prompted.

"That's how we left off, the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, it was the last time I saw him, too. I fought with him the last time I saw him." Bradin said, feeling bad.

"I- He was saying a lot about how much he's done for me after the way we left off. That he died for me after it and that he even forgave me. God, I wish I'd listen to him more. Well, my head, or whatever. He basically told me the problem and gave me the cure in that one conversation!" Demi was frustrated with herself. She had to take the long route of figuring things out even when she'd been told before, in so many words. "Adam- Or I, rather- already told me everything! All of this that we're figuring out! God, why'd I have to beat around the bush!" Demi fumed.

"Ok, explain a little, we're not on the same page."

"I know exactly why I felt, or rather feel guilty. I feel guilty because he loved me and I didn't love him back, and the way he proved his love for me by sacrificing himself." Demi shuddered. "And because of how we left off. I was so mean to him, but the whole way through, I could see in his eyes that he didn't mean anything that he was saying to me, he'd just had one too many to drink. Even when we fought he loved me. And I was all pissy and hormonal and told him that I never loved him… and I feel terrible about that, I could practically see in his eyes that his heart was breaking. But it was a lie. I did love him, I was just upset when I said I didn't. I _loved_ him, I just didn't love him anymore. I'd moved on, and he hadn't. And I just wish he'd moved on, too. That's kinda why I feel guilty, because I didn't love him back and our last… conversation. But how do I fix it?" Demi was talking more to herself now, but even if she had been talking to Bradin, he wouldn't have had an answer to that question. "No," Demi continued, saving Bradin from having to answer. "My head already told me why I felt guilty, so it will have told me how to fix it, I'm just missing the obvious."

"The graveyard." Bradin said suddenly. Demi looked at him. "Well, you were crying hysterically outside one earlier, you're now scared of graveyards _and_ Adam was telling you to get over it so you could come and visit him. So, that's what you've got to do, right? Visit him?"

"Bradin, that's kinda genius." Demi said, staring at him in surprised awe. "You figured it out." Demi smiled.

"Well, you did all the rest of it, and you figured all of mine out. It was the least I could do." Bradin laughed. But as she thought about it, Demi was becoming scared again. She had to face her worst fear. Confronting Adam. In the graveyard. She had to say her final goodbyes like everyone else had. _'Why couldn't I have just went to the funeral like everyone else!?'_ Demi thought, kicking herself. She would have saved herself a lot of pain.

"Brae, I know we've figured it all out now, and I know what I have to do, but… I'm still scared of graveyards, and even more scared of seeing Adam's grave." She confessed.

"I'll go with you. You won't be alone for a second, I promise." Bradin said solemnly. It was only as he gave her hand a squeeze that Demi realised they were holding hands, but she smiled and gave a light squeeze back. This did make her feel better, knowing she wouldn't have to go it alone, and it made her feel even better that Bradin was promising to go with her. She had nothing to do now but wait. She still had the rest of the week to get through, and whose to say Adam wouldn't reappear in that time? She took a deep breath. She hoped he wouldn't, and doubted that he would, now that she knew the truth, but she couldn't be sure. She just hoped she'd make it through the week. And as Bradin ran his thumb lightly across the back of her hand absentmindedly, she started to believe she would make it through.

* * *

What dyu think? Like it?? Tell me what you think! =)


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: I'm not very good at uploading chapters often, am I? I might try and do one a week maybe, but who knows I'll probably forget again xD So to make up for the update lack, I'm uploading 2 long ones =) And also because this one is just a lot of dialogue and very little moving. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it =)

Chapter 12:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I really love this place. You have no idea how jealous I am that you grew up in this house. Everything around here seems beautiful to me." It had been 2 days since Demi figured out why Adam was 'visiting' her, and luckily he hadn't shown up since. Demi and Bradin had barely talked about it, but there was nothing more that really needed saying. So they'd just been enjoying the city and each others company the past few days.

"Yeah, I love it, too. I guess I never really appreciated what I had 'til it was gone."

"How cliché." Demi laughed. They'd been sat on the porch together for some time now. Today wasn't so cold but the night air was bitter as it attacked them. They were sat on a bench wrapped in quilts with hot chocolates. Bradin had said that he, Nikki and Derrick used to sit out here with their parents some nights, and some of Bradin's fondest memories were on this porch. Nikki and Derrick had sat outside with them, but as the sky got darker and the night grew colder, they'd retreated into the house one by one. But Demi wasn't ready to go just yet, it was too peaceful. Her days were always so filled with stress, so this was a very nice change for her.

"Everyone must've missed you. How many people have stopped us now?" Demi joked. They hadn't been stopped _that_ often, but Bradin always looked a little uncomfortable when they did get stopped. As was evident when he groaned.

"Don't remind me. It's always 'You're back!' or 'Who's this!?', all the same questions, and yeah, I missed them too, well mostly in the beginning, but seeing them all again now, knowing we'll be going home at the end of the week anyway and answering all the questions, knowing I'll be the talk of the town again… well, it's awkward to say the least." Bradin said, rolling his eyes. Demi hesitated for a moment.

"You mean talk of the town because of me and Sean, right?" Demi asked nervously, staring down at the wooden floor. Bradin turned to her sharply. _Damn._ He hadn't meant it that way, he wasn't ashamed of them, not at all, but he just felt awkward answering all the questions and telling them all about his 'new life', having them all say how much he's 'changed'. He didn't want to merge his old life with his new one, though he didn't feel he was living two lives, apart from the obvious with him being without his parents in this 'new life'. He just didn't want to talk about it with all his old friends. He'd much rather hear what they'd been up to, honestly, but he was always put on the spot and shoved into a spotlight whenever he saw an old friend. He didn't _like_ talking about himself, he never had.

"Well, not exactly. It's part of it, yes, but it's more them than you, Dem." Bradin smiled. He really didn't want to upset her, or make her think he was ashamed of her. "I just don't like answering everything. About everything from California, I'd rather catch up with everything from back home. And it's too awkward to ask them what's been going on after I promised to keep in touch and didn't." Bradin shrugged. Demi considered that for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense-" Bradin's phone rang at that moment. Bradin shifted under the covers they were both tightly wrapped in, pulling the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the phone, confused. It was 11:30 here in Kansas. Which meant it was 1:30 in California. Why was Callie calling at this time? He briefly considered pretending to be asleep, but thought it might be important.

"Hey, Callie, what's up?" Bradin asked, slightly concerned.

"Not much, couldn't sleep. How's Kansas, babe?" Bradin was slightly annoyed. He'd actually got himself thinking something might be really wrong there. But he also felt like Callie was keeping tabs on him lately. It was the first time she'd phoned, but she'd sent many texts which subtly demanded detailed responses, to his annoyance. But he knew he was mostly annoyed because he'd rather be having fun, and partly because he was really enjoying his time alone with Demi, which was very rare, usually.

"Kansas is great. You already know everywhere I've been, not much has changed in 2 hours." Bradin gave a stiff laugh.

"I know, I was just calling to say hi. There's nothing to do here."

"How about sleep, it's half one in the morning." Bradin said dryly.

"I told you, I can't." Callie chuckled. "But I really miss you. So what were you up to before I rang?" Bradin considered telling Callie _exactly_ what he was up to, saying how he was snuggled under blankets alone with Demi, glad that they were properly alone now that Sean was put down to sleep, having conversations more meaningful than anything Callie had said to him in months. But he decided against it. Why set himself up for an argument back home?

"I was asleep, actually, you woke me up." Bradin lied easily. "I thought there might be an emergency back home or something." Well, that wasn't a lie.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you… How's Demi?" Callie asked in an overly calm voice, making Bradin think she had to try a little too hard to make it that way. He wished she'd get along with Demi, she didn't do anything to deserve her hatred. If Bradin could forgive her, why couldn't Callie?

"She's fine, liking Kansas. We've been driving around and shopping mostly, just everything I texted you earlier."

"…Well, I'd better let you get back to sleep," Callie said after a pause. "… Love you."

"You too." Bradin snapped the phone shut as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Then sighed. He'd always get so annoyed talking to Callie directly, especially when she acted like this, but then felt guilty after. He'd think of reasons _why_ she might be acting like this, and most guys would still be annoyed after reviewing those reasons, telling the girl she should trust him because they weren't doing anything. And Bradin did know Callie's reasons, but he felt guilty because maybe, just maybe, she was right to worry. But then he'd shove the whole matter to the back of his mind, because he was so confused right now, that he didn't even know what was going on or whether Callie _did _have a reason to worry. He just had to figure out what his heart wants, and why ruin things with Callie by telling her all this if she turned out to be what he wanted? He would have blew it by then. So he decided to shut up.

"Wow, you seemed pretty awake to me." Demi smirked. He'd forgotten for a moment that she was there. Bradin sighed again. Now he was looking at the reason his heart didn't know what it wanted and why things weren't right with Callie at the moment. He hated admitting or even thinking about it, but he knew that she was the cause of this rough patch. And it wasn't _her_ fault, it was his. And their history. He knew there'd always be a bond between them because she was the mother of his child, but he was having a hard time figuring out how strong that bond is, and how much he loved her, whether it was enough to be having second thoughts about Callie. Sometimes, life sucked.

"Callie's just constantly worried lately, it's starting to get a little old." Bradin explained. 'Mmm' was Demi's reply. She wasn't stupid, and knew she was the reason for Callie's paranoia. But she didn't let it bother her. She was actually quite happy to watch Bradin answer her texts all frustrated, she got a bit of a kick from it, partly because he's really cute when he's angry but mostly because the anger is directed at Callie, though she'd never let on to Bradin. She knew she was only there because it was a whole family trip, but she still felt quite smug when Callie got all jealous like this. As soon as she and Callie laid eyes on each other after Demi's year long detour, they clashed. Which she could kind of understand even though Callie was never a part of that and Demi certainly wasn't looking for _her_ forgiveness, but they just would _not_ get along now. Maybe before, but not now. Now, they were like black and white, up and down, just… opposite.

"What time is it?" Demi asked, realising the silence between them had been dragged out a little too long to be considered comfortable.

"Twenty-five to."

"To what?"

"Midnight."

"Already!?" Demi looked around surprised. The sky hadn't been _that _much lighter an hour ago, the time had flew by. "How long have we been out here?"

"A while." Bradin shrugged. Demi opened her mouth to say they should both go to bed, before stopping and thinking why. She supposed having to get up early with Sean could be a reason, but she didn't care very much about being tired in the morning right now. Bradin certainly didn't seem bothered, and they were supposed to spend this week relaxing. And she wasn't in a rush to leave his company anyway… stress was becoming too much of a habit for her now.

"You really need to chill out, you're always worrying lately, you'll make yourself old." Bradin smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him. He didn't think it was at all weird until after he did it, and began to feel weirdly uncomfortable. Would Demi think it was weird if he moved? Did Demi think it was uncomfortable? He looked at her, but from what little of her features he could see from the light coming though the closed curtains of the window behind them, she looked fine. Maybe he was just over thinking every move he made around her now.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked, realising he had been staring.

"Nothing." Bradin answered quickly, looking away.

"You were looking at me funny." She accused, touching her face self-consciously.

"I was just thinking, there's nothing wrong, honest." Demi debated whether to believe him before settling herself more comfortably into the covers again.

"What were you thinking about?" Demi asked after another quiet minute.

"Nothing important."

"It was important to you. You had that concentration face on." Demi said, imitating the way he would pull his eyebrows together and purse his lips, before laughing.

"I don't look like that." Bradin said with mock-defensiveness.

"Yes, you do. So what were you thinking?" Demi asked quickly before Bradin could say something else, clearly planning to stall. She knew he didn't exactly love talking about himself, but she was curious. He was looking at _her_, so she felt like she must have something to do with it. Bradin debated on whether to tell her the truth for a moment, and she pointed out his thinking face again and told him to just tell her.

"Well, I was kinda wondering whether we act right around each other."

"… and what's that supposed to mean?" Demi asked, sitting up a little so she could see him better.

"Well, I don't know how to… I don't know, behave when I'm with you? Like this," Bradin said, gently tightening his arm around her for a brief second, "is it right for us to be like this? I know if you were just my ex then it would be weird, but you're always Sean's mother and we live together and… well, most exes don't like each other or stay friends, but I don't really know what my relationship with you is."

"So, you're worried about how other people in situations like ours act around each other?" Demi asked. Bradin just shrugged. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't care how we're _supposed_ to act. There's no set rules or anything. If other people say we're doing it wrong, well screw them. They don't know enough about us to tell us how to act. As long as we're ok with it, why does it matter?"

"Well, that's part of what I was worrying about… _are _you ok with it?" Bradin said, cringing a little.

"Yeah," Demi laughed, "Aren't you?" Demi added more seriously, beginning to worry that he was trying to hint at that.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it… most of the time. But sometimes I just think maybe we shouldn't because-"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here, because of Callie?" Demi interrupted.

"Mostly." Bradin nodded. "But then I think that if Callie does have a problem with it then maybe she's being too sensitive, but then I think why make it harder for her… but then I start to think why _should_ she get upset? Why should she keep tabs on us when we aren't doing anything wrong? I just feel guilty when it comes to Callie, I know a lot about her past and why she's an insecure person, yet I still snap at her. I should be a bit more sensitive-"

"Maybe she should too." Demi interrupted. Bradin looked at her, confused. "Well, I'd say you've got more on your plate right now than she does, and by acting the way she is she's not making it any easier for you. I know it's not been easy for you since I came back, and I'm sorry about that, I know I really messed up and you're probably still adjusting to me being back, and it's confusing, for both of us. And also things between you and Nikki weren't so good and you had to deal with that, and she was still being difficult then. But you're also back in Kansas and it can't be easy, having to go to your parents graves and seeing all your old friends, all the emotions that probably stirs up. She's just making herself into another problem. I'm not blind or stupid, Bradin, I've seen myself what she's doing and why she's doing it. She worried about you being alone with me, that's why she's keeping tabs. Don't feel bad about getting annoyed at her, she's bringing it on herself. She's overreacting and needs to learn to trust. All she's doing in the long run is pushing you away and making you feel guilty. And I don't know whether to be offended, does she really see me as a man stealer or is it just because of feelings we have for each other from before I left?"

That reminded of something Bradin had been wanting to talk about with Demi, but avoiding. "Dem, can we talk about something? I think it's important, to both of us."

"…Ok. What?"

"Well, I don't know how you feel, but I definitely know that _I_ don't know what I'm feeling when it comes to you, or whether I feel the right things about you." Throughout their conversation they had both moved away a little from each other, but were now sitting at opposite sides of the bench facing each other with their legs crossed, though still very close considering how small the bench is, still barely touching through the thick layers of quilts. "I guess I've been wondering lately… how do you feel about me?"

"I- I'm not sure, the same, I guess." As she watched Bradin stare down into his lap thinking, she feared where this conversation may go, or more that she'd make a fool out of herself. She does feel exactly like Bradin was trying to describe, or rather did. She'd lately been figuring out that her feelings for Bradin, though still confusing, weren't so 'unknown'. She cared deeply about Bradin, and she'd always known it. But it way only very recently she had realised how _much _she loved him. Before it had just been a simple statement of fact, _now _she could feel it all the time, every second of the day. Stronger than ever. But she didn't want to tell him that, what if he didn't love her back? He was a taken guy after all and, although Demi would never admit it aloud, Callie _is_ beautiful. What does Demi have that Callie doesn't have? She couldn't imagine that Bradin would pick her over Callie, which is probably why he is still with Callie and not her. But what if she never told him, he'd never know that she loves him and so never _could_ choose her over Callie. But she was to self conscious to tell him, though she feared that if he looked at her with those big puppy eyes, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from spilling her guts.

"Thing is… I'm not just confused about you… I'm confused about Callie too… whether it _is_ love, or if it isn't, whether it could ever _be_ love." Bradin looked at Demi to find her looking at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows in shock. "I probably shouldn't be telling you all this." He said uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze now.

"No, I'm glad you did. It's good to talk and get things off your chest, and you obviously needed to." Bradin smiled a little. "But I have to admit that last bit shocked me… I thought you loved Callie."

"…Me too. I'm not sure… maybe I do. But the ways she's been acting lately is just annoying me, but I'm not sure whether that's reason enough not to love her. When I think about everything she's done for me in the past…" Bradin thought back to how he helped get Sara out of his life, or how she helped him after Demi left. She didn't exactly _heal_ his heart, but thanks to her he had the strength to wake up every morning and face the day, still have an almost normal life. Demi distracted him from his reminiscences.

"I know you obviously have history with her, but… well, you should live in the present. Do you know what I mean? It's like when you have an ex best friend. You used to be best friends and hang out and everything, but you obviously had a fight or something and now you're not. You can't judge whether you love Callie on the past, it has to be judged on the now."

"Yeah, I know. But I also know that's she's insecure and everything-"

"And she's never gonna learn to stop being insecure if she carries on the way she is. You've got to pull her up about that if you still want to be with her." Demi told him sternly. She didn't like seeing him so upset and confused over what Callie is putting him through. She seemed to like her less and less all the time. "… I hope you don't think I'm crossing a line by saying this, but… you _do _know that she knows what she's doing, right? She may be insecure and sensitive or whatever, but she tries as hard as she can to wear it on her sleeve and use it to her advantage. She's not _as_ innocent and insecure as she makes out. I mean, let's face it… she _is_ beautiful and everything." Demi admitted grudgingly. "And she's had plenty of time to get over her past from when she first moved here. Hell, Lea and the girls tell me she thoroughly enjoyed being a whore and only decided to stop when she set her sights on you." Demi added. She couldn't help it, she just got so wound up with Callie.

"No, you don't know how it made her feel. And everyone can gossip about her as much as they want but they'll never truly know all of it. I know more about it than Lea, Dem. She isn't as bad as you'd like to believe she is." Bradin couldn't help being defensive and cool, but Demi had said too much. And he would and had done the same for Demi when Callie sneered about Demi's past. He hated having to be the one to tell the other one off when they fought but they were two of the people he cared about most in the world, and neither of them realised that when they hurt each other they were actually hurting him, too.

"I'm sorry." Demi said, looking down. She felt guilty, but more than she felt she should. She didn't feel bad for Callie, because to her Callie _was_ a whore. She felt sorry for upsetting Bradin. She shouldn't slag Callie off in front of him, she _is_ his girlfriend. And she also knew she felt more upset about this than she should because she wanted Bradin to like her back, and it wasn't going to happen when she upset him. "I shouldn't have called Callie a whore," Demi continued when Bradin said nothing, "but… I hate seeing you like this, when she's making you feel guilty. I care about you, Bradin, and I don't like when she does this to you. I take back what I said, calling her a whore, but I still mean the rest of it. She _does_ know what she's doing, Bradin, please bear that in mind."

"Yeah. Thanks." Bradin replied quietly. "But, please, don't call Callie a whore or fight with her, because I have to get in the middle then. And please don't think I only mean you because I've gotten angry at Callie before for saying things about you. I care about you too, Dem, but I also care about her. And I don't like seeing two people I care about fighting or slagging each other off. Ok?"

"Ok." Demi decided not to talk anymore about Callie, because she couldn't guarantee that her mouth wouldn't run away with her again, she couldn't help not liking Callie but didn't want Bradin to have to witness it. "Well, I'm going to bed. Just because I stayed up later than usual doesn't mean Sean will wake up any later." They both stood up and made their way into the warm house as they spoke, quilts wrapped tightly around them.

"Well, why don't I wake up with Sean in the morning? I haven't exactly been pulling my weight lately." Bradin offered as he took both of their mugs to the sink and began washing them, as Demi laid her quilts out on the already unfolded bed.

"How will you be able to hear him from your room. Even if I woke up and took him to you it would still involve me waking up." Demi chuckled quietly as she got into bed.

"I'll sleep down here then." Bradin said nonchalantly.

"Well, ok." Demi said, surprised. She honestly didn't mind getting up with her son, but still appreciated Bradin going out of his way so much to give her a break. "I'd like to see the look on Derrick's face in the morning when he wakes up to me instead of you." Demi laughed as she climbed out of bed.

"Come on, Dem, I thought you said you didn't care." Bradin teased, smiling at her. Demi didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you didn't care what others think we should act like. And besides, you're freezing," Bradin pointed out, resting the back of his hand on her cheek for a second, "two quilts have got to be better than one, right?" He didn't wait for a response, but started laying down his quilt on top of Demi's.

"B-but what about Callie?" Demi spluttered. She was stunned to see him acting so casually about all of this.

"I decided to listen to you. I'm not gonna let her keep tabs on me anymore. So what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"Yeah, but Brae, there's a difference between just generally being close like hugs or whatever and actually sleeping together." Bradin simply laughed at this as he got settled at one end of the bed.

"You make it sound like we're gonna have sex or something, it's only to sleep." Demi argued her mouth to protest some more, then stopped herself. Why was she fighting it? She _liked_ Bradin, but on the other hand, she didn't want to set herself up for heartbreak when she next saw him in Callie's arms. But he seemed to think it was pretty harmless, maybe she was blowing it out of proportion? Bradin seemed to sense her indecision and sighed.

"Would it be easier for you if I told you I'm going to call Callie in the morning and say maybe we should cool it for a while?" Demi's eyebrows rose at this news. "I'm going to talk to her first, of course, pull her up for keeping tabs, like you said, and tell her she should trust me. And then say maybe we should take a break for now and see how things are when we get back to Playa Linda. So, at the moment, I don't see how she could complain, even if she were to find out." Demi hesitated a moment longer.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Bradin rolled his eyes and leaned over, taking her hand and pulling her onto the bed. "Now, if you don't get under the covers you're going to freeze your ass off. It is Kansas." Bradin laughed. So Demi obeyed. She just wondered how much sleep she was going to get tonight knowing he was right next to her.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! =) Or you could just wait 'til you read the next one and review them both at once... your choice =) I know it's a LOT of talking, and a bit awkward lol but I hope you enjoyed =)


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: And here it is, as promised, the second uploaded chapter. I think this one has what the story has been seriously lacking lately =)

Chapter 13:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi awoke to Sean's crying in the morning and began to get up before remembering Bradin had promised to do it. And that he was in her bed. She peeked behind her to see that he was closer than she expected. Pretending to be still half asleep, she nudged him with her foot. It was only when Bradin took his arm away that Demi realised it had been there. Huh, she couldn't remember him hugging her before they'd went to sleep. Though she did remember that Bradin moved sometimes in his sleep back when things were good and they were a couple. She put it down to that. She felt the bed springs move as Bradin stood up and began to play possum. Since coming home she'd trained herself to wake up fully when Sean cried, and usually couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. She didn't think this morning was going to be any different.

"Shh." Bradin hushed gently, lifting Sean out of his travel cot. Looking out the window, Bradin saw that today was going to be just as cold, if not colder than yesterday. He'd get Sean's clothes ready while he ate his breakfast. Fastening him into the highchair, Bradin set to work on breakfast. He grabbed the blue plastic bowl and matching plastic spoon off the draining board and made porridge. Then he blew it until it was a suitable temperature before giving it to Sean and rummaging through his clothes. Once he'd set them out, he made his own breakfast and ate quickly. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of facing Callie. He was trying to plan the conversation in his head, but he knew it was no use. It wouldn't go how he would like, and Callie would take it pretty badly, he knew. After washing his own bowl he turned to see Sean had finished his breakfast, and was also wearing half of it. The sight made him smile. Sean was just so cute. The more he looked at him, the more he tried to categorise which features he'd got from whom. His hair was difficult to say, because it kept changing. Not drastically, of course, but enough to confuse where he got it. It was usually lighter in the summer and darker in the winter, though, so he looked more like Demi. He had Bradin's exact shade of eyes, Demi's button nose and full lips, and the rest was either a mixture or mostly Bradin. Regardless of who he looked like more, Sean was a gorgeous baby.

---Ten minutes later---

Bradin had Sean ready for the day, and was now sat on the floor playing with toys. Bradin picked up his mobile off the table and looked at the time. Half 8 here in Kansas. Half 10 in Playa Linda. Deciding he'd have to bite the bullet sometime, Bradin found Callie on the recent calls list, took a deep breath, and pushed the call button.

---Demi POV---

Demi was beginning to wonder whether she should just 'wake up' soon as it sounded like nothing interesting was happening, but Demi had been hoping Bradin would want to make the call to Callie as soon as he was alone, which he was now apart from Sean and a 'sleeping' Demi. Demi feared he may have changed his mind, but went completely still as she heard Bradin heave a sigh.

"Hey, Cal? Um, are you busy right now?" Demi realised she was holding her breath and quickly, and quietly, she hoped, sucked in a deep breath.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Well, I _need_ to talk to you." Demi wished she could hear what Callie was saying, too. She could hear the voice, the oh-so-annoying voice, but she couldn't make out words. "Yeah, everything's… fine, mostly." Demi could hear Callie's voice briefly, she sounded concerned. All was silent for a moment before Bradin answered her. "Well, first I wanted to talk about these past few weeks, but more specifically this week. I- You can't carry on keeping tabs on me, Callie-" Callie's voice quickly and defensively interrupted, but Bradin cut her off as soon as she stopped for breath. "Callie, please just don't lie to me, 'cos I'm not an idiot. You _are_ doing it. And it's annoying. I just feel like you don't trust me." Again Callie's voice could be heard, a little louder now. Bradin was clearly hitting a few nerves. The conversation carried on like this for quite a while. Bradin was saying everything he and Demi had discussed concerning Callie last night. And she would always answer either angry or just spluttering to find a suitable response, but she knew as well as they did that she was in the wrong.

"… And so I've been thinking maybe… maybe we should cool it, Cal. At least until I get back from Kansas. Who knows, maybe absence will make the heart grow fonder? All I know is that it's not right at the moment and if we don't stop it at least for a little while now, then it'll only get worse." At first, Callie said nothing. Probably stunned, Demi guessed. She barely heard when she did speak again, it was that quiet. Whatever she said, it seemed to make Bradin angry.

"No, this is _my_ choice. And this is one of the main reasons I want a break! I am so _sick_ of you not trusting me either calling Demi or blaming her for something. Why can't you trust me? And don't start with the 'I-can't-help-it' crap, 'cos you can. Do you actually realise how much it annoys me when you act like this? It's like you don't want us to be together anymore, like you're trying your hardest to push me away." Demi still couldn't make out a word Callie said, but she heard her voice, angry and tearful as she replied. "If you really loved me you'd stop acting like this-" Callie interrupted again, angrier than before. "God and you wonder _why_ I get sick of you! You're doing it again! Do you honestly think calling Demi a boy grabbing whore is going to make want to stay with you? I care about you, Cal, but I care about her too. And when you pick fights with her all it does it hurt me-" Callie interrupted again. She didn't sound tearful anymore, just angry. "I never said that. I said I _care_ about her. I care about Nikki and Derrick and Aunt Ava, too. Once again, you're blowing it out of proportion." Bradin snapped. Callie asked something quietly again, so quiet that Demi barely heard this time. "No- I don't know. But what I _do_ know is we aren't great at the moment. We'll talk about it when I get home, ok? But for now… well, don't call, Callie. Or text. Just wait to see me when I get home. I'm not saying we're broken up for good, just for now. I need time to get my head around things and adjust to everything. I've got too much on my plate, especially being back in Kansas. And you're just adding to the problems right now. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but I don't want to lie to you anymore, Callie, I want honesty between us. And I'm sorry to bring all this on so suddenly, but I just need time to chill out. I'll see you next week." Demi heard the phone snap shut. No 'bye, love you' or waiting for her reply. Demi tried not to smile. She knew Callie would be taking it hard, but how was Bradin taking it? She hoped he didn't feel guilty about upsetting Callie. She also hope he didn't miss her, though assured herself it was much to early for that. She hoped he was happy to have the weight of an annoying girlfriend lifted off his shoulders and being able to look at things properly, figure out whether he wanted Callie. She prayed the answer was no-

"Ow!" Demi said as she felt something hard smash into her cheek. Her eyes flew open to see Sean stood next to her with a teething toy in hand, whacking everything in sight. Including her. She was about to get up and tell Sean to stop doing that, but remembered she was supposed to have been asleep a moment ago. She hoped Bradin hadn't noticed her quick reaction, or that she didn't have a gravelly morning voice. She acted out the usual motions of getting up groggily, even rubbing her eyes before asking Bradin in a sleepy voice for the time.

"Ten to nine." Bradin told her as the kettle finished boiling. He grabbed another cup and asked Demi what she wanted. He seemed in a happy enough mood.

"Have we got any more hot chocolate?" Soon they were both sipping down there drinks, Demi eating breakfast at the same time, as the others slowly made their way downstairs, too. Soon everyone was discussing where they'd already been and where they wanted to go. Susannah and Nikki would argue for at least 10 minutes before settling on where they were going, Nikki wanting to go around the museums in the town because she hadn't been in so long, and Susannah wanting to go to the mall. And then the spa. Demi was thankful when Ava stepped in and pointed out there was time for all of them, though Susannah muttered under her breath about how long Nikki could take in a museum. Ava and Johnny, however, were happy to do whatever Derrick wanted to do. Demi shuddered as she heard him ask to go to the graveyard again. He wanted to go everyday while they were here, wanting to spend as much time with his parents as possible, as he said. Of course Ava said he could, but asked where else he wanted to go. Soon they were discussing parks and sports. Within an hour after they had all came downstairs they had left. Bradin and Demi got ready, taking longer than everyone else because one person had to watch Sean while the other washed and dressed.

"So, where do you want to go today?" Bradin asked when he came downstairs.

"Not sure yet. I want to go somewhere Sean can enjoy more today, though." Demi thought. Bradin nodded in agreement. "How about a park or a zoo?"

"We can do both, neither of them are far from here." Bradin picked up the car keys while Demi picked up Sean and they were soon packed into the car and headed for the petting zoo.

---Later in the park---

Demi watched as Bradin ran around the park with Sean, either going down the slides with him or if they were really small, sitting him at the top and guiding him down. They were now sat at a park bench feeding Sean goopy food from a jar and planning to get something from a drive through for themselves a little later. Bradin insisted on pushing Sean around the park. In fact, he insisted on doing almost everything. And he seemed in a good enough mood. Demi smiled and peeked at Sean in the push chair. He looked tired, so would be out like a light after 5 minutes of driving in the car.

"So, have you phoned Callie yet?" Demi asked. She'd been wondering whether she should all day, and thought that Bradin might expect her to since they'd talked about it so much last night.

"Yeah, I did it this morning when I got up with Sean." Bradin told her. He didn't elaborate until he realised Demi was staring expectantly. "She was a bit upset, of course, but I think the separation will be good for her in the long run, too."

"How're you feeling?" Demi asked. She'd been able to get most of the details she needed from eavesdropping, but that question had been burning in her mind all day.

"Pretty good." Bradin said after thinking for a moment. "I just feel a bit… freer, y'know? Things feel easier, definitely. I'm trying not to think about her too much, I'll face that music when we get home." Bradin chuckled. He seemed so carefree right now. Demi definitely thought the separation from Callie would do him good, she'd not seen him this stress free and careless in a while.

Bradin parked in the driveway of his old home and he, Demi and Sean made it into the house just as a storm began. Demi laid Sean in his cot as he was still asleep and she and Bradin sat at the little dining table and ate the macdonalds they had grabbed on the way home.

"Looks like the rest of them are trapped." Bradin commented.

"What do you mean?"

"In that." Bradin nodded towards the window. Wow. Demi had never seen anything like it, it was the biggest storm she'd ever seen.

"That's… pretty bad. Will they be ok?" Demi asked, concerned.

"Sure, as long as they're indoors. But I definitely wouldn't drive through that. We made it home in the nick of time."

After finishing her meal, Demi folded the bed back into a sofa and turned on the TV. She hadn't had to make her bed back into a sofa in the time they'd already spent here, because by the time she got to it she'd simply collapse in it. Because the house had been unoccupied for so long, the TV only had 5 basic channels. Demi decided to watch the 6 o'clock news on the first channel with decent enough reception, which was still pretty bad with the storm. Bradin sat at the far side of the sofa and Demi in the middle, both of them sharing quilts again. It confused Demi that she was so unperturbed about being close to Bradin physically when he and Callie were still together, but now that they were taking a break from each other, she was hesitant. She'd always end up close to him, of course, reminding herself she loved him, but something was scaring her a little. After thinking a little and trying not to deny anything to herself, she realised she was probably more scared of getting her heart broken again without Callie as a barrier to stop anything too serious happening. Demi was distracted from her thoughts when Bradin started chuckling.

"What's funny?"

"I wonder what they could possibly say." Bradin said sarcastically, looking at the TV screen. Demi looked to as they announced they were moving onto the weather.

"_A storm is causing problems in many areas in the-"_ Demi jumped and let out a little squeal as the TV blacked out and all the lights went out. Then felt stupid as Bradin laughed at her.

"It _was_ a little scary." Demi said defensively. "Is there any candles or torches around?"

"Scared of the dark?" Bradin mocked.

"No." Demi muttered. "Well, I guess it's not _that_ dark, even though them clouds are black"

"Well, I don't think we have any torches or candles, they'd all have been used before we left, we were in the middle of a storm season when my parent died." Bradin said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Demi said awkwardly in a small voice.

"It's ok, it was a couple of years ago now."

"It still must be a bit hard for you."

"A little bit, but not nearly as hard as it was in the beginning."

"…When do you think the lights will come back on?" Demi asked, at a loss for what to say. Bradin looked over to the window, judging.

"I think it could be a little while yet." He frowned.

"Maybe we should phone the others and make surer they're ok." Demi suggested. Demi rang Nikki while Bradin rang Ava. Of course, the reception was terrible. Demi got through to Nikki, who assured her that she and Susannah were fine, though she could hear Susannah complaining in the background that they had to get stuck in a boring museum with no food instead of the mall she'd been dying to go to. Chuckling, she hung up.

"Ok, just remember to stay indoors until the rain fully stops, I don't want you taking any chances in storms… Love you guys too, stay safe." Bradin shut his phone, clearly looking worried now, before putting his phone on the table behind him and opening his arms a little towards Demi so she could get comfortable again.

"Are they ok?" Demi asked, worried. Bradin had been so happy today, she didn't like the look on his face now.

"They were in the graveyard when the storm hit. They rushed back to the car, of course, but they can't drive through that."

"Well, the car is the safest place to be in a storm, y'know. If they got hit by lightning, they'd be fine because the car shell would take it and they're protected on the inside by all the plastic interior."

"Yeah… but I'm still worried about them, I'd feel better if they were indoors somewhere… were Nikki and Susannah ok?"

"Yeah, mostly. Susannah's unimpressed that they got stuck in the museum though." Demi said with a smile. Bradin smiled too, but it didn't quite meet his eyes, and only for a moment. The worry lines on his forehead soon reappeared. "… Bradin, I don't think I've told you this before but you're probably the sweetest guy I know." Bradin looked down at her to see how seriously she was thinking about it before laughing.

"You may be the sweetest person I know, too." Bradin replied, still chuckling.

"I'm not sweet." Demi said, shaking her head in disagreement. "Adorable is a better word for me." She joked, grinning.

"My, my, I never knew you had such an ego problem." Bradin teased.

"But can it be called egotistical when it's simply a statement of fact?" Demi challenged. She was glad to see all signs off worrying erased from Bradin's face now as he laughed at her. This time his lips didn't just pull up at the corners as he smiled but lit up his whole face. The face that could make Demi's heart melt. She knew she should probably look away and stop thinking about him like that when they were so close, but she didn't. Since admitting to herself that she loved him more than she'd imagined before, she couldn't stop herself from staring, from taking in as much of that beautiful face as she could. He was truly one of a kind. Perfect.

… And she was kissing him…

"Oh my god!" Demi exclaimed, jumping out of the quilts and away from Bradin as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry." If this had happened in a normal house, she could have ran off to her room to hide from the embarrassment. Even in _this_ house she might have gone to the porch to be alone but couldn't because of the storm outside. She hesitated where she stood for a moment, before turning her back to Bradin and covering her face with her hands as she flushed bright red.

'_You idiot! You stupid, __Stupid__ idiot!' _Demi thought to herself and continued to torment herself further. Oh, how she wished the floor would open up beneath her and swallow her whole.

Bradin stared at Demi's back, dumbstruck. They'd just been staring at each other silently, still smiling from their playful teasing, when she'd leaned up, so fast he barely saw her move, and kissed him. Bradin had been taken by surprise at how urgent and desperate the kiss was, like it had just exploded out of Demi after being bottled up for so long. And just as Bradin's eyes had began to slide closed, she went completely still and bolted up. Bradin could almost hear the click in her brain as even she realised what was going on. And now, as the surprise ebbed away, Bradin began to realise how much he _liked _it. A silly grin began to grow on his face a little as he thought about it. He had broken up with Callie, not just so that he didn't have to feel responsible and attached to someone romantically, but also to just take away some strain from his life. Girlfriends and romance had just began to feel routine, like a chore. But at this moment, there was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss Demi again. And as he looked at what little of her face he could see, he had to agree with what she had said. He smiled in amusement at the flushed red skin of her cheeks behind her hands. She was definitely adorable. Quietly, he rose off the sofa and moved to stand in front of her.

"Dem?" She didn't move a muscle. After a long moment with no response, Bradin gently took her wrists in each of his hands and pulled them away from her face. She didn't struggle, but looked down immediately with her eyes closed as soon as her hands began to move away.

"Demi, look at me." Bradin hadn't honestly expected her to respond, but it was worth a try. After another longish pause, Bradin smirked as he thought of a way to catch her attention. Moving silently closer to herm so their bodies almost touched, he placed both of her hands around his neck. Her arms tensed, but her head stayed still.

"Demi, would you _please _look at me?" Bradin whispered low in her ear, snaking his arms around her waist. She rose her head in shock to this, hesitantly at first before looking him full in the eyes. His eyes smouldered her, and she stared back full of wonder. They were like magnets to one another, both of them unknowingly leaning closer to one another. And when their lips finally met, it was explosive. Much more urgent than their previous kiss. They both _needed_ this. Demi wrapped one arm firmly around Bradin's neck, while the other one knotted in his hair, pulling him closer. Bradin's hand were everywhere. Sweeping down her back, over her hips, feeling her ass briefly before leaning down to hitch her leg up around his waist. Demi wrapped both legs around him, their kiss becoming more intense by the second. Her brain was overwhelmed. At this moment she felt completely and utterly amazing. She felt like she had a hundred butterflies in her stomach. The best part: Bradin was kissing her back this time. And she was pretty sure they'd both initiated it, that it was mutual now. He _must_ have feelings for her, too. The more her brain worked, the more control she gained over what she was doing. Unwrapping her legs from Bradin's waist, she dropped back onto her feet and broke the kiss. Bradin looked bewildered, opening his mouth to ask what's wrong. But Demi wasn't giving him chance. Putting both hands on his chest, she pushed him back until he was in front of the sofa, then with a harder shove pushed him onto it, before clambering onto his lap with her knees either side of him. She avoided his lips when Bradin tried to kiss her again, but instead kissed along his jaw and neck. She smiled against the base of his throat when he couldn't quite contain a low moan. Her hands swept down his chest top the hem of his shirt and she soon had him half naked. She leaned back as she caught her breath, taking in everything she had uncovered. Yes, she had seen Bradin like this plenty of times, but he looked even better than ever right now. Demi was positive she had unveiled complete perfection. The high Demi felt right now was strong. She felt so confident. Unstoppable. A flirty smile curved her lips as she leaned in for more. Pushing himself forwards with propped elbows, Bradin leaned in to claim Demi's lips once more. Demi allowed him one feather light kiss before ducking her head away again, amused when he groaned. She was enjoying torturing him. She wouldn't give him what he wanted yet. The unstoppable feeling pulsed through her, even stronger. She leaned in to kiss down his chest and torso, splaying her hands onto his chest-

And finding out she was stoppable.

Bradin jumped a mile as soon as her hands touched him again. Demi sat upright so she could see him better, scared of what she'd done wrong.

"Cold hands." Bradin laughed breathily. Demi looked at him disbelief but laughed along with him. Of all the stupid things to worry her about. She gave up on her plan to torture him, by exploring and kissing everywhere but his lips, and finally allowed Bradin to kiss her properly, running her 'cold hands' up and down his chest teasingly as Bradin ensnared her tongue in a battle with his-

"Hey guy's we're-" For the second time tonight Demi jumped away from Bradin's kiss in horror, quickly spinning herself to sit next to him, instead. She now regretted taking off his shirt. Even if they hadn't been spotted, which she knew they had anyway, his being shirtless would raise a few questions… and eyebrows.

"-home." Nikki finished after a moment, staring in shock for a moment, before walking in smiling like a Cheshire cat. They heard two quick beeps and moments later Susannah walked through the door, taking off her wet coat and hanging it up.

"I now officially hate all museums, I'm starving… Bradin, aren't you freezing?" Susannah asked, puzzled. Demi blushed furiously as Bradin pulled his top back on.

"So, how did you two spend the storm?" Nikki asked in an innocent voice, still with a massive grin on her face, only to receive daggers from both Demi and Bradin. _"Tough crowd" _She muttered under her breath afterwards so Susannah wouldn't hear.

"The stupid microwave won't work!" Susannah exclaimed with a huff.

"The power went out a little while ago." Bradin informed her.

"Well, that's just perfect." Susannah growled, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "Nikki, sweetie, do you know how to cook on the hob?" She sighed. Rolling her eyes, Nikki got up and helped. Susannah was definitely having another 'hormonal' day. As soon as Nikki got up, Bradin and Demi stole a quick glance at each other, before looking away and smirking. They soon settled back into the couch together in a less couple-y fashion than before and covered themselves with the quilts, where their intertwined hands were hidden from the rest of the world.

* * *

See what I mean? The story was TOTALLY lacking Bradin/Demi action! Lol. I love reading your reviews so please, please, please review! *Bats eyelashes* I'll try and write/upload the next one soon =)


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Thanks SO much to JmacKarla and CaliXOBabiOX who reviewed my last chapters, you guys are awesome! =)

Ok, you'll probably notice this chapter is a lot shorter than my other recent ones. It was originally going to be longer but after reading what I had so far, I thought it made quite a nice little chapter by itself =) Hope you like it, though I warn you, you may interpret it as 'fluff', though I tried not to make it too fluffy =P Anyway, read on! =)

Chapter 14:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi lay awake in her bed/sofa. Everyone had retreated to their rooms long ago, but both she and Bradin were waiting until they were certain enough that everyone was asleep. Though Demi had promised to get up in the morning with Sean in the morning, Bradin had told her that he would still come and see her after everyone was asleep anyway. And now she was slightly… nervous. She really needed to talk to Bradin, but knew he would have no interest for it-

Demi froze as a low creak issued from the top stair. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach like angry caged bats. She sat upright and continued to face forward until Bradin came to her. She looked over to the tiny clock one the video player and saw that it was 12:30 exactly. She smiled. She knew Bradin must have been checking the time on his phone every few minutes for nearly an hour now, and probably just set a time for himself to come down after getting bored. There was little light to see by, except the glow of the moon that shone through the patio doors.

"Hey." Bradin whispered huskily, climbing onto the bed next to her before kissing her. Demi kept it short.

"Hey." She whispered back. They were going to have to work hard to moderate the volume levels when, and if, they ended up talking. Nikki had kept her mouth shut about walking in on them, and Susannah seemed to caught up in her own problems to think anything of seeing Bradin topless, let alone tell anyone about it.

"I hope you know I've been going crazy this past half hour. I missed you." Bradin told her cheerfully, capturing her lips in another kiss. Demi obliged to it, but her mind was elsewhere while he kissed her. It's not what he'd said, he was saying all the _right_ things, she just wasn't sure how much he really meant it. Demi barely noticed when Bradin left her lips and ducked down to her neck, slowly pushing Demi to lay down as he did so until her was laid over her. "Are you ok?" Bradin asked curiously, but not worried. That bothered her a little. It didn't sound like he was asking because he cared, but because she wasn't giving her all or carrying some of the weight. Though she hadn't realised she was distracted enough that he would notice.

"I'm great…" Demi answered automatically. "…mostly. Look, Bradin, I need to talk to you before we do anything." Bradin's head didn't move from her neck, but his lips froze. "Please?" She added hopefully.

"Sure." Bradin answered eventually. He lifted up so he could see her properly. "What's up?" Demi knew the conversation ahead wouldn't be a very short one, so laying under him through it just wouldn't work. She shifted underneath him and pushed him away as she sat up and faced him.

"Bradin, I've had a lot of time to think about things since what happened between us earlier…" Demi trailed off. She wasn't starting this very well. The conversation wasn't going to have a negative outcome, or at least she certainly hoped not, but she was starting it pretty gloomy. She'd have to choose her words wisely.

"This doesn't sound very good." Bradin noted warily, pointing out what she'd just thought.

"No, I'm sorry, I kinda started that wrong. It's not… bad, what I want to talk about, but it is serious and I really need you to try and bear that in mind." Bradin nodded. "Right. So, I guess one of the main things I want to discuss is… well, I'm not accusing you of not… _being_ this, but… well, I want you to know it might just be me over thinking things and making a bigger deal out of it, or whatever, so I need to clear things up-"

"Demi, just say what you need to say. Ask whatever you need to. I won't get mad. Promise." From what she could see of his features in the faint moonlight, he was flashing her that cheeky, impish grin she loved so much. She tried to stay focused, though.

"I hope you know I'll hold you to that." Demi muttered. "I don't want to make you angry or anything, I honestly just need assuring on a few things." Demi took a deep breath and ploughed on. "First of all I need to know what you're thinking and how you feel. About us. And I don't want to make a fool out of myself, Bradin, so I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Ok… but first of all, I need to know what you _mean_. How do I feel about us?" Bradin asked, confused.

"Are you… serious about me. Or is this some sort of fling while you and Callie are taking a break, because I hope you realise you aren't properly broken up from her, you're just seeing whether you really want her as your girlfriend and-"

"Demi, I'm very serious about you." Bradin told her solemnly. She stared at him for a moment, reassuring herself with his words, before moving onto her next issue.

"Ok. Good. That brings me swiftly onto my next… problem. I don't want to upset you or make you think I'm doing this because you've done something wrong, but I want to take things slow. And I'm sorry if that does upset you but I just don't want to rush things and get in over my head, I want to go into this rationally."

"Ok. I'm not upset. But, if you don't mind, can I ask why? It's not that I don't completely respect that, it's just that we've never really gone slow before." Bradin said nodding his head towards Sean.

"Exactly. Which is part of the reason I want us to go slow now. But also… I know you're serious about me, Bradin, but I want Callie completely out of the picture before we go that far."

"She practically is out of the picture-"

"_Practically._ Not completely. And… I want to be sure you have no feelings- well, romantic feelings- for her if we're going to be together." Demi was looking down awkwardly and playing with her finger as she spoke. Part of her brain was screaming at her, asking her what the hell she was doing, reminding her that she loved him and should take whatever she could get. But the part of her telling her to be responsible and rational is what she listened to. No matter how much she loved him, and boy did she love him, it wouldn't matter if he didn't love her back, and only her. She was _not_ setting herself for heartbreak, because with how strongly she loved Bradin, she didn't think she'd make it through if he broke her heart. So she was taking precautions now to make sure it wouldn't happen. She knew how insecure she sounded, but she was. She couldn't help that. But she was going to make sure Bradin listened to her. She wasn't going to do the head-over-heels in love teenager act again. She was head over heels in love, but she wasn't going to just act on a whim like she would have a few years ago.

"Demi, you know things between me and Callie aren't good." Bradin said soothingly. Damn. She didn't want him to _pity_ her, then he might just say what she wanted to hear instead of what she needed to hear.

"Bradin, I take full blame for this, but when I left and Callie came and helped you get up in the morning, to face each day, well, that obviously will have had a huge effect on you. You may be breaking up, and you _may_ have lost all feelings for her now, but I'm not sure, which is why I think we've got to wait at least until you officially call it off with her before taking things further between us than we've already been. I'm not sure how much you love, or love_d,_ her. I don't know whether it was real genuine love or whether you became her boyfriend because she was the only person who could help you then, or to fill a void or whatever. I've had my heart broken already, Bradin. Mangled until I thought it was beyond repair. And that wasn't just by love, but lack of, with my mom and Adam, and with grief for Adam, but one of the biggest kickers was when I saw you and Callie together. It was only you and Sean that kept me determined to find my way back home, to not give up, and when you were with Callie, well, it broke my heart even further. I put all my hope in Sean. I kinda owe him my life because I'm here today and my heart has mended because of him. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten what it feels like to have a broken heart, so I'm protecting it as much as I can. I guess having you as my boyfriend again would truly make my heart whole, but I can still carry on if that's not possible. But if you tell me it is and then a few weeks or months later decide you chose the wrong girl, well, I don't know if I could handle that. I need you to be honest and positive before you make your choice." Demi explained quietly. They sat with the silence looming over them, neither of them sure what to say next.

"Well then, I guess their's no competition." Bradin leaned over kissing Demi again. Demi racked her brain for anything else she'd needed to say to him, but she was coming up blank at the moment. Laying down involuntarily as Bradin leaned over her, she gasped when his right hand began to slide up her thigh.

"Damn it, Bradin!" Demi pushed him away, a little angry, then tried to remember that others were sleeping. "What have I just been saying? Stop thinking with your dick and start _thinking!_ And you've just reminded me of the most important thing I need to talk to you about: One of the main reasons I wanna take this slow is because I want it to be real. I want you to _love_ me. That right there what you were trying to do was just lust."

"… I'm sorry. But I need you to listen to me, too. You're not the only one who knows who they are in love with. I'll admit that I fought it at first but I knew I couldn't be with Callie as soon as you came back, because I was still in love with you, and now, it just feels stronger. I _do _love you, Demi King, more than I think you can imagine. Now, I'm pretty sure, what I felt for Callie, now _and_ back when I we were together before I met you, that love can't even hold a candle to this. I don't even think it was love. It was just lust. Mostly just sex. I mean, at first I thought it was love, because Callie made me wait so long before sleeping with me, she said she wanted it to mean something, but I was always trying to make her give in. She said she wanted love but at the end of the day it was just lust again. I'm no teenage boy, now, Demi. I know a lot more about the difference between love and sex. And more importantly, I respect you a lot more. If you say you want to wait, then I'll wait as long as you need. Take your sweet time, because I'm always gonna be here for you." Demi stared up at Bradin in awe for a moment, feeling a little silly as moisture pricked in the corner of her eyes because of his words, before flinging her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, Bradin Westerly." Demi whispered breathlessly.

"I love you, too. So much more than you know." He whispered back, solemnly.

"And I promise, I _will_ loosen up. Soon. Just as soon as Callie is long gone. I know I'm stupid and insecure, but I need to be certain you're not attached to her at all anymore. I know you love me Bradin, and I really can't describe how happy that make's me." Now Demi felt really silly as the moisture in her eyes formed into tears and began to spill over. She was such a girl.

"Well, if you feel anywhere near as happy as _I_ do, then I can imagine what you're feeling." Bradin chuckled, pulling out of the embrace and wiping away her tears before kissing her. Softly. A change from their usual at the moment. "This week has been so life changing for me. Mostly because of the things it's made me realise, how easy it has made some decisions for me. I know you know I love you, but I'm going to prove it to you, as soon as we're back home." Bradin promised, pecking her quickly on the lips.

"Sounds good." Demi smiled. "Hey, do you want to sleep down here again tonight? I know we don't have two quilts tonight, I guess we'll just have to keep each other warm." Demi winked at him before climbing under the covers herself. And soon, they were both asleep, completely blissful.

* * *

Ok, did anyone notice the Jesse McCartney song in there? Haha it kinda fit and I couldn't resist! xD Hope you all liked this little piece of 'fluff' writing =) And, as always, please review! Opinions and criticism aremuch appreciated!!! =)


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to AshRiley, JmacKarla and CaliXOBabiOX, my amazingly faithful reviewers! =)

Ok, I'm promising you guys some drama in this chapter! Probably unexpected drama, lol. Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 15:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week in Kansas had been spent mostly as a family since there was little else people wanted to do on their own, so Bradin and Demi very rarely had time alone together, though Bradin still crept downstairs to see her once everyone had fallen asleep. Demi didn't mind the lack of time alone during the day. She was actually a little grateful, as it helped her stick to her resolution of taking it slow with Bradin for a while. Even when she showed signs of giving up on it sometimes, Bradin would remind her, telling her she'd be upset later or the reasons they shouldn't. He really _is_ the sweetest guy Demi knows, she was very certain of that now.

Demi sat on the edge of her bed- yes, _her_ bed and not a sofa, which she was very pleased about- and unpacked the last of the contents in her bag into the drawers of her bedside table. Finally done. It was odd getting back to normal since their week in Kansas. So much had happened. She felt like they should still be in Kansas, that they were taking a break _now_ instead of then, which felt weird. She'd gotten too attached to the place. But certainly not the weather, she'd definitely appreciate the California sun from now on.

With Sean gone (Nikki had offered to take him to the park and shopping with her) and absolutely nothing to do right now, Demi had a lot of time alone with her thoughts. Piling up her pillows in a stack in the middle of the bed, she flopped her head onto them and relaxed. Last week she'd always been busy, there was always something to do. Never a spare minute. She didn't know what to do with all the sudden spare time. She thought about the one thing she knew she'd have to do sometime this week, preferably sooner than later. Adam. She thought back to her conversations with Bradin, trying to figure it all out. She couldn't help but giggle a little. They were so serious, like two funny little detectives. They had found out that they both probably needed checking into a mental facility, or maybe they _had_ needed checking into one, but Demi felt like they'd mostly gotten over their problems alone. Bradin had completely gotten over his problem, but Demi is too much of a scared-y cat to have done it already. But it _creeps her out_. It's scary! She knew she'd probably made it a lot scarier than it actually is in her mind, but just because she acknowledges that fact doesn't mean it's any less scary. She had no idea what she'd do when she got to Adam's grave. She shuddered at the thought. The only family Demi had was her mother and uncle Johnny, her grandparents died before she was born, and she'd never exactly been popular, so Adam was the first person she'd known who'd died. She'd never even visited her grandparents graves. She didn't even know where they were and her mom had never been sober or caring enough to take her. She didn't know what to _do_ at a grave. Obviously she knew people got upset and grieved and cried, but she also knew some people _talked_ to the graves. But surely she'd feel silly doing that? Just looking at it, reading the tombstone message and maybe crying felt a little pointless and, if she was honest, like a waste of time. She could think about him and cry now without having to go to the graveyard. That wouldn't quite feel like enough. But she was sure she'd feel silly talking to someone who was never going to answer her… who never _could_ answer her. And hopefully would never show up again to prove her wrong by answering her. Demi thought about what she could say. Saying she missed him was an obvious thing to be said. And apologising. She knew she couldn't just say she missed him and was sorry though, because there were so many things she was sorry for. She'd have to apologise for each individual thing. She sighed. She could be there hours-

"Hey." Bradin greeted Demi after jumping on her bed and kissing her. She jumped. He would have to come while she was thinking of visiting Adam.

"Hey. And I wish you would be more careful, what if someone walked in? And it wouldn't be Nikki this time because she's out."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Bradin laughed, giving her puppy dog eyes. "But no one's in. Johnny and Ava are shopping because apparently the cupboards are bare, Susannah's back home with Matt and Derrick's around Jay's."

"Oh." Demi replied happily, her mood lightening at once as she allowed Bradin to kiss her again. "But someone could still come home any minute, you need to be more careful."

"Stop talking." Bradin ordered as she giggled, leaning in for another kiss.

"You could at least shut my door." Demi said with fake exasperation, putting her hands firmly on his chest to refrain him from coming any closer.

"Oh, forget it. The moments gone. You killed the mood. Well done." Bradin criticized, rolling on his side to lay next to her. Demi got up and closed the door herself before rejoining Bradin on her bed, kneeling next to him.

"Is there nothing I can do to get the mood back?" Demi asked seductively. Bradin smirked.

"No, I'm not sure there is. I'm not letting you off the hook just like that. You may even have to beg." He looked at her seriously but with eyes full of amusement. She just about contained her laughter and played along. Placing her hands either side of his shoulders, without straddling him as she had done in Kansas, she leaned down until her lips brushed against his left ear.

"Bradin?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He answered casually. She planted a kiss in the spot beneath his ear that she knew he loved.

"Please-" Her lips trailed down, never fully leaving his skin. She pressed two more kisses beneath his jaw. "please-" She trailed several more kisses down his neck. "forgive me." She lifted up to see his face fully, wearing an innocent expression. Bradin speculated for a moment. Demi climbed over him and off the bed, only to drop to her knees in front of him, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes. That was enough to make Bradin laugh.

"I suppose I could let you off this once." Bradin took both of her hands and pulled her onto the bed. At first she positioned herself on top of him as she had in Kansas but Bradin rolled over with her so he was above her. Demi was a little disappointed. She had enjoyed how much she felt in control back in Kansas. But soon she didn't care. Bradin took his turn at driving her crazy, kissing along all the visible skin he could find. God, he was good. Demi could barely remember her name. When Bradin lifted to kiss her lips Demi greeted him hungrily. It was the first time they had been properly alone, without a worry of someone soon walking in or keeping quiet so not to wake someone. This was the first time they'd both really been able to let go, the first time since realizing their love for each other that they weren't surrounded by others. And to finally let go just felt _so good-_

"What the hell are you doing!?" The pair jumped, banging heads in the process. The voice sounded both angry and very surprised.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in my room!?" Demi shot back after a moments shock.

"The back door was wide open and I could see you two from the window." She said through her teeth, shock vanishing, replaced by complete anger. It was Callie. "I was coming to talk to Bradin. How could you!?" She spat at him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. We broke up-"

"We're on a _break_. We didn't break up!" Callie blinked back angry tears, hoping Bradin wouldn't think she was crying. She was just so angry!

"Technically we're allowed to see other people on a break-" Callie snorted. "-and I've already made my choice, anyway. It's not like either of us didn't know what the outcome of this would be." Bradin had stood up to face Callie, and Demi was standing up behind him. This definitely wasn't how Bradin had wanted to do this. He hadn't wanted it to be an argument, but more a farewell.

"So you admit I was right to worry all along. I knew you'd just end up finding an excuse to cheat on me with Demi." Callie crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to keep herself together but the sight she'd just seen was heart breaking, she didn't know how much longer she could pull it off.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that you knew the 'break' would just end with us splitting up for good. Come on, face it, are we really right for each other?"

"Of course we are!" Callie replied automatically. Bradin raised an eyebrow at her, as though challenging her to really think about it. "How can you even think like that? It's like you're not even trying, like you're not fighting for this relationship."

"… Callie, I don't _want_ to fight for you anymore." Bradin said quietly. Callie didn't seem to have a response for that. Slowly, the tears rimmed her eyes. "I didn't want it to happen like this, Cal. I'm sorry. Can we talk properly please? Alone?" Callie sniffed and nodded. Bradin put his hand gently on her back and led her out of the room. Demi was determined not to eavesdrop, but she was desperate to know what they'd say. She could hear Bradin's voice, calm and soothing. He'd tell her about it later. Wouldn't he? Yes, he would. Demi was _not_ going to be paranoid like Callie, having seen where it had gotten her. She grabbed her iPod out of her bedside table and turned it on shuffle, laying down on the centre of the bed again.

---15 minutes later---

Demi had had her eyes closed for what seemed like forever. She just barely stopped herself from falling asleep. She pulled her earphones out and checked the time. 11:34. What time had it been when she was unpacking? Or when Callie came in? She honestly couldn't remember. She couldn't remember how many songs she had listened to since she hadn't really been listening. But surely it was long enough for Bradin and Callie to have had this conversation? She crept over to her door and opened it very slightly, enough so she could spy out without being seen. She could see the sides of both Bradin and Callie's faces. They were embraced in a hug, but not one that would make her jealous. Bradin was comforting Callie, who was clearly upset. Demi was just about to shut the door and give them some more privacy they moved. She'd expected them to take a while longer like that.

"I'm sorry, Callie, I couldn't help this." Callie wiped her eyes and nodded sadly.

"I was an idiot. From the very start I knew I shouldn't get involved, that I'd get my heart broken again. I knew we could never work out after the first time, but I just kept hoping."

"I never wanted to hurt you. I never saw any of this coming-"

"Bradin, save it. It's ok, I guess I hurt myself more than you did. I'm sorry for how I've acted these last few weeks," Bradin nodded. "But can you blame me? Demi's going to be a lucky girl." Callie added with a smile, attempting to sound cheerful and supportive but not quite managing it. Demi was pretty sure that was the first nice thing Callie had ever said about her. She kinda had to smile, too. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then. I promise I won't bother you again."

"We can still be friends, right?" Bradin asked, stopping her as she made her way to the door. Demi could see he was wearing that guilt ridden expression. He was a big marshmallow at the best of times, but it was part of what made him so sweet.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we could be close friends, it would be… hard. But who knows, maybe I'll see you around. Bye Bradin." She hugged him briefly before leaving for good. Demi quickly and quietly shut the door, scrambling back onto her bed and pressing play on her iPod. As she quickly reflected on what she'd just heard, Demi was surprised at how well Callie had took it in the end. She guessed there was probably a lot of anger and crying at the beginning, but wondered how the hell Bradin had talked her into being so calm and rational. Feeling he bed springs move and a kiss on her cheek, Demi opened her eyes to see Bradin sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing the look on his face Demi quickly reached up to wrap her arms around him. She had no idea how much breaking up with Callie, or more specifically breaking Callie's heart, could upset him. She probably should have expected it though. Bradin wasn't a bad guy, not the type who could break up with a girl and quickly return to his make-out session with another girl. This had hurt him, too. They both knew it was what he wanted, but it was still going to hurt, at least a little. Demi rubbed his back soothingly, with constant promises of 'It's ok'. They stayed like that for an immeasurable moment before Bradin finally pulled out of the embrace. Demi gave him a sympathetic smile. He hadn't cried but no one could mistake him for looking ok. Anguish was clear in his face, torment prominent in his eyes. He was thinking about what he had just had to do and the impact it had had, and beating himself up over it, she knew. But he'd realise it was the right thing in the long run.

"Brae, baby, it's ok. She may be upset now, but it will pass. You're a better person for stopping it now instead of leading her on and bottling everything up. That would have just ended worse with _real_ heartbreak. This is nothing compared to what that would have done to her. You're a good guy, Bradin. You had the guts to talk to instead of texting or something like a jerk. That really softened the blow, trust me." It did little to make him feel better, but still comforted him. He didn't like to hurt people. Hell, he wanted to be a doctor. But in this case, it was unavoidable. He sighed and smiled weakly.

"We'll both be ok. I know I'll be a lot better because I have you, though." Bradin kissed her on the forehead before pulling her into a side hug.

"Y'know, we're always either surrounded by people and acting fake or sneaking around, we're never just normal together. I don't think either of us feels like having another 'moment'," Demi used air qoutation marks, "right now. You wanna watch TV? Take your mind off of things?" Bradin smiled and nodded and soon they were snuggled up on the couch watching a rerun of Veronica Mars.

--- Half an hour later ---

Neither Bradin or Demi had moved from the sofa. Nikki got in about ten minutes ago and joined them, sitting Sean on her lap. They stayed like that, watching the TV in a companionable silence when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Demi offered, getting up and making her way over to the door before anyone could protest. Demi smiled as she answered the door, but her face dropped as soon as she laid eyes on him. He was holding onto the doorframe and panting; he must have run the way from his house. He was just wearing flip flops; long, baggy khaki shorts; a plain light blue t-shirt and a pained expression. Cam.

"What are you doing here?" Demi asked coolly as the shock subsided, being replaced by anger. He was once so sweet and timid. But the way he hurt Nikki, in her eyes, could not be easily forgiven. Hell, she wasn't sure Cam would _ever_ be forgiven, not that he deserved forgiveness.

"I need to talk… to Nikki." Cam panted. Demi glared at him and felt loathing bubbling up inside her. How dare he? How dare he!?! Does he _know_ the trauma he put Nikki though!? Leaving her pregnant… Demi couldn't believe it had only been a matter of weeks ago that Demi and Nikki had been in the accident, the accident that killed her unborn child.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Demi replied, her voice laced with the anger she felt.

"Please, Demi, just let us talk. I really need to apologize-" Demi snorted, cutting him off.

"Well, isn't your timing perfect. Give me one reason I shouldn't slam this door in your face right now."

"Because I love her." Cam said, staring Demi straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, 'cos you proved that love, didn't you." Demi spat, beginning to close the door.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked nervously, having watched the whole scene. Demi began closing the door faster, but Cam had stuck his foot in the way.

"Listen, Demi, I'd expect you to know better than anyone else that we all need second chances. I may have walked out on an unborn child, but you walked out on a newborn. I'm not trying to get at you or anything, but you of all people should know that things happen in your life that make you run scared." Demi wanted to scream at him that it was different, that they were nothing alike. In a sense this was true, they weren't alike, and Demi's circumstances had been unbearably difficult. But what Cam said was also true. They'd both walked out on their children. Plus, she didn't know what was going on in Cam's life when Nikki told him she was pregnant. Maybe a lot was happening for him, too. She can't imagine it being worse, or even coming anywhere near how bad Demi's situation was then, but that doesn't mean it can't still be bad enough to make you run. Demi bit her lip for a moment.

"Nikki, do you want to speak to Cam?" She decided leave the decision up to her. But she wouldn't leave them alone. What if he hurt her again? She wouldn't let that happen to Nikki, who she considered a sister now. She gave a shaky nod, and Demi opened the door and stepped aside.

"Nik, I'm sorry. So sorry, more than you can ever imagine."

"Did you have anything else to say?" Nikki said, not even looking at him. Bradin came over to join them. He looked furious. Demi moved over to stand near him, hoping that would stop him from doing something… bad.

"I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. But I also never wanted the kid. But I've done a lot of growing up in these last few weeks, Nikki, and I'm going to stand by you, no matter what. This kid's gonna have both parents in its life, and if by some miracle you ever forgive me, we can be together. A family. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness after what I did, but it's still the only thing I want more than anything else in the world. Nothing else matters to me. Only you." Demi hadn't really listened to the rest of his babble after 'This kid's gonna have both parents in its life,'. How could Nikki not have told him!? Both Demi and Bradin stared at her, bug eyed, whilst she stared at the floor.

"Nik, say something." Cam begged. They all heard her give a sniff and cover her eyes.

"Do you want to tell him, Nikki?" Demi asked, staring at the teary redhead. She gave a shaky nod but was clearly not able to speak very well now.

"Cam, me and Demi were in an accident." Nikki sobbed. Cam's eyes went wide, realization hitting him. "It's gone, Cam." Cam stood frozen and Demi pulled Nikki into a hug.

"Nikki… I'm so sorry." Cam said, moving forward towards Nikki. He wanted to hug her, tell her everything would be ok. But that was quite hard as she was hugging Demi. He instead placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off her." Bradin growled, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder.

"Bradin, stop, that's not helping anything." Demi warned him sternly. Cam ignored Bradin's threats.

"Nikki, I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I- I just wish I'd been there for you-"

"Well, you weren't. Now get out." Bradin was visibly get angrier by the second. Demi wanted to push him away from Cam to prevent anything happening, but being there for Nikki was so much more important right now.

"It's alright for you to say sorry and just know you hurt her, but you have no idea how _much_ you hurt her, do you? All the trauma you put her through!? You have no idea! I don't like seeing my little sister cry, Cameron." Bradin moved towards him, hands balled up into fists. Cam didn't move, but turned to face him.

"I'm not going to run scared. You wanna hit me? Go ahead. I'll take it, every second of it. I deserve it."

"Oh, so now you decide to be a man." And Bradin punched him square in the face. Cam hadn't even flinched, hadn'r moved a muscle to protect himself. He fell to the ground, completely silent. Demi shivered at the sound of a sickening crunch. Bradin had managed to break Cam's nose.

"Bradin, stop!" Demi left Nikki to grab hold of Bradin, who was going back for more. Cam got to his feet in front of them, blood staining his face and shirt. He ignored them; he only had eyes for Nikki.

"Please accept my apology, Nikki. I can't go on living like this, living in guilt and shame. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry you lost our baby. I'm in your debt for life, Nikki. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I hurt the girl I love most in the world so much, but I did. I'm an idiot. I don't deserve you, I never did. Say something, Nikki!" Cam begged again, tears falling and mixing with the bloody mess still gushing from his nose.

"It was my fault we lost the baby, you don't have to apologise for that." Nikki whispered, ashamed.

"No it wasn't, Nik!" Demi and Cam said in unison. But Nikki nodded as more tears soaked her wet cheeks.

"Me and Demi got into an accident travelling to a hospital over an hour away, because I didn't want anyone to know me. And we were going there for an abortion."

"Nikki, that still doesn't make it your fault. The drunk driver killed the baby in the end, it wasn't your fault. And you looked like you couldn't go through with it, anyway, I was scared you wouldn't. You didn't kill the baby, Nik." Demi assured her.

"Demi's right. No one blames you for the baby dying." Cam agreed, moving over and hugging her.

"I said don't touch her." Bradin growled again. Demi held his arm tightly. Nikki wrapped her arms around Cam's neck, crying on his shoulder. A moment later Demi realised Cam was crying on _her _shoulder, too. It only struck Demi now that they'd _both_ been hurt in this, though clearly Nikki had it worse. They were both whispering sorry to each other, both balling their eyes out. Demi felt a tear roll slowly down her cheek. The sight was so heartbreaking. She even felt bad for Cam, too, though she hadn't forgave him. She just understood some of his pain.

"Please forgive me, Nikki." Cam cried.

"Only if you forgive me." Nikki wept.

"I don't have anything to forgive you for. But, Nik, if it makes you feel any better then I forgive you, for whatever it is you think you've done wrong."

"I know is shouldn't and I really don't want to but I love you, Cam."

"I love you, too. I never stopped loving you." Cam lifted his head of Nikki's shoulder, bowing his head to hers. She moved away. Demi could see her strength was returning to her as her emotions became more controlled.

"It's too soon, Cam. I can't help loving you, but it doesn't mean we're still together. Maybe one day, but not today. But I think I could handle being… friends. Saying hi at school or whatever. You put me through more pain than you will probably ever feel in your whole life, and I forgive you, holding grudges isn't good for anyone. I guess we really _are_ the next Johnny and Ava." Nikki laughed sardonically.

"Their story has a happy ending." Cam pointed out, hopefully.

"We are _like_ Johnny and Ava, but it doesn't mean we _are_ them. I can't guarantee this story will have a happy ending. We've been through more than they did already. I'm not ready for a relationship and, honestly, I really can't say that my next one will be with you. I'm leaving it to fate. So… bye Cam." Nikki gave him a final hug before opening the front door.

"Bye, Nikki." Cam said sadly, looking at her for a moment. She nodded her head, as though to tell him she was positive of her decision. He left then, looking glum.

"Bradin… thank you for punching him." Nikki said, a smile tugging at her lips. Demi laughed, noticing how croaky her voice sounded. She raised her hand to wipe away her silly tears, but Bradin beat her to it.

"Thanks. I know I look like a blubbering baby but that looked like a scene from a movie or something, and the fact that it was real just-" Demi wiped under her eyes again, laughing at how pathetic she felt.

"I'm gonna be upstairs if anyone needs me." Nikki told them with a smile. She felt so much better now that that was out of the way. She felt like she'd already cried it out, that this chapter of her life was finally over with, but she was heading upstairs in case there was more to come. She chuckled a little as Bradin caught another stray tear of Demi's, before cocking her head to the side and studying them. "Are you two together now, then?" Demi didn't know what to say. She didn't know what Bradin wanted everyone to know. She looked at him, trying to gauge his opinion from his reaction.

"Um…" Demi muttered.

"I hope so. I know my love story didn't get it's happy ending, but I still love it when they end happily. And you two deserve each other." Nikki continued to smile down at the two of them from the step she was on.

"We're together now, Nik." Bradin confirmed. Nikki's face lit up as she beamed at the two of them.

"I knew it." Nikki rejoiced, practically bouncing on her feet. "I knew you'd be together."

"But, Nik, please let us tell everyone when we're read-" Bradin started.

"Sure, sure." Demi shouted back, skipping up the stairs. Demi giggled at Nikki's reaction and Bradin grinned, eyes twinkling.

"I love you." He told her, still smiling.

"I love you, too." Bradin pecked Demi quickly on the lips, before Sean reminded them again of his presence.

* * *

What did you think? And if you like the chapters long, you're welcome! If not, sorry! I can't help it, lately I just write and write and thye end up quite long before I decide to finish them. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it =) As always, feedback and constructive criticism is welcome =)


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Thank you so much to Ash Riley, CaliXOBabiOX and JmacKarla for reviewing, you guys are amazing! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! This starts slow but gets better =) Enjoy!

Chapter 16:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi sat crossed legged on her bedroom floor. It was 8:15 and she'd just put Sean down to bed. And now she was worried. Johnny and Ava had returned from shopping with SO many bags. It was the norm in this house though, with so many mouths to feed and family friends always coming and going. They were all welcome, of course, and were always invited to stay for dinner, etc, but it also meant the shopping trips cost a pretty penny. Ava and Johnny had bought diapers and wipes and food and milk for Sean, but had forgotten to get cream for his rash. Demi had told them not to worry about it, that she'd get it. Now, having tipped all the money out of her purse, she discovered with a horrifying shock that she only had $3.86 to her name. She knew she had a bank card, too, but also knew the exact balance. $0.00. She'd used up the very little amount of money that was in there when she ran away. She really should have sold the car for more, but she took the first offer. She was _starving_ then. She sold it for $450. She didn't know exactly how much it cost when Johnny bought it, but she sure as hell knew it was a LOT more than that. How the hell could she care and look after her son!? Babies need a lot more than love and oxygen, they need clothes and food and… Demi sighed in frustration. She knew that Ava and Johnny and Bradin were happy to pay for things for her, but _she_ wasn't happy letting them. She didn't want to be a freeloader, she wanted to be independent. She needed to get a job. She'd promised Johnny she'd get a job and move out as soon as possible when she'd first came back, but she hadn't honoured that.

"Whatcha doing?" Bradin asked curiously. Either he moves like a ghost, or Demi just got _way _too distracted nowadays, because she never hears him come in.

"Um, Sean needs some cream for his rash." Demi mumbled, quickly gathering the pathetically small sum of money she had. Bradin frowned and looked at her, concerned. She looked away. She didn't want pity.

"Here." Bradin pulled and $20 bill from his back pocket.

"No, I don't need it."

"I know, but Sean does. And it's going towards his cream, right? Take it."

"No." Demi said firmly, keeping her temper in check. She didn't like when he looked at her that way, it made her kinda mad. Not at him, at herself.

"Ok, don't take it then." Bradin shrugged, laying the bill down on her bedside table and leaving.

"Bradin!" Demi shouted after him, but he took no notice. She picked it up and stormed into the front room.

"Hey, chuckles." Johnny laughed, reading her expression. Bradin was already in his own room.

"Uncle Johnny, can I have a job at Mona's?" Demi blurted out as soon as the idea popped into her head. Was it rude of her to just ask so bluntly like that? She bit her lip while waiting for him to answer. He looked shocked, not having expected her to ask anything like that.

"Well, sure. Lisa just left 'cos her dad hooked her up with a better job at-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Demi flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight for a moment. "When can I start?" She asked eagerly.

"Can you work tomorrow? 9AM?" Johnny asked, Demi's head bobbing up and down in a 'yes' before he'd even finished asking.

"Ok, 9 til what?"

"4."

"I just need a babysitter and I'm good to go! I wonder if Bradin's working tomorrow? Or I could get Nikki… Thank you, uncle Johnny, I'll make sure I'm there." She kissed him on the cheek and rushed over to Bradin's room.

"Demi, keep-"

"Nope. Here. I'll pay myself. I just got a job." Demi beamed.

"Where?" Bradin asked, still not taking the money.

"Mona's. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Working." Demi's face fell.

"Oh. What hours?"

"8 til 5. Kinda sucks but we were away all last week, so…" Bradin simply shrugged.

"It's ok, I'll just get Nikki." Demi said with a smile, sitting down on the bed next to Bradin. "And we can meet each other after work and walk home. I finish at 4, I guess I could wait for you." Demi babbled animatedly in her excitement. "-Unless you don't want me to." Demi added quickly, that thought killing her mood a little.

"That's fine. You can keep me entertained in my last hour, which always drags." Bradin smiled. He had, of course, sensed her fear. He was getting extremely good at spotting things like this, her little insecurities that were all in her head. He'd prove to her he loved her, that he wanted her forever. But right now wasn't the time.

"Ok." Demi said, beaming again. "Did you know this is my first job?" Bradin simply laughed at her. He realised the truth in the words she'd spoken a few days ago. She was adorable.

"Bradin… when's everyone going to find out about us?" Demi asked seriously. "I mean, I really don't care when, I'm just happy we're together again and everything, but I've just been curious-" Demi spoke quickly, a sure sign of her nerves. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ She asked herself silently. Must be the reality check she'd gotten from her purse. She'd been on cloud nine this week, not having care in the world. Well, she'd been brought back down to earth with a bump. She'd felt like everything was perfect, for her _and _Bradin, but what if he wasn't as happy as she was? What if she'd missed something? What if he was still secretly thinking things over? This made her nervous.

"Um, I dunno. Just whenever we want to tell them. Whenever we're ready. And when we find a good time to do it." Demi nodded in agreement, feeling a little better. As the silence between them grew longer, Bradin smiled mischievously and leaned over to Demi, capturing her lips in a kiss. Giggling, she pushed him away.

"Uh-uh, Bradin Westerly. You're completely infamous for being walked in on when you have girls in your room. I'm not going there with you, buddy." She shook her head at his puppy face, chuckling.

"You're no fun." Bradin teased.

"Yes I am and you know it. I'm just more sensible than you."

"Sometimes, sensible is _so_ boring." Bradin sighed.

"Well, we can go crazy some other time. Have all the fun we want. But for now I gotta find me a babysitter." Demi leaned in close to kiss him goodnight, pulling away _just_ before their lips met. "'Night." Demi laughed.

"That's just cruel."

"Never said I was nice. Here." Demi laid the $20 bill on his bedside table then practically skipped out of his room. She planned on going upstairs and asking Nikki what her plans for tomorrow were when the sight of someone else stopped her. Nikki babysat Sean all the time, and this person might benefit from the experience more than Nikki would. She sat with Ava in front of a big sketch pad with a diary book open in front of her, wearing jeans and a plain white maternity top.

"Hey, Susannah, I didn't know you were coming over." Demi smiled cheerfully as she joined Ava and Susannah at the table.

"Well, mine and Ava's work hours aren't exactly set, I'm just here when I'm needed."

"So, watcha doing?" Demi rocked on her heels as she half-sang the question.

"Working…" Susannah eyed her suspiciously. "Watcha want?" She sang back. Demi laughed.

"I need a favour. Tomorrow. But something that will help us both." Susannah waited. "You have any plans tomorrow?"

"I was going to come back here and work some more-"

"You'll be here? That's great! Could you mind Sean?"

"How does that help me!?" Susannah laughed.

"Baby practice."

"I don't know, I've got a lot of calls to make…" Susannah looked at Ava for her opinion.

"We shouldn't be too busy tomorrow. And you've only got 4 important calls to make, the rest could wait."

"Fine. What time?"

"9 til 4."

"You want me awake at 9!?" Susannah went bug eyed. Demi chuckled.

"Babies have you up all through the night, this should be good practice. I'll have him fed, clothed and diapered by the time you get here, he just needs watching through the day. There's some jars of food in the fridge, toys in my room, changing bag in my room and I guess that's all you'll need. Thanks!" And Demi quickly retreated to her room before Susannah could say anything else, which she was clearly planning on doing.

---The next day---

Demi was walking to work, which was about ten minutes away from the house. Johnny would already be there, since he starts around 8, setting things up. The shop opens to everyone else at 9. She'd left Susannah a note telling her everything she may need to know and set off. Now, as she walked through the familiar streets, she realised how long it had been since she'd made this journey. On foot, anyway. She kept her eyes ahead as she passed Adam's house and the alley where her mother had hidden, both coincidentally on the way to work. She passed Beyond the Blue, spying Bradin and Jay inside opening boxes. Neither of them had noticed her. After walking another 5 minutes up the long street dotted with shops she arrived.

"Hey Demi." Johnny greeted her as she came in, pulling chairs off tables and setting them on the floor. "Go to the staffroom out back, I've got a work uniform for you." Demi did as she was told, going behind the bar and through the small corridor behind the door. And she was met by a familiar face. How could she have forgot!

"Hi." Erika said shortly and walked past her into the bar area without making any eye contact. Demi sighed. This could turn out to be a long day.

After changing into her uniform, Johnny had given Demi 2 folders full of boring rules and safety regulations to read. She only skim read and signed places where Johnny told her too. This took up half an hour.

"Now you're ready for some real work! Here," Johnny handed her a black waist bag. "Any tips you make are yours. Just flirt with the older customers and the over confident high school kids." Johnny laughed, rolling his eyes. Little did Demi know, Johnny was remembering when Bradin was one of those over confident high school kids, showing off to impress his mates and claiming he'd slept with Erika before he had. He'd gotten a well deserved glass of soda thrown over him. "And put these in there." Johnny handed her a small notepad and pen. "For orders, of course. Right, I'll start by teaching you everything you need to know behind the bar." Johnny went on to show her all the different drink taps where everything was kept, yada yada yada. Demi paid attention though. She wanted to do well at her first job. And if that meant putting up with the type of stares that she was receiving from Erika, then so be it.

An hour later, Johnny had left Demi to work on her own, though was keeping a close eye on her, and had asked Erika to do the same since it was her first day. She agreed, though hadn't said a word to Demi. Demi wondered whether Johnny remembered what happened the last time Demi and Erika were in the same room. Erika had dropped pizza down Demi's shirt and Demi and Bradin had left before an argument started, then she went into labour. Well, the labour probably clouded his memory of the meal she and Bradin left. It had been over a year ago, surely she and Erika could get along? Even if it's only for the sake of working together. Demi smiled and thanked the 40ish looking businessman whom she'd waited on and had now tipped her $2. _'This job isn't too hard' _Demi thought happily as she cleaned the table. She looked over to Erika, who was cleaning the bar. There were few people in the bar at this time of morning and everyone who was here was in their 30s or 40s, most looking business-y or just bored.

"Erika?" Demi bit her lip a little as she put the glass she collected in the dishwasher just inside the corridor.

"Yes?" She didn't stop what she was doing or look at Demi, she just carried on with what she was doing.

"I- I think we should talk."

"… about what?" Erika had hesitated, but quickly recomposed herself with her nonchalant attitude.

"Oh, y'know, the elephant in the room." Demi said sarcastically.

"Ok. What have you got to say about it." Erika turned and gave Demi her full attention now. Demi wished she hadn't. Although annoying, it had been easier to talk to her turned back instead of the eyes now scorching her.

"I just… I don't want to be your enemy, Erika. And I'm really sorry about what went down between Bradin and I whilst you two were together. I know being drunk isn't an excuse so I really have no argument to defend myself. I guess all I can say is sorry. Bradin and I made a mistake and we hurt others in the process. But I never wanted to hurt you, we were friends before it happened and I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." They both stood silently. Demi squirmed a little under Erika's stare, which was no longer scorching but just watching.

"I've held this grudge for a long time." Erika said. She said it a simple statement of fact, their was no regret or apology behind her words, they were completely emotionless. Demi nodded slowly, not knowing what Erika expected her to say. She watched as her face went from a little angry, to sorry and regretful, to pondering and decisive and finally to relaxed. This process took up one long minute. "I guess I should say thank you to you."

"Why?" Demi asked, bewildered.

"For breaking me and Bradin up. I don't stay with cheaters and, well, we weren't great before… _it_ happened. We were drifting apart. No matter what I did for him he always seemed distracted, he never tried. I'm a big believer in fate, and you proved me and Bradin were never truly meant to be. You probably speeded up the process of our break up. But you also made it a more painful one."

"I'm really sorry-"

"I know. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt. A lot. But I will say my heart isn't made of glass. It heals. And I'm with Troy now and things are great. Remember this: The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naïve forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget."

"O-kay…" Erika smiled.

"I'm not stupid and I'm not naïve. I'm wise. I forgive you, Demi, but I obviously can't forget what happened. I'd say we could start fresh, but that would insinuate forgetting, so how about I say you're off the hook. Holding grudges is not good for anyone, it causes pain and hate. Those are two things I don't want in my life. So maybe we can rekindle our friendship. And thank you for apologizing."

"No problem." Demi smiled. That was definitely a weight lifted off her shoulders. But she should have realised sooner that Erika isn't the type to hold grudges if you apologise, she's a fair person.

"And I should say sorry too. Sorry for dropping pizza down you." Demi laughed.

"You're off the hook." Demi chuckled. She remembered why she'd liked Erika so much before; she's such a good person. She has strong morals and beliefs, and always had different Greek mythology stories to tell, which Demi found interesting. She wasn't a hateful person, which is something Demi always tried not to be, either. She's kinda like a fairy; good and honest and pure. Demi could see them being good friends again pretty soon.

"So, how're things between you and Bradin now?" Erika asked. There was no undertone of burning curiosity and jealousy in her voice as any other ex girlfriends might have, she was honestly curious in a friend way. Demi smiled again. But then thought about the question. They may be 'rekindling' their friendship but that didn't mean she'd say they're together. The only person she and Bradin had trusted with that secret so far was Nikki. Demi hoped everyone else would find out soon, though. She wanted people to know she was his girlfriend. Demi bit back a grin as she asked herself who _wouldn't_ want people to know that Bradin Westerly was their boyfriend.

"Um, it's complicated." Demi shrugged.

"The look on your face tells a different story." Erika teased. Demi tried to martyr her face into a relaxed, indifferent expression, but failed.

"It really is kinda complicated, but who knows what could happen in the future," _'Near future'_ Demi mentally corrected herself with a smile. "I'm leaving it up to fate."

"Wise choice." Erika agreed, nodding. She dropped the subject, knowing she wasn't going to get a different answer.

---Noon---

"Is it like this everyday?" Demi asked, astonished. She was referring to the lunch rush. The queue had started about 20 minutes ago and she, Erika and Johnny were all working there asses off, but more still came, and it was only 12:05 now. Johnny had said it could stay like this, or ease up a little maybe, until 1.

"Yeah, everyday. But it's also the best time of day for us, this is the time they all start tipping. So smile big and flirt lots." Erika advised with a wink.

By half past 12, Demi had gotten $25 in tips. The queue had also eased slightly, but Johnny had said he and Erika would work the bar with it being rush hour and only Demi's first day, and she could go around the tables taking orders. Demi spotted the next table number and saw someone seated with their back to her.

"Hi there, what can I getcha?" She asked, still scribbling down the table number and underlining it.

"Well, you look good enough to eat." Demi looked up, surprised. There had been a lot of flirting this hour, but only very playful and light. No one had said anything like that. But a smile broke out on her face when she saw who'd spoke.

"I thought you were at work!"

"On my dinner break. It's not busy at lunch hour in the shop, seeing as most people come here." Bradin told her, smiling.

"So is there anything I can get you?" Demi asked again. Bradin bit his lip and let his gaze travel down Demi's body and back up again. She slapped him on the arm. "Anything to drink or eat?"

"I'll just have a coke." Bradin smirked.

"Yes, sir." Demi laughed, turning back to the bar to get the orders listed on her notebook. Piling them on a tray, she set off handing them out and even getting tips.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry but I asked for a coke and this is diet." The guy looked about 19 and was grinning up at her. She'd also caught him checking her out as she'd collected all the orders.

"Sorry, it's my first day, I'm still getting the hang of it." Demi apologised, taking back the drink.

"Well, if I ask the pretty waitress very nicely do you think I could be upgraded to a coke?" The 2 friends he was with stifled their laughter.

"Sure thing." Demi turned back towards the bar, turning to look at him once she was about 5 steps away and caught him ogling her ass. She rolled her eyes when she looked away from him, remaking his drink, which she knew she'd made right originally as he and his friends all got the same drink. Why would she get only his from a different tap?! But the customer was always right. Well, no, she thinks the customer will tip bigger if she does this. He isn't right.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The guy said with a wink. "Here, I feel bad for putting you through so much trouble." He handed her a folded $5. She smiled, accepting it.

"It was no trouble at all, _sweetheart_." And with that she moved to give Bradin his drink.

"He's a total dick." Demi chuckled.

"Yeah but he gives nice tips." Demi patted her waist bag. "Can I get you anything else?" Bradin began to give her the up-and-down look again. "Stop that!" She giggled. "What time does your lunch break end?"

"In about 15 minutes."

"Well, I've got orders to get." Demi said with an apologetic smile as she began to move away.

"Wait." Bradin reached into his pocket.

"No, keep it." Demi told him, walking away again.

"I thought it was customary to tip your waitress. The pretty waitresses get tipped the most, you'll be rich by tonight." Bradin winked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Westerly. And you don't have to tip me, it's weird." Bradin shrugged and put the money back in his pocket. Demi set off to work again.

---At 4 o'clock---

"See you at work tomorrow." Demi called to Johnny and Erika, setting off back the way she came to work to wait for Bradin. As she got halfway there, though, the road was blocked.

"What's going on?" She called to a workman.

"Road works. If you wanna go this way you're going to have to go around the back way. Just go right here until you reach the end of the road then go left until you can see the promenade, you should be able to get to wherever you were going from there." Demi shouted her thanks and was off again. She took the left as she was told, staring ahead for the promenade.

"Demi!" Her name had been shouted but it sounded like a whisper. She looked right in the direction of the voice and froze. No one was there, but her brain slowly registered that she knew that voice all too well. She was now staring at her fear. The graveyard. She looked ahead. If she walked for about 5 more minutes she could be safe with Bradin. But she could go and see Adam now… He _had_ shouted her. Maybe she should face Adam alone…

* * *

Dun, dun, dun...! This chapter definitely wasn't the greatest, kinda a filler, but I liked the cliffhanger for the next chapter =) Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Ok, there are (including this chapter) 3 chapters left of the story. When I realised I was like omg. I'm gonna miss writing this =( But when I started this I also started a Nikki story, so if I like it enough I may start posting it =)

Thank you to Ash Riley, JmacKarla and CaliXOBabiOX for reviewing, and heathermarie272, glad you're enjoying the story! =)

Chapter 17:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi had crossed over the road, now off the safe path leading up to Bradin. She could still go back. She wanted to. But she couldn't, her body wouldn't respond to what her brain wanted so badly. Although she felt as if she'd been taken to where she stood like a magnet, she wasn't having the same magnetic feeling with the gates. She sighed. It's probably because she had to make those steps of her own free will. _'It's not scary.'_ She tried to convince herself. _'It's broad daylight, you'll be fine. Just walk.'_ Nodding in determination, she walked slowing to the gate. _'See, that wasn't so hard.'_ She told herself. It was a lie, of course, but she held onto her own lies desperately. If they could reassure her, then she'd tell herself she was walking into an amusement park to get herself glanced back up the road, reminding herself that she could still turn back. She shook her head on the thought. She _had_ to do this. But she reassured herself by acknowledging that Bradin was kinda close by should she get too scared and run. So, bearing that thought in mind, she walked beyond the gates.

Playa Linda's graveyard was fairly large. And old. She'd walked for about a minute now, though it felt longer. And she was only up to graves from mid 1800s. Although she knew she had to check the dates to find out if she was getting any closer, they still made her gag. There were 200 year old skeletons 6 feet beneath those tombstones. And now that she thought about it, six feet isn't that long. Not long at all. She tried to push the thought out of her head as her gag reflex started again. She carried on, though putting one foot in front of the other felt like it was getting harder and harder. She passed rows upon rows of gravestones. 1900s. Mid 1900s. Late 1900s. She noticed that the 1900s gravestones were a lot better kept than the years before. The ones from before looked… well, abandoned. Old. Like nobody was going to them anymore. Demi tried not to choke up as she thought about those poor people, quickly wiping under her eyes, and realising her face already had tear tracks. Huh. She hadn't noticed she'd let tears fall. Though she wasn't _crying_. Not yet. Demi looked at the dates again. She'd hit the 2000s. She walked a little faster. And tried not to look around as much. There were flowers on most of these graves, some decorated with lots of flowers and even some with garden ornaments on. They freaked her out. But not nearly as much as the gravestone she could see in the distance with the word 'Father' in front of it made of flowers. His poor children. His poor wife. Demi wiped her eyes again. She wished she had some idea of where Adam's gravestone was. She was going to have to go up and down each row now, looking at the name on each headstone until she found the one she was after. She tried to just look at the names, but she could help noticing the ages, too. It was so sad. Many of them were in their 70s, 80s and even 90s, but the ones that weren't were the ones she felt most sorry for. So many people who'd died before their time, just like Adam. So many children, too. It was heartbreaking.

---At Beyond the Blue---

Bradin checked his watch. 4:25. Demi had had plenty of time to get to the shop. Where is she? Maybe she'd changed her mind?

"What you looking at?" Jay asked, looking out the window like Bradin was to find out what was so interesting.

"Nothing." Bradin said quickly, carrying on with his work duties, which included cleaning and putting everything away before 5:00 and serving at the same time. But luckily, not many people came in the shop in the last hour, so he worked without distractions.

---In the graveyard---

Demi forced herself to take a deep breath. She was trembling. She'd found it. She hadn't yet read what the tombstone said, but she could see him. A trend in spotting the newer headstones, Demi learned, was that some of them had pictures of the deceased at the top. And Adam was one of them. It was his last school photo. He was smiling, his whole face lit up. He and Demi were together at this time, though Demi was pregnant at the time and their relationship wasn't very strong. But still, he was her boyfriend when this was taken. She could remember when they got their pictures, and they'd teased each other about looking goofy in them, though Demi had lied. He looked perfect in his picture. Exactly how she remembered him. Demi felt her knees buckle beneath her as she looked at the picture. She fell to her knees and let the inevitable tears flow.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed with her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Adam." She looked up and the words 'Beloved son' and 'brother' popped out at her. She was filled with remorse. She had taken Adam away from so many people who loved him… No, she reminded herself sternly. Her mother had taken him away from so many people who loved him. She didn't want to take the blame for his death anymore and was beginning to realise more and more that it _wasn't_ her fault. She tried to hold herself together. She knew she'd cry at his grave, but she wanted to apologise for everything and… well, not just sob like a maniac on her knees. She looked at the flowers on his grave. They were all either wilted or wilting. She should've brought some, but it had just been such an impulse decision she hadn't stopped to think things through. She picked up the pot holding the flowers and made her way to the tap she knew was at the end of this row. Adam had typically been in the middle. While she refilled it she looked around. She couldn't see anyone else. All she could see were rows of gravestones and cars flying past on the road beyond the fence. She didn't know whether she wanted people there or not now. If there were people here then things would feel less eerie. But since there weren't, she could cry and apologise to Adam quite loudly without anyone hearing or wondering what was going on. She replaced the flowers and dropped to her knees again. She stared at the tombstone for a while, reading and rereading the message until the words didn't hurt her as much. Then she stared at the picture. Her imaginings of him had not done him justice. They were a blurry outline compared to what Adam really looks like, though they'd seemed very real at the time. He was beautiful.

"Adam," She whispered. Where should she start? There was a lot that Demi needed to say to him, she struggled to remember what it was while looking at him. She needed to apologize. For his death. And not loving him back… She thought back to what Adam had said when he'd haunted her. How she should come and visit him and how little thanks she was showing-

"Thank you." She said quickly. And the tears started again properly. "Thank you for saving my life... And Sean's life. I'm sorry my mom killed you." She sobbed. The words continued to flow, coming faster as her tears came faster. "And I'm sorry I didn't love you… I- I did, b-but not enough. I loved Bradin, but I- never wanted- this to- happen." She tried to breath normally, but she couldn't. It was too hard, so she gave up and let herself hyperventilate. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I cheated…" Demi began again. "I'm sorry I never came to see you." Her eyes stung and her throat was aching, but she didn't care. She'd needed to do this for so long, and wasn't going to stop until she'd gotten everything off her chest.

---At Beyond the Blue---

"See you later, Bradin." Jay called with a wave as he began to walk in the direction of his car. _'Where's Demi?'_ Bradin thought to himself. She must've changed her mind and went home. Or forgot. Bradin pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang the house.

"… … … Hello?" A female voice answered. It wasn't Demi, it was Susannah.

"Hey, is Demi home yet?" Bradin asked.

"No, I thought she was coming home with you."

"So did I." Bradin muttered, low enough that he didn't think Susannah heard. "Was Sean ok?"

"Yeah, mostly. I had 2 change two diapers though." Bradin laughed. Motherhood was really going to shock Susannah. "He's playing at the moment."

"Ok. Well, I should be home soon. Thanks for watching Sean. Bye." Once they had both hung up, Bradin rang Demi's mobile. He was starting to worry. If she hadn't gone straight home, where could she have gone? He checked his watch again. 5:07, since he and Jay had gotten out of work 5 minutes late.

"… … … Hello?" A shaky voice answered. Now Bradin panicked.

"Demi? Where are you?"

"Bra-din?" Demi asked through tears.

"Demi, where are you?"

"I'm- I'm at the graveyard… Could you pick me up?" Demi asked, sniffing.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Bradin had already began moving in the direction of the graveyard when she'd told him where she was. As he hung up the phone he broke into a sprint. He wished she'd waited for him before going in there, she knew how scared she'd get. A minute later he crossed the road and ran into the graveyard, he keeping his gaze locked ahead, looking for any sign of her. He saw none. He frowned as he got closer, and worried when he knew he was only rows away. Where was she? He was greeted by the sound of sniffing and soft crying and, sure enough, when he looked down the next row he saw Demi knelt in front of Adam's gravestone. He walked slowly now, until he was stood behind her.

"You ready to go?" Bradin asked quietly. Demi didn't turn to look at him or jump at realising his presence, but nodded.

"Goodbye, Adam." Demi whispered. Bradin put his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some form of comfort. Demi covered his with her own. "Let's go." She stood up, but wobbled and fell back a little into Bradin.

"How long have you been here for?" Bradin asked, steadying her.

"Since I got out of work." She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"You didn't wait for me." Bradin muttered. It wasn't an accusation, more a statement.

"I heard him shout my name. Next thing I know I'm in here. Sorry I didn't wait." Demi apologised. She was all cried out. Now she just sounded exhausted.

"It's ok. Think you're ready to go home?" He took her hand when she nodded against him chest and led her out. "So, d'you think it's all over?" Bradin asked, referring to Adam's 'visits'. She smiled and nodded. That was one thing she was pretty certain of from this whole experience. She would never forget Adam, but was sure this chapter of her life was now closed. She could now remember all the happy memories with Adam. That didn't mean she wouldn't still grieve for him, but it meant she had closure.

"I think this means we're back to normal." Bradin chuckled.

"Well, as normal as me and you get, Dem." He reminded her. They walked the rest of the way home silently.

"Bradin…?" Demi stopped his hand from reaching for the door handle.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her, a little confused. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming to get me." She looked up at him with a cute smile for a moment, before reaching for the door handle herself. He stopped her hand this time, taking it in his and intertwining their fingers. He pulled her closer to him with his other arm, wrapping it around her waist.

"You're welcome." And they kissed again. Demi didn't think she could be happier than this. Everything in her life was practically perfect.

"Come on, let's go inside before someone spots us." Demi said, smirking. She tried to wipe the smile off her face before everyone else saw them. What she didn't expect was for everyone to be gathered in the living room; they were usually off doing their own thing by now. And, sure enough, as they walked in everyone's eyes locked on their joined hands and Nikki's face lit up. Demi tried to drop Bradin's hand, thinking he would too, but he held on.

"There you two are, we were worried!" Ava said, sounding relieved.

"Why, what time is it?" Demi asked, suddenly concerned. How long had they been gone?

"About half 5. Umm, Demi, there's something you need to know." Johnny told her. She and Bradin had moved into the living room with everyone else now.

"Ok… what?" He'd freaked her out a little the way he'd said 'there's something you need to know.' Something was wrong, she knew it. And just when she'd been thinking everything was perfect! She was such a jinx.

"You might want to sit down." Johnny told her. Demi looked up at Bradin, who looked just as concerned as she did. Demi moved to the couch and Bradin followed after, wanting to be there for her when they told her the news, whatever it was. Johnny took her hand in his.

"Dem, I've just had a phone call. … your…" He sighed. He was thinking about how he could say what he was going to say, trying to spit it out.

"Your…" Demi encouraged. "Just say it, uncle Johnny, 'cos you're freaking me out."

"I've just got off the phone and… well… Demi, your mom committed suicide in jail." Demi's eyes went wide.

"H-how?" Demi gasped.

"She ripped up her bed sheets and hung herself from a pipe in her cell. Demi, I don't know what to say." Demi shook her head, telling him there was nothing to say. She stared at the coffee table in front of her.

"She's dead." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. She was in shock.

"Yeah. Demi, it's ok to be upset. It's ok to cry for her-"

"Are you kidding?" Demi asked, looking up at him.

"Um, no, Demi... She's really dead. They tried to resuscitate her, but- "

"No, I mean, are you kidding!? Cry for her? Johnny, she stopped being my mom a long time ago." The shock was wearing off. "She's dead…" A smile began to grow on her face. "Adam's killer is dead." She looked at Bradin. "Can you believe it!? This must be fate or something." Bradin just seemed shocked at her reaction.

"Um, maybe-" Demi flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I can't believe it. How ironic that she died today. I was definitely wrong earlier."

"What- what d'you mean, Dem?" Demi was now quite excited, but Bradin was still surprised.

"I said our lives are back to normal. I was wrong, they're better!" She had been right when she'd said she couldn't be happier than this, that her life was perfect. Johnny had gotten her so worried, but this news… she'd been wanting to hear this for a long time.

"You aren't upset? Not even a little?" Bradin asked. Demi responded by putting her hands on either side of his face and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"We should celebrate or something." Demi exclaimed, looking around at everyone. She could tell by the looks on everyone's faces they were thinking the same thing. "I'm not crazy! Look, she tried to _kill_ me and Sean. And she did kill Adam. Aren't you guys happy Adam's murderer is dead? You guys all knew him, you should be happy!"

"Sweetie, we are, we just didn't expect you to respond so… enthusiastically." Ava said gently.

"She tried to kill-"

"Yes, but she was your mother." Ava reminded her.

"Ok, biologically she was my mother. But she was never family. I first discovered family when I moved here. You guys are my family, not her."

"Well, since you're so happy I better tell you some good news. She never made a will so everything goes to her next of kin. That means you get the house, everything in it and whatever money she had." Johnny informed her.

"So I get the house then." Demi said dryly. "My mom never had money for long, she'd drink it."

"So you're really, really fine?" Johnny checked.

"Over the moon." Demi confirmed. Demi couldn't keep still. Her legs were bobbing in excitement. She stood up and made her way over to the patio doors.

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked, following her.

"I don't know. I need to run or jump or do something!" Demi rejoiced, running down the steps leading to the beach. "Come on!" She looked back to see Bradin was indeed following her, still looking a little shocked but willing. The rest of the family had also gathered in the patio doors to see where the two were going. She kicked off her shoes when she reached the bottom of the stairs, emptied her pockets and ran onto beach. She was happy. So happy. Possibly the happiest she'd ever been in her life. She ran straight to the sea, stopping when it was half way up her shins and kicking water back at Bradin.

"Hey!" He laughed, kicking water back. She jumped and kicked the waves coming towards her. She felt high, on top of the world. She knew she hated her mom but never would've predicted her death giving her the feeling it gave her now. She took Bradin's hand and ran them waist deep into the water. She knew there were so many others around them, but she didn't care. She knew the family could still see them from the patio, but that didn't bother her. She only cared about Bradin right now.

"I love you. So much." Demi laughed, putting her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. She was ecstatic. She had never felt a buzz this strong. Just as she began to deepen the kiss a wave came up and shook her balance, pushing her onto her butt. She resurfaced and laughed. But Bradin wasn't laughing with her, he was staring down with raised eyebrows.

"You shouldn't have worn a white top." Bradin commented, still staring.

"Perv!" Demi accused, splashing him. Laughing, he took off his light blue top and offered it to her. She accepted it and quickly pulled it over her head. "Thanks."

"Y'know, if there weren't other guys in here I totally wouldn't have gave you that." Bradin teased.

"I'll repeat: Perv." Demi laughed, but she herself was now staring at the expanse of chest Bradin had uncovered, her eyes drifting down to his perfect surfer abs. It caught her breath every time. He was perfect.

"I'm the perv?" Bradin questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Shut up and kiss me." Bradin obeyed, wanting to just as much as Demi. And they stayed like that for a quite some time before they heard Nikki shouting for the two 'lovebirds' to come inside for dinner from the shore. So they went inside, completely unabashed by the looks they received. They were happy. They were in love.

* * *

Ok, guy's, 3 more chances to review! Love to hear (or read, rather) what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed the chapter =)


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Once again, thank you to my faithful reviewers, CaliXOBabiOX, Ash Riley and JmacKarla, you guys are incredible =) And here's the second last chapter. I hope it kinda explains Demi's behaviour towards the death in the last chapter, I know the reaction could be seen as odd but hopefully you'll understand more now =) Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 18:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi lay awake in her bed, reflecting on the day she'd had. It was one of the best days of her life. She'd started off by starting her new job, making around $70 in tips that day on top of her wages, which she was very pleased with. She'd faced Adam, her biggest achievement of the day. Now that it was over with, she felt so much better. She didn't realise how much it weighed on her everyday and now she felt great. It had been so emotional and upsetting whilst she had been there, but now she looked back on it, it seemed easy. She'd worked herself up about it when it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd imagined. If she was honest, she was kinda scared Adam might _be_ there, talking back as she grieved at his grave. But he wasn't, and Demi was able to grieve like any other normal person. _Normal_. That word sounded good, since she felt she could classify herself as normal now. And, of course, the icing on the cake today was the ultimate justice for Adam. She was gone. Out of everyone's life for good. Demi had thought about her for ages, trying to feel some of the grief everyone expected from her, but it just wouldn't come. If they'd been remotely close at any point in Demi's life, maybe even just one day, then she maybe she'd feel a twinge of sadness for her when she was like that. But she had never been close to her mom, they'd never bonded or shared a moment, never loved each other. They weren't even friends. Up until Demi ran away from her mom to live here, Demi had held onto the hope that her mom did love her deep down but did all the things she did because of the substances she used. But Demi knew it wasn't true. On the rare occasions that she was sober Demi could see the hate in her eyes. She had dragged herself up with no help from her mother. The best memories Demi has of her mother are when she went out or decided to ignore her. She didn't feel any grief for this woman, she was just someone Demi had the misfortune of having to live with for the majority of her life so far, and who'd used her as a punching bag. Demi knew that ever since the day she'd stopped lying to herself and realised her mom didn't love her one bit, that she didn't feel any love for her either. She didn't feel anything positive for this woman. Just hate, hate, hate. So, although it sounds really awful to someone who doesn't know the full story of Demi's life, she was _glad_ her mom was dead. She was a psychopath who was a danger to everyone. She was a murderer. Today, the world is officially a better place. Well, yesterday, Demi acknowledged, looking at her bedside clock. 12:15. She would've went to sleep earlier, but Bradin had told her to stay awake and come to his room when everyone was asleep. Demi thought now was as good a time as ever, so left her room and tiptoed across the front room. She knew Bradin would be awake too, but gave 2 quiet knocks on his door anyway. He opened the door and pulled her inside. Then he pushed her up against the door once it was closed.

"Good morning." Demi whispered with a giggle when Bradin pulled away from their embrace.

"Good morning." He replied, turning her around so she was facing the bed and pushing her towards it. When she sat down, she scooted herself back into the middle of the bed, resting her head on the pillows. Hovering over her, Bradin leaned down and kissed her again passionately. Today was amazing. They'd let everyone know they were in love, and being able to express it felt _so good_. He had thought he'd known love with Callie, but he hadn't. That was just lust and sex. He then thought he'd known what love was with Erika, but a lot of it was built on the fun and danger of sneaking around and being with an older woman. He 'loved' Erika more than he'd 'loved' Callie, but it hadn't really been love with Erika either. He cared about her a lot, but it wasn't as fun after they were allowed to be together, and their relationship was kinda built on lust as well. It was different with Demi. He _knew_ he loved her. And this time, it wasn't the same as when he'd thought he'd loved his exes, this feeling was incredible. The 'love' he'd shared with his exes didn't hold a candle to what he felt for Demi. Yes, he wanted sex with Demi, too, but it wasn't lust. It was all based on love. And, in his past relationships, especially with Callie, he'd get frustrated if they didn't sleep with each other regularly, but with Demi he didn't care. It was great when it happened but he wasn't angry at her when it didn't. He just loved being with her. It reminded him of a story his dad had told him, Nikki and Derrick. About him and his mother. Their grandpa had asked their father how he knew he loved their mother, and he'd said 'because she is my one and only'. Bradin knew that's what Demi was to him. His one and only. And he knew he couldn't live without her. Which reminded him of something…

"Brae, what's wrong?" Demi asked breathily. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Huh?"

"You stopped. What's wrong?" She asked again, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Oh, I…" He looked over to his bedside table. He'd promised her he'd prove his love to her. And they'd just had the best day of their lives (so far) together. He bit his lip.

"Bradin, what's wrong?" Demi sat up now, worried. Bradin read her expression and smiled. Yes, it was right. It was time.

"There's just something I need to ask you." He told her seriously.

"Ok. Ask me anything." Demi prompted, her concern becoming replaced with confusion. Bradin climbed off the bed.

"Just close your eyes for a minute." She cocked an eyebrow at him, but he simply nodded at her. Grabbing one of the pillows behind her, Demi covered her face.

"Be quick, I feel like an idiot." Bradin chuckled. Quietly, so Demi wouldn't hear, Bradin opened his bedside drawer and fished around for the little box he had hidden at the back long over a year ago. Turning on his bedside lamp, he sat down on the bed facing Demi, the box on the bed next to him, covered by his hand.

"Ok, you can look now." Nerves were pulsing through Bradin. He'd never proposed before. What would he say? Maybe he should have planned this a little more. Demi put the pillow behind her head and smiled at him.

"So… your question?" Demi probed. Bradin looked at her. Maybe he should get down on one knee? No, she was laid on the bed, the way they were now was fine. He took her hand in his, the one that wasn't covering the box.

"Demi, I love you-"

"That's not a question." Demi quipped with a smirk. He sighed and looked at her. "Sorry." She laughed.

"And, since I'm obviously a really lucky guy, I know you love me too." Demi smiled and nodded. "And I'm not sure if you remember, but I said I'd prove my love to you my love to you when we were in Kansas." Demi nodded to say she remembered, curiosity now colouring her face. "I want you to know that I've never felt like this with anyone before, and I know that I physically can't feel like this with anyone else. You're the one for me, Dem… you're my one and only." Demi had never head of a 'one and only' before, but it made her smile. It obviously sounded like a good thing. He was so sweet. "And… I want to be with you forever, Demi."

"We will be." Demi promised him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"So… I guess that leads to my final question." Bradin said awkwardly. He lifted the box. Demi gasped as he opened it, revealing a beautiful, thin band of white gold with a simple, medium sized diamond sat on top. It was… beautiful. "Demi, you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Demi tore her eyes from the ring to his eyes.

It took a moment for Demi's brain to process what was going on. Her brain was completely blank. _Marriage.__'Oh!' _And her brain restarted itself. Marriage! She suddenly realised exactly what that meant. He wants to marry her… Demi realised her body was slowly beginning to tremble, her eyes feeling a little more moist, her throat a little tighter. "Yes," Demi whispered so quietly she was unsure if Bradin heard. Tears sprung to her eyes. The past 24 hours were truly the greatest of her life. She flung her arms around his neck. "Yes, Bradin, a thousand times yes! I love you." She unwrapped her arms from his neck and kissed him, resting her shaking hands on his neck. Bradin took her left hand when they pulled out of their embrace, taking the ring from the box, putting the box on his bedside table and sliding the ring up her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "We're getting married!" Demi said happily. Bradin smiled and nodded. "Mrs Demi Westerly." Demi said slowly, trying on the name. Bradin's smile broadened.

"I like the sound of that." He kissed her lips softly. He'd been so happy lately it seemed almost illegal. He felt he'd explode from all of it soon. Surely there was a limit to how much happiness a guy could take at any one time. Well, Bradin had exceeded it, if it existed. Demi made him the happiest guy on earth. "Thank you. You've made me…" Bradin stopped himself from saying 'the happiest guy on earth'; There was a limit to how much cheesiness he could handle. "so happy. Almost too much to bear." Bradin chuckled. Demi smiled and stared at him, slowly beginning to blush. Bradin ran his finger over her heated cheeks. "You're blushing?" He asked, confused but still smiling.

"I- I know we're having a real, like, D&M moment here-"

"D&M?"

"Deep and meaningful. But… I really… _want_ you." Demi looked down, but by the light of his bedside lamp Bradin could see Demi cheeks glow crimson red. Bradin smirked.

"I'm all yours. Forever." Bradin added in a mock-warning voice.

"I think that's just about long enough." Demi whispered with a grin, leaning up and kissing him again, smiling against his lips as she thought of spending the night ahead with her _fiancée_.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I'll post the next one soon. Tomorrow maybe. Hope you enjoyed it =)


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: Ok, here it is. Last ever chapter. Omg xD I can't believe it's finished, but I really don't think there's anything left to write for this story. Big thanks to Ash Riley, Heathermarie272, JmacKarla and CaliXOBabiOX who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who has ever reviewed this story! You guys are awesome =) Hope you all enjoy the ending =)

Chapter 19:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 years later:

"Look, there's the Playa Linda sign!" Demi said enthusiastically.

"Yay." Sean said sarcastically from the back seat. She turned to look at the 8 year old, who looked the double of his father. "What? You say it every time we come down here! And we come down for a week, like, once every 2 months!" Her husband chuckled next to her. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Baby, he has a point." Bradin laughed. She and Bradin were both 27 now.

"Will Tara definitely be there?" 6 year old Maddie asked. She was referring to Susannah's 7 year old daughter. Demi had gotten pregnant with Maddie the same night, or morning, she'd gotten engaged to her wonderful husband. They'd married whilst she was still pregnant with Maddie, 5 months in. Demi had sold her deceased mothers house and it paid for the wedding and their late honeymoon. Then, when Maddie was 4 months old, they'd moved into their house in Kansas, previously owned by Bradin's parents. Luckily, this was at the time that Ava G really took off and went national, all the greatest cities having an Ava G boutique. Demi was the manager of the Ava G boutique in Kansas, getting 100 percent discount for being family instead of the 40 percent discount employees usually get. Bradin was now a doctor.

"She will be, and so will auntie Nikki and uncle Derrick." Demi assured the little girl. She was wearing a cute pink dress, from the Ava G kids clothing line. Her face was framed with chocolate brown curls, a little lighter than Demi's own shade.

"Aunt Ava?" The smallest boy asked, seated in a booster seat next to Maddie. Dylan was 3 years old now. He was wearing jeans and a top with the words 'The Incredible Sulk' emblazoned across it. His hair was a light brown, quite similar to Derricks.

"Yes, aunt Ava will be there to, sweetie, we're going to her house!" Demi chuckled. Ava was quite a grandmother figure to the kids, but having heard she and Bradin calling her 'Aunt Ava' so much decided to call her that, too. "We need a bigger car." Demi commented, resting her hands on her 35 week bump. Bradin assured her again that they would get a new car once the baby was born. She had just a little over a month to go but looked like she was going to pop. She had had a bigger baby with each pregnancy, however, so didn't expect this one to be an exception. Demi becoming pregnant with their fourth child had came as quite a shock. Although Dylan was the only planned pregnancy, Demi had thought she and Bradin would plan any other future pregnancies, that they wouldn't come as surprises. Actually, she hadn't expected to have more than 3 kids, which made this fourth one an even bigger surprise. But she didn't mind. She liked having a big family. She wouldn't mind having _more_ than 4 kids with Bradin. And she enjoyed being pregnant and wearing pregnancy clothes that show off her bump. Since getting pregnant with Dylan, Ava brought out 'Baby G', a line consisting of baby clothes up to 3 years and maternity clothes. There were, of course, clothes beyond 3 years, like Maddie's dress, but Baby G was the only line Ava had ever made for anyone personally, this one being inspired by Demi and Dylan. They'd both modelled the clothes in Ava's catalogue and Ava had already asked if Demi would mind doing maternity clothes modelling whilst she stayed at the house this week. When she'd agreed, Ava said she was glad because she already booked the photographer and studio and it was too late to cancel, to Demi's amusement. Ava tried her best to get all of the family helping her out with her clothing line, and so far Derrick was the only one too reluctant to model clothes. Demi figured it was because he's generally quite a quiet person. Ava still used him for sizing and so on.

"We're here." Bradin informed them all. Sean and Maddie rushed into the house and Bradin helped Dylan out of his booster seat before he followed suit. Demi chuckled as she heard the words 'you've grown so much!' come from Ava's mouth. Bradin locked the car and took Demi's hand, giving her a quick peck on the lips before following the kids inside. Sean was talking to Lily, Jay and Isabelle's daughter; Maddie was talking animatedly to Tara; And Dylan had been scooped up into Ava's arms. The house was certainly full of people. There were Bradin and Demi and their children; Ava and Johnny and their 4 year old twin daughters, Bridget and Haley; Nikki, now 25, and her boyfriend of 3 years, Dan, and also her 4 month baby bump. Nikki had took Demi's advice to wait until she was in a good relationship and had a career. She was now a successful journalist and Dan is studying to be a lawyer, working part time as a fitness instructor at the local gym. They have their own apartment not far from Ava's house. Derrick, now 23 and getting a job as an astronomer (planning to move out once he gets it), was also there and his girlfriend of Demi didn't know how many years, Martha(It seemed she really was his one and only); Jay, Isabelle, Danny, Lily, 9, and there newest child Emma, 6; and last but not least, Susannah, her husband Matt, their 7 year old Tara and 2 year old Lucas. Luckily for Demi and Bradin, everyone except Ava, Johnny, their twin girls and Derrick didn't live here, so they should fit since this house was known to hold quite a lot of people.

"Ok, everyone! Barbecue on the beach!" Johnny announced. They all filed out of the room behind him, down the steps and onto the beach where two tables and blankets had been set up. The adults claimed the tables and the children happily ran around, playing on the beach. Especially Bradin and Demi's children, who didn't get to see the beach as often as the rest of the kids.

"Who wants the first burger?" Johnny called over everyone's talking from where he was stationed in front of the barbecue. The chorus of 'me's began and Johnny began giving the food to the kids first.

"So, are you thinking of names yet?" Demi asked Nikki, who sat on her left.

"Yes!" She squealed, excited. "I like Ashley, for both a boy and a girl, but Dan thinks it's too much of a masculine name for a girl. He likes something more plain like Alice or Beth..." Bradin, on Demi's right, was talking across the table to Jay about surfing. Martha had joined in with Nikki and Demi's conversation and Derrick, who loved and was brilliant with the kids was playing with them a few feet away, who were playing all-pile-on-uncle-Derrick. Ava and Johnny smiled at the group from the barbecue at the head of the table. This was their family. Their large family. But they wouldn't change a thing. Life is perfect.

* * *

The End. Lol. What did you guys think of the ending? I would've uploaded this earlier but upload manager wouldn't let me :( Said there was something wrong with it.

Thanks again to everyone who read this story, it's only my second but I'm glad to see people enjoyed it =)

I'll end the story in true corny fashion: in the words of looney toons' porky pig... That's all folks! Haha. =)


End file.
